Good and bad things
by Kayxxx
Summary: Some things happen for a reason. Whether those things are good or bad, there is a reason for them happening. When Ethan treats a young patient involved in a car accident he soon realises there is much more to this patient that meets the eye and the good and bad things soon start to add up. Rated T for some violence and abuse in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another story for you all. I had a few stories I was toying with to upload but I eventually chose this one, hopefully it was a good choice haha. I actually have more chapters for later on in the story written than the beginning and so my much loved daily updates may be a struggle early on, though I'll try my best to keep it up for you all. I have three OCs in this story, one of which I hope you fall in love with as much as me, I know I shouldn't really say that about my own characters but if I have written this story in the way I wanted you as readers to take in then hopefully you'll start to feel the same way about young Thomas as I. There will be a lot of Doctor Who references throughout, just a heads up! I really hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts on the first chapter, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter One - Allons-y

"The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things or make them unimportant." - Doctor Who.

"What happened to my patient who was hooked up to the ventilator?" Ethan asked as he looked through some notes he had on a patient.  
"The family decided it was time" Zoe spoke softly.  
"What, they switched it off?" Ethan asked surprised.  
"Yes, not long after you finished your shift last night actually! All her family were around her, it was a peaceful moment" she explained, "sorry, I should've told you" she added.  
"Unbelievable, just yesterday I had to tell her mother her daughter was brain dead, she seemed adamant to keep her living, she was convinced her daughter was still there and within hours she was willing to let her die?" Ethan shook his head confused as he shut his patient's notes.  
"They hardly let her die Ethan, she was brain dead" Zoe spoke shocked at the young Doctor's way of thinking.  
"I know I just-" he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts "I don't think I could ever make that decision about someone I loved, that quick at least, it must be so hard" Ethan explained.  
"Ethan you're a doctor, how many times have you had to call it on a patient?" Zoe asked with a chuckle.  
"I know but it's completely different with family right?" he replied seeming distant, deep in thought. Zoe opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Charlie.

"Right there has been a vehicle collision involving a school bus holding 6 and 7 year old children, luckily all are walking wounded however we'll make them all priority, their parents have all been informed and should be on their way, until then I suggest not making any drastic decisions unless 100% necessary" Charlie announced to the surrounding staff stood at the nursing station.

As time passed more and more of the colleagues were assigned their own child to treat. Cal was one of the first to be given one of the young Casualties to see to. "Hi Thomas I'm doctor Knight, I'm going to make you better okay?" He smiled down at the young boy, whose arm was looking quite a strange shape, as he wheeled him through the corridor "what's your toy?" Cal asked making conversation, he's noticed the boy holding onto a figure in the arm that wasn't in need of treatment.  
"A darlek" Thomas smiled.  
"Oh right, is that from Star Wars or something?" Cal asked trying to sound interested though it was evident he wasn't.  
"Doctor Who" Thomas corrected him with a sigh.  
"Well aren't you the cutest little thing to ever come through the ED doors?" Rita cooed as she knelt down before the small boy. She was right, he was incredibly cute. He head bleach blonde hair and beautiful dark brown eyes, although he had on his school uniform, around his neck was a neatly tied red bow tie. "What's this?" Rita smiled as she took his toy from his hand.  
"My darlek" Thomas replied with a smile.  
"Oh right that's from-" Thomas cut her off "Doctor who" he smiled politely.  
"Aw well, I'm incredibly jealous doctor Knight gets to treat you, you're a little cutie" Rita smiled as she pinched his cheek and placed his darlek back on his lap, though it fell off.

It rolled to a stop at Ethan's foot distracting him from his notes. The doctor looked down and smiled before he picked up the toy figure and handed it back to Thomas "I think your darlek just tried to exterminate my foot" Ethan joked with a wink which caused Thomas to chuckle. "Either that or it somehow knew I had Cybermen socks on" Ethan added, squinting his eyes and tilting his head.  
"You've got Cybermen socks on?!" Thomas called excitedly.  
"Of course" Ethan smiled as he bent down to pull up the bottom of his scrubs to show off his geeky footwear.  
"I've got the same ones at home!" Thomas smiled.  
"Wow, it really says something when you have the same socks as a six year old" Cal spoke sarcastically.  
Ethan just ignored him.  
"I left my Cybermen at home today, I couldn't bring him out the same time as the darlek" Thomas stated.  
"Of course not! All they'd do is fight!" Ethan added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Thomas nodded as he too got it.  
"I've got a life size remote control K-9 in my house" Ethan stated proudly which caused Thomas' face to light up  
"I've always wanted one of those!"  
"Is that that robot dog thing you won't let me touch?" Cal asked in realisation.  
"Yes" Ethan rolled his eyes.  
"That's so cool!" Thomas spoke impressed.  
"Cool isn't exactly the word I would use" Cal announced which caused his surrounding colleagues to laugh.

"Who are you to talk? You've just called K-9 a "robot dog thing", I can guarantee that "robot dog thing" knows a lot more than you do" Thomas replied bluntly, causing everyone to laugh hysterically, including Ethan.  
"Mate you've just been told by a six year old" Max chuckled.  
Cal rolled his eyes, "Right Thomas, let's get you seen to" He spoke through gritted teeth as he grabbed hold of the wheelchair the boy sat in.  
"Can't he treat me?" Thomas asked, gesturing toward Ethan who looked up smugly.  
"I think doctor Hardy is a bit busy right now Thomas" Cal replied as he pushed him away.  
"Actually, I think I can make some time for a fellow whovian" Ethan smiled.  
"Yes!" Thomas cheered, "One thing" Ethan spoke as he kneeled down before Thomas, "Matt Smith or David Tennant?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"David Tennant of course! You can't beat the tenth doctor!" Thomas spoke sincerely.  
"Ah I think we're going to get on well" The young doctor smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. His colleagues and brother stood watching shocked. Ethan brushed past Cal taking the wheelchair in his hands "right, Allons-y!" Ethan called.  
"Allons-what?" Max asked confused. "Allons-y! It's French for "Let's go!"" Both Ethan and Thomas replied simultaneously, the young boy adding a giggle to the end.  
"Is it just me or is Thomas just a miniature Ethan?" Rita chuckled as she watched the two Doctor Who geeks disappear down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's today's update, it's quite a long one today. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Two - "Let's talk about the cyberpeople"

"Okay" Ethan smiled as he gently lifted up the small boy and placed him on a cubicle bed. "Let's take a look at this wrist then" The doctor took Thomas' wrist in his hand as he examined, "can you wiggle your fingers for me Thomas?" He did so, though not with ease. "Right okay, I'm going to fix a splint on your wrist and then I'm going to have to take a few pictures of it if that's okay?" The doctor smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, it's quite cool actually, it always reminds me of something off doctor who so I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Ethan smiled. "You're incredibly brave I must say, I've treated many adults with similar brakes and they've cried like a baby!" He joked causing the boy to giggle.  
"I don't really ever cry my mummy says I'm always strong" The boy replied innocently causing Ethan to smile.  
"So your parents...Do you think they'll be long?" Ethan asked as he wrote in Thomas' notes.  
"Mummy is always working, she's a doctor like you" Thomas sighed.  
"Oh really? What hospital?" Ethan asked.  
"St James'" Thomas replied as he played with his darlek.  
"And your dad?" He continued.  
Thomas shrugged seeming uninterested.  
"Okay, well I think it's best I start treating you, your mum may be a while" Ethan announced.  
Once back from his X-Ray Thomas sat in his cubicle waiting for his mother's arrival, most of the children had been treated and discharged a good hour ago.

Ethan held Thomas' X-rays in his hands as he stood in the nursing station "looks like a closed fracture of the ulna, simple enough" he concluded.  
"Has his mother arrived yet?" Zoe asked looking over Ethan's shoulder at the boy in the cubicle.  
"Not yet, apparently she's a doctor in st James', Thomas says she's always busy with work" Ethan explained.  
"Ah right, well you may as well get him in a cast, we don't want to cause any further damage waiting around and then could you perhaps sit with him a while until his mother arrives? He seems to have taken to you the most" Zoe suggested.  
"Of course" Ethan smiled.  
"Cal can you give Ethan a hand with the plaster please?" Zoe ordered. "Of course" Cal sighed reluctantly. Rita also joined the brothers.

"I've come to get another look at the cutest little doctor I've ever came across" Rita smiled before continuing, "How are you Thomas?"  
"I'm okay" he smiled in reply.  
"Right Thomas, I've got a feeling we got off on the wrong foot this morning" Cal announced as he wondered into his cubicle, "Let's talk about the darleks and the cyberpeople"  
"Cybermen" Thomas corrected.  
"Cybermen" Cal smiled, "okay so let's say the darleks fly in and...darleks can fly right?" Cal stopped confused.  
"Yes" Thomas sighed, shooting a knowing glance in Ethan's direction.  
"The darleks fly in and start attacking the Cybermen, but the Cybermen fight back by shooting the darleks with lasers that they shoot from their eyes, and then the robot dog comes in and stops everything because he's the most intelligent robot dog there is, he must be if he knows more than me" he added with a wink.  
"Why do I find talking to you more painful than my arm being snapped in half?" Thomas asked sarcastically which caused Ethan and Rita to laugh.  
"Ah finally! Someone who understands me!" Ethan joked.  
"What did I say wrong?" Cal asked confused.  
"Well, firstly the Cybermen don't shoot lasers from their eyes!" Thomas explained with a chuckle.  
"Even I knew that Cal!" Rita laughed.  
"What?! That was the bit I was most confident on! You mean to tell me someone has sat there and created a robotic person and didn't think to give it laser eyes?! What kind of person does that?" He asked shocked.  
"A grown up one" Thomas replied with a smirk. Cal held down his head in defeat. "Though K-9 does shoot a laser from his nose" Thomas spoke out in attempt to make Cal feel better. "See I wasn't far off!" Cal smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.  
"Right Thomas you're all plastered up-" Ethan was cut off by the cubicle curtain being pulled open.

In walked Lofty side by side with a young girl with brown pigtails and a dressing on her head. Thomas took one look at the girl and his face lit up instantly.  
"Hi Thomas" she smiled.  
"Hi Jess" he replied.  
"Lofty said I could come and see you" she smiled as she looked up at the curly headed nurse and then back to Thomas. "I just wanted to say thank you for getting me out of the coach, everyone else just left me but you didn't, you didn't even cry!" She spoke amazed.  
"Jessica your mum is here" Zoe called from outside the cubicle.  
"Okay" she smiled in reply.  
"I'm going to tell everyone in school that you're my hero" she announced with a grin, "goodbye Thomas" she smiled as she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning out the cubicle leaving Thomas sat with his face gone the exact colour of Max's porter top. Cal, Ethan, Lofty and Rita who were all still stood in his cubicle exchanged knowing glances.  
"Is that your girlfriend Thomas?" Rita asked with a grin.  
"No" Thomas snapped embarrassed.  
"But you like her though right?" Lofty urged.  
"No I don't" Thomas continued looking down.  
"Well...I think she likes you" Ethan added raising his eyebrows.  
"Really?!" Thomas called out excitedly.  
"Definitely kiddo" Cal spoke as he took a seat on the boy's bed.  
Thomas sat with a smile etched on his face, "if you need advice getting girls you know who to come to, I may not be a Doctor Who expert but when it comes to girls..." Cal whispered with a wink causing his surrounding colleagues to laugh as they all made their way out of his cubicle.

Ethan closed the curtain after them before turning back to Thomas.  
"I guess now we just have to kill some time whilst we wait for your mum" he announced which caused a mischievous grin to grow across the boy's face.

An hour had past and Ethan had spent the entire time with his new found best friend. They had been making fun out of whatever they could find lying around the hospital. From outside the cubicle all that could be heard were numerous different silly voices coming from both Ethan and Thomas followed by a giggle from the young boy that seemed to be contagious, causing the entire ward to walk around with a smile etched on their faces.

A beautiful looking woman rushed into the ward, catching the attention of everyone in the room, more so the men. She was tall, slim, and blonde, she had bright blue eyes, and blonde curly hair that reached her mid-back though was currently in a neat "half up half down" do, which worked perfectly with the perfect bone structure of her face, though her face was currently etched with a look of worry. "Excuse me? I'm looking for my son-" Zoe cut her off "Thomas?" She asked.  
"Yes" the woman replied desperately.  
"Don't worry, he's fine, he has a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises to his face but other than that he's doing fantastically" Zoe reassured her, the woman sighed with relief.  
"I'm sorry I took so long, I couldn't get away from work" she apologised.  
"We've all been there, anyway Thomas has spent the day with one of our doctors as they both share the same affection for doctor who" Zoe smiled as she lead her to the cubicle, of which you could still hear the two playing in their fantasy world from outside. Zoe and Thomas' mother stood outside listening in.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked in a robotic type voice.  
"I'm the doctor" Thomas replied, putting on a rather posh accent.  
"The doctor?" Ethan replied, keeping the robotic tone to his voice.  
"Yes, and with the click of this sonic screwdriver I will defeat you" Thomas continued in his posh accent, then making a loud explosion noise.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Ethan yelled as the cubicle curtain flew open.

Zoe's jaw dropped as the sight she was met by consisted of both of them having paper bowels on for hats, each with a rubber glove that had been blown up attached to the top, Thomas had his "sonic screwdriver" pointed towards Ethan (it was actually a torch that was usually used to look at the back of a patient's eye), and Ethan was holding up two crutches to create his "darlek arms".  
"Mummy!" Thomas called and ran straight to her for a hug. Ethan quickly dropped his "darlek arms" and stood up straight as if nothing had happened. Zoe pointed toward her head reminding Ethan of the bowl he currently had placed on his in place of a hat; he pulled it off and held it behind his back as he watched young Thomas hug his mother. Zoe couldn't help but chuckle.

"Doctor Hardy, this is Thomas' mother" Zoe gestured toward the woman but she needed no introduction, this woman was no stranger, the complete opposite in fact. Ethan's face lit up as the woman looked up to see him "sorry I didn't catch you name?" Zoe asked politely.  
"Sophia" Ethan smiled wondrously, "her name is Sophia".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here's today's update. I hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts as I'm not too sure on this story and I was debating leaving it, if you would like me to continue then please let me know and I will do. Knowing people are enjoying it, even just one person, then I'll continue with it, let me know anyways! Who is this mystery Sophia? Find out in this chapter...happy reading, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Three - Doctor Hardy over Doctor Who

"Ethan" Sophia smiled a beautiful smile; Ethan looked Sophia up and down, before speaking out amazed "wow".  
"Thomas, I think I saw a doctor who magazine in the shop earlier, do you want to go see if it's still there?" Cal suggested as he took hold of Thomas' good hand.  
"Yeah!" He replied excitedly.  
"Caleb?!" Sophia asked shocked "Hello Sophia" Cal smiled, "it's been a while" he added.  
"Yeah it has" she agreed sounding amazed, they paused for a moment, taking in each other's presence before Cal spoke out, "anyways, I think you two have some catching up to do" he winked and lead Thomas away leaving Ethan and Sophia to talk.

"What's the deal?" Max whispered as he hurried alongside Cal and the young boy, Lofty hurried to his other side.  
"Ethan and Sophia have known each other forever. They went to the same nursery, primary school, secondary school, college, uni; they have literally been best friends their entire lives." Cal explained quietly.  
"Was there ever anything between them?" Max asked.  
"She was his first kiss, but Ethan being Ethan I am extremely confident that's as far as it goes...he has always been madly in love with her though" He whispered in reply as he let go of the boy's hand allowing him to search around the hospital shop.  
"Was there anything between _you_?" Max looked at him knowingly.  
"No I wouldn't dream of it, I've always seen her more of a little sister than anything" Cal stated proudly.  
"She's stunning" Lofty announced.  
"I agree 100%" Max nodded enthusiastically.  
"She always has been" Cal agreed.  
"Do you think she's single?" Max asked mischievously.  
"Erm excuse me, you have a girlfriend and that's my sort of little sister you're talking about! Plus she's got a son" Cal spoke defensively as he watched Thomas pick a magazine from the stand in the shop.

Once done in the shop everyone had made their way back to the nursing station and were all dotted around. Lofty sat with Thomas on his knee looking through his Doctor Who magazine, whilst the rest stood waiting eagerly for Ethan's arrival; he'd been talking in the cubicle with Sophia for over half an hour now.

Ethan wondered out of the cubicle, exchanged smiles with Sophia and pointed her in the direction of the toilets before he made his way over to where everyone stood. Cal smiled at him politely, which Ethan returned. As he did so Cal noticed something about him "have you been crying?" Cal joked.  
"Yes" Ethan admitted easily.  
"What really? What's happened?" Cal snapped defensively looking over in the direction Sophia had walked off in, everyone listened in intently.  
"I've, um..." he hesitated seeing just how many eyes were actually on him. He took a deep breath and held his head up high in pride, "I've just found out I've got the coolest son in the world" he smiled awkwardly.  
"Son?!" Max spat out.  
"Thomas is yours?" Zoe asked in shock. Ethan nodded and looked toward Cal who was still frozen in shock.  
"Whoa I- I, don't know what to say I- you- you didn't even tell me you've had sex!" Cal stuttered in amazement.  
"Ah "sex" so that's what it's called!" Ethan joked causing a grin to grow on Cal's face.  
"I said he was the image of you Ethan!" Rita smiled.  
"Aw well congrats doc!" Robyn pulled Ethan in for a hug and then suddenly "congrats" seemed to be the only word coming his way.  
Suddenly Ethan's smile dropped.  
"What's up?" Cal asked concerned.  
"It's just that, well, Thomas was alive when mother was, it's a shame they never got to meet each other, they never will" he sighed as tears brimmed in his eyes once again.  
"Hey listen, you know mum, she's probably watching us right now dying for me to say "stop moping Ethan! You always were the soppy one"" he winked with a chuckle, causing Ethan to smile.  
"What's happening with you and this girl then?" Max asked nosily, changing the subject.

Sophia wondered up to the nursing station and Ethan turned to face her with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hey you" she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.  
"No further questions needed" Max smiled awkwardly.  
"How are you doing Uncle Cal?" Sophia smiled causing a flood of emotions to burst within him; he was now the one with tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Cal?" Ethan laughed, "And you call me the soppy one!" He chuckled.  
"I just never pictured anyone calling me that before...I'm an uncle!" He spoke amazed looking toward his younger proudly.  
"Yeah, uncles are always the most fun, my uncle bought me my first drink, cigarettes, and condoms all before I was 16" Max announced proudly.  
"Don't be getting any ideas!" Ethan warned pointing a finger at his older brother.  
"Uncles are the fun ones aren't they?" Cal smiled mischievously toward Max.  
"Oh God remind me to keep Caleb away from Thomas as much as I can, especially when he reaches his teens!" Sophia joked with Ethan.

Thomas looked up to find his mother kissing Ethan; he gasped and instantly pushed himself down off Lofty's knee, "Thomas?" Lofty called confused.  
"That's my daddy!" Thomas called excitedly and darted towards Ethan wrapping his arms around his torso.  
"Thomas?" Ethan chuckled, almost being knocked over by the force of the young boy hitting into him.  
"You're my daddy" Thomas smiled looking up at him.  
Ethan froze for a moment, with a smile etched on his face "yes Thomas...I'm your daddy" he spoke.  
"I knew it" Thomas whispered as he buried himself into Ethan.

"Mummy told me my daddy was a doctor...I always wanted to believe my daddy was _the_ doctor" Thomas admitted as he sat on the nursing station counter swinging his legs.  
"Ah I'm sorry to disappoint" Ethan smiled awkwardly.  
"No, you are way better; I'd have you over the doctor any day!" Thomas smiled as he threw himself into Ethan once more. As strange as it may seem, this, coming from the young Doctor Who fanatic, was one of the greatest compliments he could ever receive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the feedback on my last chapter; I'm going to keep posting with this story, just letting you all know it's going to be another long one! Hope you enjoy today's chapter, please let me know what you think as always, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Four - Top and Tail

Sophia had been sat around the nursing station with the ED staff whose shifts had ended a good hour ago but wanted to know more about Ethan's hidden past which mainly revolved around Sophia. She had encountered major questioning causing her to joke about being under interrogation. Thomas was sat on Rita's knee and had surprisingly been silent for the last fifteen minutes or so, Ethan looked over at the boy, well, his newly found son, to find he was struggling to stay awake. He walked over and knelt down before him "are you tired Thomas?" He nodded slowly in reply. Sophia made her way over to her son, "shall we get you home sleepy head?" She smiled as she took Thomas from Rita's grasp. Thomas buried himself into his mother and closed his eyes "Damn it" Sophia spat out as she looked at her watch.

"What's up?" Ethan asked standing to his feet.

"We've just missed the last train, we can get a taxi can't we Tommy?" She spoke, to which the exhausted boy replied to with a mumble.

"You can't get a taxi, you live the other side of town, it would cost a fortune! Plus he'll be out of it in minutes" Ethan stated, "why don't you stay at mine tonight? It's not like we haven't been roommates before" he suggested with a smile.

"No I couldn't do that to you" Sophia replied politely.

"Sophia, it's the least I can do" he smiled again.

Ethan led Sophia straight upstairs once home; she carried their sleeping son in her arms and placed him gently on Ethan's bed. They both stood for a moment, watching the young boy bury himself into the duvet. Sophia's hand slowly intertwined with Ethan's as they stood side by side, "I'm so happy to have you back in my life again, nibbles" she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

"Oh God don't start the childhood nickname thing up again, I get it enough from Cal" he chuckled, "or I could just call you curly tots from now on?" He whispered with a smirk. "No I'd rather you not, childhood nicknames are the worst aren't they?" She giggled.

"You and Thomas can stay in my bed tonight" Ethan explained as they made their way down the stairs.

"Where will you stay?" Sophia asked as they walked into the living room, "you should top and tail with Caleb like when I used to stay at your house" Sophia chuckled.

"That actually seems a better offer than the couch" Ethan stated with a laugh.

A good few hours later and Cal and Ethan found themselves sharing Cal's bed. Ethan's head was at the wrong end of the bed and his face lay dangerously close to his older brother's feet.

"You always have to give in to dares don't you?" Ethan huffed.

"I have built up a reputation with Sophia her entire life that I never say no to a dare" Cal replied proudly "I can't let that slip now just because we've grown up" he added.

The brothers had not found themselves in a situation like this since before they reached their teens and even then it was a squeeze! Two fully grown men top and tailing in a double bed was defiantly something hysterical, though neither of them found the funny side, especially the younger man who had the better option of a perfectly uncomfortable couch downstairs he was willing to put his back out on.

Cal was not the type to give in, many a time Ethan had seen his older brother go to extremes for dares and so Ethan figured it would be best to get to sleep as quickly as possible, the quicker he falls asleep, the quicker the night will seem.

Just as he felt himself drifting off Cal spoke out of the darkness "so then, what's it like being a dad?"

"Weird" Ethan replied "but amazing at the same time...which again makes it weird" he attempted to explain, "what's it like being an uncle?"

"Weird, amazing, weird" Cal echoed his brother's words as if he understood his feelings.

A smile grew across Ethan's face as he closed his eyes once more.

"When were you going to tell me you'd had sex anyway?!" Cal called.

Ethan sighed, "Caleb...I've had sex" he spoke sarcastically.

"Very funny" Cal replied in the same sarcastic tone, "Seriously though, I've been waiting for this moment forever, the moment my little bro loses his virginity it's a big deal!" He urged.

"I don't see why it's a big deal, I mean, didn't you lose yours when you were like 14?" Ethan spoke with a smirk.

"...13 but let's not talk about me!-" He was cut off,

"No no Caleb, I will not have this conversation with you!" Ethan called seeing where the conversation was leading.

"I'm just shocked that's all! I mean, how did you even know what to do? Dad died before he could tell you about sex, with me becoming the man of the house I thought I'd have to do it but it seems you done pretty well on your own" Cal rambled on.

"I would rather not learn about the birds and the bees from you Caleb" Ethan replied as he closed his eyes.

"The fact you still call it "the birds and the bees" shows me I've still got my innocent little brother in there somewhere, although he's not so innocent anymore" Cal teased.

Silence filled the room for a moment, Ethan took this moment as another opportunity to try and get some sleep but Cal, again, thought otherwise.

"You know what Ethan?" He called waking his younger brother out of his light sleep.

"What Cal?" he sighed deeply in reply.

"I'm jealous of you, you went into work today and came home with a girlfriend and a son" his brother admitted.

"All in a day's work" Ethan laughed at his own pun.

"...what if that never happens for me?" Cal spoke hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure on more than one account you've had a past sexual relationship with a patient and wondered if their kid was yours" Ethan stated with sarcasm.

"No seriously though Ethan, what if I never find anyone, I never settle down, get married, have kids?" Cal spoke, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I never thought you'd planned that stuff out...Caleb you defiantly will okay, I bet my life on it. Cal you have girls practically drop at your feet, whereas I couldn't even go up and talk to a girl without stuttering, if I can find somebody, then you sure can." Ethan spoke sincerely. A few seconds of silence filled the room before his brother whispered from the darkness,

"Thanks", before continuing, "You're going to make a great dad Ethan, Thomas already loves the bones of you" Cal spoke in the most sincere tone Ethan had ever heard his brother use.

"Thank you Caleb"

It was only when Ethan was awoken by a heavy snore coming from his brother did he realise he'd fallen asleep.

"Cal stop snoring!" Ethan mumbled, no change. "Caleb!" He called again with a nudge causing Cal to wake up startled.

"W-what?" He called still half asleep.

"Stop snoring!" Ethan whispered.

"I don't snore!" Cal replied defensively.

"Well you obviously do! It woke me up!" Ethan snapped. He closed his eyes and again, began to drift off when he felt something touch his face, "move your feet out of my face Caleb" Ethan snapped pushing his feet away disgusted.

"Move your face out of my feet" Cal snapped putting his feet back where they previously lay.

"That doesn't even make any sense" Ethan argued, "Two can play at that game" He threatened and put his feet in his brother's face.

"Move them Ethan" Cal sighed.

"You move yours" Ethan reasoned.

"No!" Cal argued.

"Well then I'm not moving mine!" Ethan protested.

"You're so annoying" Cal snapped.

"I'm annoying?! You're the reason why I'm in this stupid bed in the first place! Every time I'd go to go asleep you'd talk and then when I finally did get to sleep you wake me up with your stupid snoring and now won't let me lie down without being kicked in the face! You're the annoying one" Ethan ranted angrily.

"Just move your feet Ethan" Cal warned pushing his brother's feet away from him.

"No" Ethan pushed his brother back.

"Really?!" Cal called as he pushed his brother's feet once more.

"Get off me" Ethan snapped as he tried to rid himself from his brother's shoving.

"Move your stupid feet out of my face then!" Cal moaned as he sat up and shoved his brother again.

"When are you going to grow up Cal?!" Ethan called angrily as he too sat up and shoved his older brother back, "You're so immature!" He continued, although he knew deep down that fighting back also made him extremely immature.

Cal pushed his brother with more force than he initially intended causing him to fall from the bed with a thud. Ethan looked up at his older brother who had a smirk on his face "...I'm sorry" he chuckled.

"I thought we would've grown up by now but it seems we still find ourselves getting in the same fights as we did when we were younger" Ethan sighed as he sat on the floor.

"Nothing has changed, I still win" Cal spoke plainly.

"Right, couch for me!" Ethan called as he stood to his feet.

"There's a blow up bed in my wardrobe, it used to help me out when couch surfing my friends houses by not actually using the couches" Cal stated as he rolled over to face the wall.

"...seriously?" Ethan asked stunned. If he would have told him that earlier in the night this entire situation could have been avoided.

"What?" Cal asked oblivious as he turned to see his brother.

"Unbelievable." Ethan huffed.

 **We all love Cal and Ethan brotherly moments right? They don't seem to last long though...This was more of a jokey chapter but also a way of me getting the brothers to have right soppy conversation, hope you enjoyed. (Sorry for the length of this chapter it's extremely long!) X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here is the update for today. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying so far! Thanks for all the reviews you have been leaving. Please let me know what you think of this chapter as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Five - Candy floss medicine.

The blow up bed proved easy to blow up, much to Ethan's surprise. He decided to take the bed to his room, to try make a space in the mess on Cal's floor for the bed to lay would take a night of work. Everything he did, he did quietly, which again surprised him. He placed the bed down on his floor and began to drift off. It had only felt like a few minutes had passed when he was awoken yet again.

"Mummy" he heard a small voice whisper.  
"Thomas?" He asked. He turned to see Thomas sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.  
"My arm hurts" he whimpered.

Ethan led the boy down stairs and into the kitchen; he sat him on the counter next to him. "You're due your next medication now anyway" Ethan smiled as he poured out his medicine onto a spoon "open wide" he smiled, Thomas did so swallowing it though not with ease.  
"Yuck that tastes awful!" He called in disgust.  
"Shh" Ethan laughed, "It will make the pain go away, that's what you want right?" He asked with a grin.  
"Yes, but why can't they make it taste like something nice? Like candy floss!" Thomas asked optimistically.  
Which caused Ethan to chuckle, "I'll mention that when I go back in tomorrow sounds, like a good idea to me" he winked, "though, if it tasted like candy floss, would you not be tempted to drink the entire bottle?" Ethan asked as he pulled the boy from the counter.  
"That's a good point! Maybe that's why it's got a horrible taste, I wouldn't drink the entire bottle of that stuff, even if it meant I got a free ride in the Tardis" Thomas spoke as he wondered into the living room, leaving Ethan stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you tired?" Thomas asked Ethan.  
"Not really" Ethan replied with a shrug.  
"What time is it?" Thomas asked as he lay across the couch.  
"Just gone four in the morning, so I suggest you get back to bed" Ethan proposed with a smile.  
"Or...we could stay down here and watch doctor who all night" Thomas proposed smiling mischievously.  
"Though that sounds tempting, I'm in work at eight and I doubt your mother would appreciate me allowing you to stay up all night" Ethan protested.  
"Please, just one episode!" Thomas pleaded.  
He didn't know whether it was his big brown eyes gawping up at him or his innocent little face smiling hopefully but Ethan just couldn't say no to this child.  
"Oh fine, just one and then we're both going to bed" Ethan sighed.  
He now fully understood the meaning of "the puppy dog eyes".

Five episodes later, the TV playing the theme tune on a constant loop, Cal wondered down the stairs to find his brother passed out on the couch with his nephew in his arms, both lay facing the TV, both fast asleep. Cal picked up a cushion and threw it at Ethan causing him to wake up startled. "Good morning there daddyo" Cal spoke sarcastically and walked into the kitchen. As Ethan sat up his back was filled with an aching pain, more than likely due to sleeping on the couch all night, great, he sighed. But then he remembered the reason why he was on the couch in the first place, he looked down at his son sleeping peacefully in his arms and it brought a huge smile to his face instantly. Could life actually be this great? Or was he dreaming? If this was a dream it would be a nightmare to wake up from, the feelings he felt were much too strong.

He gently laid Thomas' head on a cushion, being careful not to wake him and walked into the kitchen.  
"Pinch me" Ethan spoke as he walked up to his older brother.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Pinch me" Ethan spoke again.  
Doing as he was told, though not knowing as to why he pinched his younger brother's arm "I felt that, that means I'm awake right? This is all real?" Ethan asked with a huge smirk on his face.  
"Wow your cheesiness is too much for me to handle this early in the morning" Cal chuckled as he took a sip from his coffee.  
"As cheesy as it may seem Cal, I'm being one hundred percent serious, how can one tiny person as an addition to my life make me feel this great? I honestly can't stop smiling, last night I couldn't sleep for thinking of all the things we can do together and then he woke up asking for his medication and I've never been so happy to get up at 4am in my entire life, we came downstairs and he didn't want to go back up to bed, he wanted to spend time with me Cal, me, his father, do you understand how amazing that feels to say? I'm his father...I've had about 3 hours sleep but I feel on top of the world! God I've known him less than a day and I'm already head over heels in love with him, he's so great isn't he?" Ethan smiled uncontrollably.

He walked upstairs to find Sophia huddled up in the duvet still fast asleep. To him, it was such a beautiful sight, a sight he'd longed to see for years. Sophia was his best friend growing up, his first crush, his first kiss, his first time doing...well you know, (how they created Thomas), his shoulder to cry on, his rock, the person he felt most comfortable with, and vice versa. You know that amazing feeling you get when you're really hungry and you finally see your food coming in a restaurant? He gets that feeling, every single time he sees her...With. Out. Fail. Plus major butterflies! She made him laugh until he thought he was going to get abs, even when he didn't feel like smiling, she had always been there through everything, she knew him better then he knew himself, his family saw her as an additional member, she, to him, was a soul mate, a guardian angel and he just couldn't believe that she was his.

He leant over his bed and gently pressed his lips against hers, causing her to smile instantly though still half asleep, "It's been a while since I've been awoken with a kiss, I forgot you did that" she sighed happily.  
"I'm sorry to be the bourdon of bad news but it's time for work" he whispered.  
She kissed him once more before she pulled away suddenly, "where's Thomas?!" She called in fright.  
"Asleep on the couch downstairs" he reassured her with a smile.  
She sighed with relief, "thank you for everything"  
"Everything? I haven't done a thing" Ethan replied.  
"You know what I mean" she smiled.

15 minutes later, Thomas was awake and Sophia had finished in the shower. She wondered back into Ethan's room where he was getting ready, she had a towel wrapped around her body. Ethan turned to find her back was covered in many cuts and bruises which ran from her shoulder blades; right the way down, it was painful just to look at, meaning it impossible to understand the pain she was feeling with her being the one with the awful bruising.  
Ethan had to double take in shock "Sophia your back" he called as he held her to get a closer look.  
"I'm fine Ethan" she shoved him away.  
"What happened?" He asked full of concern.  
"I fell" she replied bluntly as she pulled on her top.  
"Fell? What, into a boxing ring?" He spoke sarcastically.  
"Ethan please let's not do this now okay, I'm fine" she smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Good morning Uncle Cal" Thomas yawned as he made his way into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast counter.  
"Morning kiddo" Cal smiled as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of the boy.  
"Is Cal short for Callum?" Thomas asked as he looked down at the plate before him.  
"No, it's short for Caleb" Cal explained as he leaned back on the kitchen counter, folding his arms.  
"Callum won't make me pancakes, he tells me to make my own or eat porridge, I hate porridge" Thomas continued as he began to tuck in.  
"No one likes porridge, it's like gruel" Cal replied understandingly.  
"Callum likes porridge" Thomas stated.  
"Who's Callum?" Cal asked.  
"Mummy's friend." Thomas replied as he stuffed in a mouthful of pancakes.  
"He lives with you?" Cal asked confused.  
"Yes" Thomas spoke through the food in his mouth.  
"Is he mummy's boyfriend?" Cal questioned.  
"No, mummy hates him, he always makes her cry" Thomas replied innocently as he fiddled with his food on his plate.  
"Why does he live with you?" Cal asked confused.  
"He works with mummy at the hospital, he had nowhere to live and so she said he could stay for a few days but he's been there for months now, he won't leave because he loves mummy" Thomas replied as he again filled his mouth.  
"Does mummy love him?" Cal urged.  
"No mummy is in love with someone else" Thomas replied sounding uninterested.  
"What? Who?" Cal snapped.  
Thomas put down his spoon and slowly looked up at his uncle with widened eyes, causing Cal to move in closer as if the young boy were going to share his deepest darkest secret with him. Cal felt his heart jump to his throat.  
"His name is Ethan" Thomas spoke sarcastically.  
"Oh very funny" Cal shook his head as he leaned back against the counter, secretly letting out a silent sigh of relief. "You said he makes her cry?" He continued, focusing on the more important matters.  
"Yes, when they fight, Callum always wins" Thomas sighed.  
Cal felt his heart plummet, "D-does he hurt her, Thomas?" He whispered as he leaned into the boy once more.  
Thomas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his father who entered.

"Right come on we're going to be late" Ethan spoke to Cal as he closed his briefcase. Sophia followed Ethan into the kitchen and Cal tossed her an apple which she caught.  
"Quick breakfast" he stated. She smiled at him gratefully. Thomas stood up give her a good morning hug before he turned to Ethan excitedly.  
"Can I come with you today instead of mummy?" He asked.  
"Uhm" Ethan hesitated; exchanging glances between Sophia and Cal. Cal shrugged and left the room giving him no help whatsoever. Ethan looked toward Sophia helplessly.  
"Pleaseeee" Thomas urged giving his father the puppy dog eye look that he found out last night actually worked quite well on him.  
"Okay fine" Ethan sighed. Yet again, his son's puppy dog eyes had gotten the better of him.  
"Be good for your father" Sophia smiled as she kissed Thomas on the forehead.  
"I will!" He replied excitedly taking hold of Ethan's hand in his and rushing him out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's today's update, it's only a short one, hope you enjoy. I just want you all to know that I do see every review and I appreciate every single one posted (good or even bad) if you would like me to start replying to your reviews then just let me know and I will do, it does feel like the more polite thing to do...let me know anyways (Sorry about the random layout of this chapter, I've tried to amend it but it doesn't seem to be working) please let me know what you think, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Six - Fatherhood

Ethan walked proudly into the ED, hand in hand with Thomas, who skipped happily alongside him, Cal followed closely behind. "Ah my favourite little cutie is back to see me, what a pleasant surprise!" Rita called as she saw the pair walk in.

"Control yourself Rita, Ethan's a taken man" Cal chuckled from behind his younger brother.

"Ha, ha, ha" Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Thomas!" Zoe called surprised before giving Ethan daggers, "how's your arm?" She smiled down at the small boy.

"Better after daddy gave me the horrible non-candy floss tasting medicine" Thomas explained.

Zoe and Rita exchanged confused glances, "Long story" Ethan rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What's he doing here?" Zoe whispered as Thomas was distracted by Robyn and Louise who had now came over to coo over the small boy.  
"I'm sorry Doctor Hanna, I know it's not allowed but I had no other option, his school is closed because of the crash yesterday and awkwardly me and Sophia are on the same shifts, he wanted to come with me, it's the first and last time I promise, but he's a good kid, he'll stay out of trouble won't you?" Ethan nudged Thomas; he looked up and nodded politely.

"What's your toy today?" Rita smiled.

"Its remote control K-9! Daddy gave him to me!" He smiled joyfully.

"Well I'm just about to have my break so do you want to go play with K-9 in the staff room?" Rita proposed.

"Yeah!" The boy replied excitedly.  
"Thanks Rita" Ethan whispered.

It was a pretty normal shift for both brothers; no one died which was always a bonus working in the ED. The three hours of sleep that Ethan had gotten the night before was finally taking its toll on him. His eyes were getting heavier with each blink, to the point where he was worried for the next blink to come in case they didn't open again and he'd fall asleep standing upright, however he made it through work, which felt like a job within itself.

"I'm so tired" Thomas yawned as he walked alongside Ethan and Cal to reception.  
"Me too, who's smart idea was it to stay up all night and watch Doctor Who again?" Ethan spoke sarcastically causing Thomas to smile with guilt.  
"You look shattered pal" Max spoke as Cal lifted up the young boy and sat him on reception desk.  
"I am" Thomas yawned again.  
"Well you have to stay awake until we get home because you haven't had dinner yet" Ethan replied responsibly.  
"Are we staying at yours again?" He asked excitedly.  
"Yes, but you're going to sleep at a reasonable time tonight mister, early night's are in order" Ethan replied as he left reception to get changed from his scrubs in the staff room.

A good five minutes later and Ethan wondered back to reception.  
"Where's Thomas?" He asked as he approached his colleagues stood at the desk. Cal pointed over to the chairs in the waiting room. Ethan looked over to find his son asleep spread out across the seats.  
"Cal you let him go to sleep? He hasn't eaten yet" he sighed deeply and walked over to where Thomas lay.  
"Well you took ages to get changed, I can't force the kid to stay awake. Anyway you _did_ say early nights are in order" Cal replied, which caused a smile to grow across Thomas' face. Realisation grew across Ethan and he looked down at his "sleeping" son knowingly.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do now Thomas is asleep" he spoke sarcastically causing Thomas to smile even more.  
"You know, he looks really comfy, I wouldn't want to disturb him. I think he can stay here tonight, come on Cal get K-9 let's go" Ethan spoke loudly. Thomas opened one eye slightly to find his father was walking away.  
"No daddy it was a joke don't leave me here! I'm awake" Thomas called as he chased after him.  
"Do you think you can prank me?" Ethan laughed as he picked him up and tickled him causing the young boy to laugh hysterically.

"Right, home" Ethan smiled as he put him down. Thomas walked over to Cal and took his hand leading him away.  
"We'll get him next time" Cal whispered with a wink.  
"Good night Thomas" Zoe smiled.  
"Good night Doctor Hanna" he chuckled in reply.  
Everyone watched as the three disappeared out the ED doors.  
"He's such a happy kid" Noel spoke.  
"And cute as well" Robyn added.  
"Ethan's taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, it's like he was made for it" Zoe announced, unable to hide the shocked tone to her voice.  
"I know, it's so cute!" Robyn added again.  
"Is everything just cute to you?" Lofty laughed.  
"Yes. Everything." Robyn chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, here's today's chapter! Hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, please let me know you're thoughts on this one, Kayxxx :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy Casualty tonight :D**

Chapter Seven - Regrets

Ethan and Thomas had fallen asleep in front of the TV within half an hour of being home. Cal had insisted on taking Sophia to her house to pick up some clean clothes for her and Thomas, this was something Ethan had promised but he was currently exhausted, so his brother stepped up to the job.

"Thanks for this Caleb" Sophia smiled as she sat in the passenger's seat looking out of the window.

"No worries" Cal replied.

"My car should be out the garage by tomorrow so you won't have to play taxi after that" she smiled.

"Don't worry about it"

"So..." He spoke awkwardly, "Thomas is a good kid"

"Yes he's a credit" she smiled.

"...why was it that you never told Ethan that he had a son? Is there a reason or..?" He spat out.

"It's complicated" She replied.

"Sophia this is me you're talking to, I'm not one of the people you meet who ask where Thomas' father is and you don't know where to start so you just say "it's complicated", it's me Soph, you can talk to me" he replied sincerely.

"...Ethan told me he was moving down to London for a new job, he asked me to go with him but I didn't want to go with him because, well, I wanted to stay closer to home. We spent the night together before he left and a few weeks after he left I found out I was pregnant" she paused for a moment to examine Cal's facial expression, he gave her an encouraging nod and she continued.

"I phoned him up and we planned to meet, I didn't tell him about the pregnancy then, I was going to tell him when I met up with him you know, face to face, so I got the train down to London to meet him and he texted me saying "something important has come up" and that he "couldn't make it"." She paused again as she had tears building in her eyes. "Caleb there was a time when I was the most important thing to him, and I know that makes me sound so pathetic and selfish but I thought if something was more important than us meeting up then I obviously wasn't as important to him as I thought. Please bear in mind that I was completely overrun with pregnancy hormones at the time. I drove myself crazy thinking of all the possibilities when he cancelled and the only thing that hurt me was the thought that he'd found someone new and was living his life happily whilst I carried his baby. He never tried to get in touch with me again and so I thought that's what it must have been, he must have began his new life. It wasn't until last year he called me randomly and told me everything, the reason he cancelled that day was because his mother had taken a turn for the worse and he had to go back home to look after her and that he ended up staying with her until she died last year, I felt like shit Caleb. I'd lived the last five years of my life believing some lie I'd made up in my own head. I regret everything, not going down to London with him being the main one by far" She sighed, looking down ashamed.

"What so you just assumed something and hated him for it?" Cal snapped defensively.

"Hated him? Caleb, I loved him, I _still_ love him. I love him so much that I could never bring myself to give as much love to a person as I did Ethan, except for Thomas of course" she replied.

"What, you love him?" Cal spoke in realisation.

"I always have" she smiled wondrously.

"Well he loves you, obviously, God he loves you and-and Thomas he loves you both, you should move in, start at proper life together as a family or even, make more family! You should get married and then-"

Sophia cut his fantasy rambling off, "Cal stop" she chuckled.

"Why? You love him, he loves you, and you're perfect for each other! All I want is for you both to be happy and for you both to be happy...together is the best possible way I could ever imagine that happening Soph" he continued.

"Third one on the right" Sophia spoke pointing out the window.

"What?" Cal asked confused.

"My house" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, of course" Cal replied as he pulled up outside. He had gotten too lost in his own thoughts that he'd forgotten the reason he was driving in the first place.

"I won't be long" she smiled as she took off her seatbelt.

"Don't you want any help?" He called.

"No! You-you stay here, I only need to grab a few things" she spoke frantically and hurried in, she didn't want Cal going with her as she had no idea if the house was empty or not.

She entered her house to find it in darkness; it must be empty thank God. She began to stuff as much as she could into her bags, her clothes, Thomas' clothes, toothbrushes, some of his favourite toys, anything! Just as she was done and ready to leave the kitchen light switched on "oh God" she called in shock. She was greeted by a man who sat at the table nursing a can of beer. This man had black straggly hair which matched the colour of the stubble on his troubled face "God Callum you scared me half to death then" she chuckled.

"Where have you been?" He spoke firmly in his deep and raspy voice, ignoring her attempt of a joke.

"What do you mean?" She asked acting oblivious.

"Don't act dumb with me Sophia" he yelled angrily as he threw his can across the room. "Where did you stay last night?" He urged.

"A-at a friend's" she stuttered with fright.

"A friend's?" He asked as he drunkenly stumbled his way towards her "what friend?" He slurred as he stopped just before her, brushing away a piece of hair from her face with his finger.

She pulled her face away from him in disgust as she desperately searched for a girl's name, ANY GIRL'S NAME. "Rita" she spat out, "she hasn't been well and so I offered to stay with her to help her round the house a bit until she's back on her feet" she rambled.

"Why have you took the kid?" He continued.

"Thomas" she corrected him firmly, "they get on really well and I wouldn't leave him here alone anyway" she replied.

"He wouldn't be alone" he whispered, she turned quickly and ran for the front door pulling it open slightly, "he'd be with me" he yelled as he chased after her, grabbing her arm away from the door handle.

"Exactly!" she spat out angrily. He spun her round and pushed her hard against the door causing it to slam closed. She winced in pain as she hit it and looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he rested his head against her shoulder, still with a tight grip on her arms.

"You said you wouldn't do it again" she spoke as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he repeated shaking his head.

"Just off me Callum" she ordered.

"I promise you I won't hurt you again Sophia, I won't" he pleaded.

"Maybe I won't give you the chance to, I might not ever come back" she replied as he released his grip on her.

"Where did you _really_ stay?" He asked.

There was a sudden knock on the door with startled them both. Sophia's heart plummeted

"Go away Callum" she whispered, "unless you want me to tell whoever's behind this door what you do to me then-" he walked away.

She grabbed her bags, wiped her tears from her face, took a deep breath and opened the door to find Cal stood on the step with his hands in his pockets. She quickly left and shut the door behind her before he could see inside.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he took the bags from her and put them in the boot of the car.

"Yep" she smiled as she took a seat in the passenger's seat.

"I heard the door slam" Cal explained as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Must've been the wind" she smiled looking down; she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him.

"Or Callum?" He looked at her knowing.

She looked up at him suddenly, "how do you-"

"Thomas" he replied.

She looked at him for a moment and then held her head back down again, "it was the wind" she whispered.

"Soph I'm here for you, you know that right?" He whispered as he gently laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump with fright.

"Just drive" she whispered.

"Has he hurt you?" Cal snapped looking over his shoulder at her house, he frantically fiddled to undo his seatbelt "I'll sort him out" he threatened.

"No Cal please" she begged stopping him in his tracks, "I'm fine, I promise you, he doesn't hurt me he's my friend, he's just drunk that's all" she smiled reassuringly, Cal looked at her warily.

"Please, let's just go home, I want to see Thomas I've barely seen him all day" She pleaded.

Cal sighed deeply, for some reason he let this slip though it felt like the completely wrong thing to do. Something was obviously wrong, but he turned the key and they began the journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed Casualty last night! I loved Cal trying on Ethan's glasses, really made me chuckle. I forgot to say at the beginning of this story that this can slightly link in with my other story "Sometimes silence can be the loudest scream" if you would like to take it that way, but it's completely up to you, it won't make that much of a difference however it made be fun to make the connections. Anyways, here is today's chapter which I hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Eight - An eye opener

A week later and things were starting to work like clockwork with Ethan's house now holding four. Sophia's bruised body had now begun to heal as the only thing Ethan's gentle mind would think to lay on her were kisses. He and Thomas had grown increasingly closer, bonding whenever they got the chance, to the point where Ethan found himself missing him the second he left for work until he got back home. It was Thomas' first day back at school and also Sophia's only day off work; she decided to go to her house to talk to Callum which seemed like a good idea at the time though she now regretted that decision deeply.

"Sophia?" Zoe asked, surprised to see her wonder into the ward.

"Are you here to see Ethan?" She continued.

"No! He can't know I'm here" she whispered quickly in reply.

"Right, okay..." Zoe looked at her confused.

"Could I speak to you when you have time?" Sophia asked quietly.

"I have time now" Zoe replied.

"Okay just, promise me you won't ask questions" Sophia proposed as she entered the cubicle with Zoe, she pulled off her top to revile her back was covered in bruising, cuts, grazes. "Sophia!" Zoe gasped, "what happened?!" She continued shocked at the sight.

Sophia looked at her knowingly, "sorry, no questions" Zoe stopped holding up her hands.

"Right, let's get you cleaned up" Zoe spoke hesitantly. She gently pressed a wipe across Sophia's back, wiping away the blood, causing Sophia to wince.

"It's not what you think by the way" she spoke breaking the silence.

"If someone is hurting you Sophia you have to speak out" Zoe replied.

"It's not Ethan" She snapped.

Zoe stayed quiet, continuing to work.

"Do you really think Ethan would ever lay a finger on me?" Sophia continued stunned.

"I wouldn't think Ethan would have a child hidden away somewhere either" Zoe replied snidely.

"It's not Ethan" she replied firmly.

Once done, Zoe and Sophia wondered out of the cubicle, after Zoe had given her the all clear that Ethan wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Sophia?" Ethan asked surprised as he appeared from nowhere, "is everything okay?" He continued.

"Yep, I was just looking for you actually" she smiled.

"You had me worried then, I thought something had happened" he sighed with relief.

"Do you fancy going out tonight? We could go for a meal in that restaurant we used to go to?" She proposed.

"You came all this way just to ask me that? Why didn't you just call me?" He looked at her confused.

"I wanted to get out, it's my day off and I've been stuck in all day with nothing to do, with Thomas back at school it's even worse. I did go to get some more stuff from my house though" she spoke as she looked over Ethan's shoulder where Cal was stood at the nursing station looking at her knowingly.

"Okay, well looks like we're going to need a babysitter for Thomas" Ethan stated as he spun on his heels to face Cal.

"Yeah sure, it's about time my uncle duties started" Cal spoke as he closed some notes he had on a patient.

"What, really?" Ethan asked surprised at how easy his brother agreed.

"Yeah, you two are well overdue a night out anyway" he smiled toward his brother.

"Okay, well, thanks" Ethan smiled awkwardly.

"There's a magazine about the darklets and cyberpeople things in the shop that I was going to get him, it'll keep him occupied for a while at least" Cal stated.

"Daleks and Cybermen. God Cal have you learnt nothing this past week?" Ethan chuckled, "it's a good job I was the one correcting you and not Thomas" he smiled.

"Don't let him stay up past eight, make sure he eats before he goes to bed, oh and he likes to watch Doctor Who in his room before he falls asleep, oh and if he has any homework make sure he does it" Sophia listed to Cal but he looked at her mischievously, "so that means bed at midnight, takeaway pizza, watching wrestling all night and, come on, he's six, he won't have any homework that _actually_ matters" Cal stated.

"Very funny Caleb, I mean it, did you even listen to me?" She looked at him stunned.

"Bed at eight, food before that, Doctor Who on, homework if he has it" he sighed.

"Good" she smiled.

"Talk about being the fun uncle" Cal mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"See you later" Sophia replied and kissed Ethan on the cheek. Before she left she gave Zoe a look and Zoe replied with a reassuring smile. Ethan wouldn't find out about the real reason why she was here from Zoe.

Cal wondered off into a cubicle where a patient waited treatment whispering the words "Dalek and Cybermen" to himself repeatedly in hopes to drill it into his mind in time for his night with his nephew. Zoe saw the opportunity to sweep in.

"Ethan, how long have you known Sophia?" Zoe asked quietly.

"God, all my life really, my mum and her mum were best friends growing up" he smiled, "Sophia's mum had her the same time my mum had me" he added.

"Aw that's lovely" she smiled.

"Yes, she practically lived with us in the end" Ethan replied as he fiddled with some pens.

"How so?" Zoe asked.

"Well..." Ethan began as he put the pens down and looked up at Zoe, "Sophia's mum was lovely but her dad, he was a drunk...a violent one, him and Sophia's mum would fight constantly and Sophia used to sneak away and come stay with us to get away from it for a while" he explained.

"Did he ever hit Sophia?" Zoe asked.

"A few times, once really badly and so she moved in permanently, it wasn't a safe environment for a child" he stated with a shudder.

"What happened to her parents?" Zoe asked.

"Well her mother was really badly beaten by her father one day and she died, that's the way we all knew she would go, she wouldn't ever leave him you see, although he hurt her, she still loved him. Sophia's dad drank himself to death a few years later, again, yet another predictable death. I'd never let anyone hurt Sophia, she hates violence." Ethan concluded sadly.

"That's so sad" Zoe replied sincerely.

"She practically became part of the family out of if though, my mother saw her as a daughter. My mother always wanted a daughter but once she had me she took really ill and her condition worsened with time, you know the rest...Cal saw her as a little sister, I only ever saw her as Sophia" he explained.

"What about your dad? You always talk wonders about your mum but never bring up your dad, Cal too" Zoe spoke in realisation.

"Well, me and Cal have different dads, hence the different second names. Cal's dad walked out on him when he was four and so he barely has any memory of him at all. Caleb absolutely despises his father so it's no wonder you haven't heard him speak of him. My dad was the one that brought Cal up and me too of course. I loved my dad he was like a best friend to me rather than a father." He spoke wondrously.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He died when I was seven" Ethan replied looking down,

"..Prostate cancer" he added.

"Aw Ethan I'm so sorry, that must've been horrible" she looked at him sympathetically.

"It was, but hey ho, life does that sometimes right?" He forced out a smile.

"My dad died, and then Sophia's mum died, then her dad. We went to the same nursery, primary school, secondary school, college, university, it was only when I got offered a job down in London we parted for the first time. It was when I was in London, I got a call from my mother, she never asked for help in her life and so for her to call me showed how much she must've needed me, I came home and made her priority, until the end" he continued.

"Were you a young carer Ethan?" Zoe asked sadly, she didn't really want to know the answer.

"...well, I suppose that's what it would be known as these days but... I never looked at it in that way, I saw it as a way of life. If someone is suffering you should help them right? It's common sense. After dad died me and Cal took over looking after mum. Cal did most of it until he reached his teens and found sex and alcohol much more entertaining" he smiled sadly.

"How old were you when you took over properly?" She continued.

"...11 I'd say, but I'd never see it as a bourdon, I loved spending time with my mum even if all she ever did was go on about how much she loves and idolises Caleb" he shook his head with a smile.

"Me and Sophia used to go and sit on a rooftop late at night when mum and Caleb were asleep, just to escape for a while, I think I might take her back there one day, revisit memory lane" he smiled.

"Ethan RTC coming in, ten minutes" Connie announced as she hurried passed him.

"On it Mrs Beauchamp" he replied, being snapped back to the present day, "sorry if I've just burnt your ear off talking Doctor Hanna, I'll give them some resting time now" he chuckled.

"It was nice talking to you Ethan" Zoe smiled as he wondered off. "Wow" Zoe thought, she had no idea what Ethan had been through in his life, in fact, she had no idea what anyone has been through or were going through. This conversation with Ethan opened Zoe's eyes completely. One thing she was certain on was that Sophia was safe in Ethan's arms, but was it that caused the damage?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, here is today's chapter. I hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Nine – Uncle Duties

Ethan's shift had finished and he left for his night out with Sophia half way through Cal's shift, which was now coming to an end. He stood at the nursing station and signed his last patient off with a smile; he was actually looking forward to his night with Thomas.

"Right, I'm off to school to pick up the little one and then I might take him the park on the way home, play some footy" he decided with a nod.

"Have fun" Rita smiled.

"Or do you think he'd rather go to the cinema?" He asked changing his mind.

"I'm sure whatever you choose he'll love it" Tess smiled reassuringly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Dylan spat down the phone catching everyone's attention, "fine just send them here, I suppose we'll have to pick up the pieces as always" he replied firmly and slammed the phone down.

"What's gotten into you?" Zoe spoke shocked at his sudden anger.

"That idiotic excuse of a hospital is transferring all their patients over to us" he sighed.

"St James'? Why?" Zoe asked confused.

"There's been fire there or something, I don't really care to be honest, we don't have the staff here to treat their patients, prepare for many many endless breaches" he shook his head angrily as he turned to storm away.

"Are the staff there okay?" Zoe called after him.

"Didn't ask" Dylan called back, Zoe rolled her eyes and turned back to face her colleagues who stood in open mouthed shock.

"Good job Sophia wasn't working today" Cal announced with a sigh of relief, "good luck here anyway" he smiled as he turned away.

"Cal!" Zoe called after him stopping him in his tracks, "is there any way you can work overtime?" She asked.

"Not really I've got to look after Thomas" he replied with a shrug.

"We really need you here Cal, is there no way you could bring him here?" She proposed.

"I have stuff planned Zoe" he protested.

"Please?" She added.

"Fine" He sighed deeply head to pick him nephew up from school.

Zoe had promised Cal she wouldn't call for him unless he was desperately needed, leaving him to spend time with Thomas, even if they were just sat on the staff room couch.

"So, how was school?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Good, everyone is all still bandaged up after the crash like me" he replied as he looked down at his arm.

"Did that girl tell everyone you were her hero?" Cal spoke with a smile.

"Yes Jess told everyone, they're all calling me a hero but I don't feel like one" he admitted.

"You saved the day kiddo, you'd make a good Doctor I think, both medically and defeating Daleks" he praised causing the boy to smile.

"...Uncle Cal?" He whispered hesitantly, "you know how you said I could come to you if I need advice getting girls?" Thomas began, causing a huge grin to grow on Cal's face.

Thomas sighed heavily and continued, "You were right, I do like Jess but I don't know how to tell her..." He spoke hesitantly.

"Well you've come to the right person" Cal smiled mischievously, "what you need to do is-" he was cut off suddenly.

"Cal, you're needed" Lofty announced popping his head in the door.

"Can't it wait?" Cal snapped in reply.

"Not really" Lofty shrugged.

"Here, take this" Cal pulled out all his change he had in his pocket and placed it in Thomas' tiny hands, "pick something from the shop that Jess would like and I'll talk you through what to say later on" he winked.

Thomas' face lit up, "Thanks Uncle Cal"

Thomas made his way through the packed hospital corridors passing patients as he wondered. He looked up at the people who could easily pass as giants next to him being so small. There were people fighting, people calling out in pain, people covered in blood, people vomiting, this wasn't really the place for a child but it didn't seem to bother him, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Once he reached the shop he began to search around. With Jess in mind went straight to the chocolate which was right next to the magazine rack, where his attention was quickly drawn to after he'd noticed Daleks and Cybermen on the front cover of one of them. "Cool" he grinned as he picked it up and began to flick through.

"Hiya Pal" a man smiled down at him, pulling his attention from his magazine.

"Hi Callum" he replied looking up at the man stood in a green paramedics uniform.

"Don't I get a hug?" He urged. Thomas sighed and put his magazine back to hug the man.

Cal, who was stood at reception talking to a patient spotted the man talking to his nephew, he excused himself and made his way over warily.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you and mum come home?" Callum asked looking down at the boy.

"We're staying at mummy's friend's, her name is Rita, she's very poorly so we're looking after and I went with her to make her smile because I'm always good at making Rita smile" he explained.

"You sound like you've practiced that word for word there matey, did your mummy tell you to say that? Callum spoke knowingly.

"No" Thomas replied.

"Lies!" Callum snapped causing the boy to jump slightly, "Do you know why mummy won't answer my calls?" He continued more calmly.

"She doesn't want to be friends with you anymore because you make her cry" Thomas replied as he picked up a chocolate bar and took it to the counter. The cashier looked at Callum warily having heard Thomas' words.

"No I don't, why would you say that?" Callum smiled reassuringly at the cashier.

"Yes you do, it makes me want to cry when I see her cry but I don't because I'm strong, that's what she always says, I have to stay strong" Thomas spoke as he handed his money to the lady who looked at Callum with disgust.

"I've never hurt your mummy before Thomas why would you say such a thing?" Callum continued his act in attempt to silence young Thomas.

Thomas spun round and began to yell angrily "Yes you do! She's always bruised and she has to hide it with makeup after you fight because you-"

Callum pulled him aside away from the cashier and kneeled down before him, "Okay listen you little brat, keep your mouth shut, or I'll give your mummy something to cry about do you understand?!" He threatened.

"Hey hey, back off!" Cal called as he grabbed Callum, pinning him hard up against the wall and clenched his fist ready to throw a punch.

"Doctor Knight don't!" Thomas called as he tugged on Cal's scrubs, "Callum, this Doctor Knight, he's the doctor that made my arm better look" Thomas continued as he held up his bandaged arm.

Cal looked down at his nephew confused, still with Callum in his grasp.

"If you dare ever lay a finger on him again I swear to God I will kill you" Cal roared protectively as he held the man before him.

"Stop!" Thomas called, but his voice was wasted, his small voice couldn't be heard over the man shouting.

"You're a bit overprotective for a doctor" Callum attempted to laugh though his heart was beating like crazy in his chest, terrified by the man who held him so tightly.

"Please, don't" Thomas shook his head as he tugged at Cal once more.

Cal looked down at the boy and then back up to Callum, "I'm his uncle, actually" he replied as he looked at the man in disgust.

"Ah now it all makes sense" Callum smiled down at the boy.

"No!" Thomas roared and ran off down the corridor.

"Thomas?" Cal called after him, "I think its best you leave" he spoke as he released his grip on the paramedic "and don't you bother showing your face around here again because you _will_ regret it" he warned before he turned, tracing the steps his nephew had just ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone here's today's chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'm happy to read so many of you are enjoying this story so far and I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews you have been leaving so far, so thank youuuu! Kayxxx :)**

 **Has anyone else read the spoilers for this week's episode? For those who haven't, all I'm going to say is...Ethan.**

Chapter Ten – Time for truth

He found Thomas sat on the staff room couch with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried into them, Zoe was sat next to him.  
"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Cal asked as he made his way over to him, he didn't answer.  
"Was that Callum?" Cal asked as he took a seat next to him, Thomas nodded slowly still with his head buried away. Cal looked at Zoe helplessly.  
"Who is Callum, Thomas?" Zoe stepped in to help.  
"He works with mummy at the hospital, he didn't have anywhere to live and so she said he could stay at our house for a bit, but, he wouldn't ever leave" Thomas explained as he looked up.  
"Is he your mummy's boyfriend?" Zoe asked.  
"No, daddy is mummy's boyfriend. Mummy hates Callum...Every time she asks him to leave he gets angry and they fight" Thomas replied as he buried himself into his knees again.  
"Does he hit her?" Cal asked in dread.  
Thomas nodded.  
"Has he ever hurt you?" Cal continued, dreading the answer he may get.  
Thomas didn't budge.  
"Thomas?" He called, again getting nothing in reply.  
"This is really important Thomas" Zoe whispered.  
He slowly lifted his head out of his knees and spoke reluctantly "...he did once but he didn't mean it, it was my fault because I tried to stop him hitting mummy he got me by mistake" he explained.  
"It wasn't your fault Thomas, none of this is your fault" Zoe replied as she placed her arm around him in comfort. Cal felt his blood begin to boil; he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.  
"Cal..." Zoe shook her head as she held the young boy.  
"I can't just let him get away with this Zoe" he replied as he paced back and forth.  
"What are you going to do Uncle Cal?" Thomas asked looking up at him in fear. His innocent deep brown eyes blinking up at him made him see sense.  
"Nothing" he sighed as he sat back down, "Thomas you're safe now, he can't hurt you or mummy anymore okay?" He whispered as he held his nephew's hand.  
"No! You told him you're my uncle, now he knows that I'm with you Uncle Cal, he'll get angry at mummy for lying and if he finds out about daddy he'll get even angrier because Callum loves her. I thought if I came to the hospital to find my daddy then mummy would be safe again, but, I was wrong, it's gotten worse and it's all my fault" Thomas spoke as he held his head down.  
"What do you mean it's all your fault?" Cal asked confused.  
"...it's my fault the school bus crashed" Thomas admitted.  
"What?" Cal asked, exchanging concerned glances with Zoe.  
"My Dalek fell to the front of the bus, I could've gone to get it but I didn't, I thought if we crash then at least I can go to the hospital and I might meet my daddy and so I left it and then we did crash and..." He stopped himself there; he looked at his uncle with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Thomas" Cal sighed as he took him into his embrace, "hey, it's okay, no one died right?" He smiled reassuringly as his nephew held him tightly.  
"But they could have" Thomas whimpered, his voice muffled by Cal's body.  
"What happened to you being strong ay? Don't cry" Cal whispered awkwardly in attempt to comfort the boy.

"Sorry to butt in but I was there when the driver got brought in and they took him straight up to upstairs, the last I heard they were booking him in for surgery for Hydrocephalus" Rita spoke as she had caught the end of the conversation between the doctor and the young boy.  
"What, he had a stroke?" Cal looked up at Rita who nodded in reply.  
"Thomas it wasn't your fault the bus crashed, the driver was very ill, it had nothing to do with your Dalek" Rita smiled as she kneeled down before him.  
"Really?" He asked as he looked up at her "we crashed because he was poorly?" He continued.  
"Yep" Rita smiled. Thomas sighed with relief and threw himself into her arms, "thank you" he whispered.

A time had come that Cal thought never would, his shift had finally ended. He picked up his sleeping nephew who had fallen asleep whilst playing with Max in the staff room a good hour ago and carried him to reception where everyone stood looking just as exhausted as Cal felt.  
"Thanks for staying Cal, we wouldn't have gotten through tonight without you" Zoe smiled.  
"I'd ask you out for a drink with us but it looks like you've got your hands full" Max joked.  
"No, I think I'm just going to go home and crash out on the couch" Cal replied with a yawn.  
Rita, Robyn and Louise came to coo over the sleeping child who had his head resting on Cal's shoulder, "I miss the days when you were little and you could just fall asleep anywhere and wake up the next day in your own bed, it was like magic" Robyn smiled as she stroked Thomas' cheek with the back of her hand.  
"I'm sure that's happened to you a few times right Cal? Minus the waking up in your own bed part, more like a stranger's bed, and the magic more likely being alcohol" Max joked, causing Cal to smile, he was too exhausted to laugh.  
"What are going to do about Callum?" Zoe whispered.  
"I'll talk to Sophia about it when I can, I just want to get him home now" he replied looking down at Thomas and head out the doors.

Ethan got out of the taxi, stumbling slightly as he did so and hurried to the other side to open the door for Sophia.  
"My lady" he smiled as she got out.  
"How much do you want to bet Cal's in there now with Thomas still awake watching some wrestling show?" Ethan spoke as he fiddled with his key in the door.  
"Honestly, nothing could wreck my mood right now" she smiled as she pressed her lips against his as they stumbled their way through the door. They wondered into the living room, hand in hand where they found Cal fast asleep on the couch with Thomas at his side, "well at least he's asleep, but I doubt his 8pm bedtime happened" Ethan chuckled as he made his way over to them.  
"Cal" he called and he gently shook his brother, waking him up.  
"What?" Cal mumbled as he woke.  
"What happened to Thomas' 8 O clock bedtime?" Ethan asked with a smirk.  
"Don't get me started on that Nibbles, I didn't get out of work until half eleven" he yawned as he sat up.  
"What? Why?" Sophia asked confused.  
"There was a fire at St. James' so their paramedics had to transfer all their patients over to us" he explained.  
"Are the staff okay?" She asked in worry.  
"Yeah they're all fine, though there are some paramedics who need their heads sorting out" Cal replied snidely throwing a glance in her direction. Sophia looked at him warily.  
"Talk about hectic!" Ethan spoke with a hiccup.  
"Are you drunk?" Cal asked as he examined his younger brother, who was stood smiling like a fool, something he often tended to do after he had gotten a few beers down him.  
"I may be slightly" he slurred making a gesture with his thumb and index finger with only small space in between.  
"Well Thomas fell asleep about ten-ish when he was playing with Max and Rita gave him a sandwich before that so he's eaten" Cal explained as he stood up.  
"Thanks for having him Caleb, I'll just take him up to bed" Sophia smiled.  
"I'll take him" Ethan spoke as he picked up his sleeping son and carried him up to bed.

"What type of sickos do you let into your life Sophia?!" Cal spat out as soon as Ethan was out of sight.  
"What?" She looked at him confused.  
"Callum showed up today, he threatened Thomas right in front of me, it took everything in me not to knock him out" He shook his head angrily, "Thomas was so scared" he added as he sighed sadly.  
"No Cal, please tell me you didn't tell him who you were" She spoke frantically.  
"Yes I did, I had to, I can't have him thinking doctors in Holby just randomly pin people up to the wall" he explained.  
"You didn't!" She spat out shocked.  
"Yes I did, he look terrified, like he was going to burst out crying" he replied with disgust on his face as he thought back.  
"He's scared of people his own size or gender" she added, "does he know about Ethan?" She asked in fear.  
"No, I don't think so" Cal replied.  
"I can literally never go back to the house again, I don't want to even imagine how he'd react" she spoke with a shudder.  
Cal held her gently in front of him and ducked down to her level "Sophia its okay" he whispered.  
"No it's not Caleb, you don't know what he's capable of!" She protested.  
"I won't let him hurt you again, this is your home now. So what, you've got a boyfriend? What's the big deal? He doesn't own you Sophia, Callum can't hurt you anymo-" he was cut off by Ethan who re-entered humming a song cheerfully; completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Have you told him our news?" He smiled as he intertwined his hand with Sophia's.  
"You tell him" she forced out a smile.  
Ethan took a deep breath and looked up at his older brother with joy in his eyes and spoke "we're engaged" as a smiled beamed his face.  
Cal stood frozen in shock for a few seconds looking towards Sophia, only now did he understand why she was so worried about Callum finding out about Ethan.  
"Oh that's amazing news, congratulations!" He smiled proudly as he hugged his brother.  
"I used mum's ring, I hope that's okay? I know you had plans to use it earlier on in the year..." Ethan spoke considerately.  
"Yeah of course it is, she left it to you anyway" Cal smiled reassuringly in attempt to block out his thoughts of what happened with Taylor.  
"One thing" Ethan stated, "you know Sophia, she's pretty much had her dream wedding planned since she was Thomas' age, I think she knows everything down to the font of the nameplates, whereas the only things I ever planned having at my wedding were our parents and you. Obviously not all of that can happen however you're still here, and so I wanted to ask, will you be my best man?" He looked towards him awkwardly, holding his breath awaiting the answer.  
"Yes! Did you even have to ask? I wouldn't let anyone else be the best man at my little bro's wedding" Cal replied as he put his brother into a headlock and ruffled his hair, Ethan escaped his brother's grasp and looked at him with a smile as he straightened his glasses on his face. "I'll have to get writing my best man speech, and planning the stag night...oh it's going to be a wild one!" Cal smiled mischievously as his face lit up.  
"Oh God no, is it too late to change my mind?" Ethan chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. Here is the update for today, part of it was prompted by a review that somebody left and I really liked the idea so I decided to try and work with it, hopefully I done it justice. I hope you all enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, thanks Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Eleven - Bonding

"I love you to...that lamp post and back!" Thomas called as he sat on his father's shoulders as they made their way through the park.  
"Okay, I love you to, the further lamp post and back" Ethan replied.  
"That's not how it works silly" Thomas chuckled, "you have to say something different, something bigger! Like I could say...I love you to that tree and back" Thomas explained.  
"Which tree?" Ethan replied confused they were surrounded by hundreds of trees.  
"Exactly! The most furthest away one!" Thomas giggled.  
"Ah okay, so...I love you to that aeroplane and back" Ethan spoke more confidently causing the boy to look up at the sky as a plane flew overhead.  
"That's it!" Thomas praised, "and I love you to the moon and back" he smiled.  
"I love you to the sun and back" Ethan replied.  
"I love you more than all the stars in the sky" Thomas pointed up to the sky.  
"I love you more than all the grains of sand in the world" Ethan replied.  
"I win!" Thomas cheered.  
"What? How?" Ethan asked confused.  
"There are billions of stars up there!" Thomas explained.  
"Yes, and there are also billions of grains of sand too" Ethan replied.  
"There aren't billions of beaches daddy!" Thomas chuckled.  
"Yes, but sand isn't just on beaches it's everywhere" Ethan explained, "What is the world mainly made up of?" He asked.  
"Water" Thomas replied.  
"Have you ever been in the sea?" His father asked.  
"Yes" he replied.  
"What's under your toes as you walk out?" He asked.  
"...sand" Thomas replied.  
"Exactly" Ethan smiled, "do you know what everything in the world is made up of?" He asked.  
"Atoms! We learned about this yesterday in school" Thomas spoke excitedly.  
"Well, did you know that one single grain of sand has more atoms than there are stars in the universe?" Ethan quizzed as he put his son down.  
"One tiny grain?" Thomas asked impressed.  
"Yep" Ethan replied, "so atomically, I win" he smiled.  
"I'm so happy you're marrying my mummy, she smiles a lot when she's with you" Thomas stated as he took hold of his father's hand.

The pair had now made their way to the children's play area where Thomas was sat in a swing, Ethan pushing.  
"Push me higher daddy! I want to reach the clouds!" Thomas giggled excitedly as Ethan pushed.  
"I think that may be a challenge" Ethan chuckled in reply.  
"I love going to the park with you daddy" Thomas smiled as his swing came to a stop, causing Ethan to smile.  
"Did your daddy used to push you high on the swings too?" Thomas asked as his father pulled him out of the swing.  
"...yes, yes he did, we would always go to the park, he'd push me on the swings and I would play football with him and he would sit me high in the branches in the trees" Ethan smiled as he reminisced.  
"Do I get a nanny and grandad now I have a daddy? Because people in school have two sets of nannies and grandads but, mummy's set are up in heaven but you have a set too right?" Thomas asked optimistically.  
"I'm afraid they're in heaven too" Ethan sighed sadly.  
"Oh" Thomas replied sadly, "it's okay because some of my friends have nannies and grandads but don't have any uncles but I do, I have an uncle Cal, he makes up for it" he smiled joyfully.  
"I'm sure they love you very much Thomas" Ethan announced proudly, "would you like to see a picture?" Ethan asked as he pulled out his wallet.  
"Yes please!" Thomas called excitedly.  
Ethan pulled out an old withered picture from his wallet and handed it to his son, "There's your nanny and your grandad-" his explaining was cut off.  
"And me!" Thomas grinned.  
"What?" Ethan asked confused.  
"There" Thomas pointed to a little blonde boy.  
"Haha no Thomas that, that's not you, that's me when I were your age" Ethan chuckled.  
"So is that Uncle Cal?" Thomas asked pointing at the other boy.  
"That's right" Ethan smiled.  
"My nanny and grandad look very lovely, do you miss them?" Thomas asked.  
"...very much so" Ethan nodded sadly.  
"It's okay daddy, you've got me now" Thomas smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"Shall we go home now?" Ethan proposed as he picked his son up.

Suddenly the sound of a girl screaming followed by a loud thud echoed around the park.  
"Katie!" A woman screamed in fright as she ran over to where a young girl lay, "help someone please!" She called desperately as tears streamed down her face.  
Ethan put Thomas down and quickly made his way over.  
"Don't worry I'm a doctor" he smiled as she kneeled down beside the young girl who cried, "What's her name?" He asked.  
"Katie" her mother sobbed.  
He approached from the head, "hello Katie, I'm Ethan, I need you to try and keep as still as you possibly can for me, as if you're playing musical statues and you're in the final two" he spoke causing the young girl to smile through her pain. "Can you call an ambulance for me?" He proposed to the mother who hurried off to get her phone.  
He lay by the top of Katie's head holding it in place with both hands. A sudden look rushed over her, it was a look Ethan grown to know all too well over his time as a doctor,  
"I'm going to ask you a question Katie and I just want you to say yes or no, don't move your head." Ethan spoke slowly.  
"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" He asked.  
"Yes, I think so" she whimpered.  
"Right" he sighed as he thought for a moment, "Thomas?" He called to his son who stood behind him watching him work.  
"Yes daddy?" He replied.  
"Do you think you could help me?" He asked.  
Thomas was at his side instantly. "What do you need me to do?" He asked.  
"You're going to help me roll her but it's really important you do everything exactly as I say okay Thomas?" Ethan prepared him, Thomas swallowed hard as he looked down at the girl, "I know you can do it" Ethan smiled reassuringly. "Get your knees as close to her as you can and place one hand across her body on her shoulder" he did so, "that's it" Ethan nodded, "okay, now place the other across her body on her hip" Ethan ordered.  
"Like this?" Thomas asked.  
"Exactly, have you got a firm grip?" Ethan asked.  
"Yes" Thomas replied.  
"Ethan I'm going to be sick" Katie sobbed.  
"Not to worry" Ethan smiled.  
"Right Thomas, I'm going to say "one, two, three, roll" and as I say the word "roll" you need to pull her slowly in towards you okay? This is the most important part" he explained. Thomas paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he looked back up at his father "ready?" Ethan spoke, Thomas gave him a nod.  
"Right, one, two, three, roll" Ethan spoke as Thomas slowly pulled the girl's body in to him at the same time Ethan turned her head, keeping her spine completely straight. Katie vomited and Thomas looked up at his father awaiting his orders.  
"Ready? One, two, three, roll" Ethan called and they lay the girl back down.  
"Perfect" Ethan smiled at his son who sighed with relief.

The sound of an ambulance became increasingly louder, Ethan looked up to find it cutting across the grass towards them, "right on time" he smiled.  
Thomas stood up and dusted off his trousers as he looked up at the ambulance "daddy let's play hide and seek" he spoke frantically as he watched the paramedics jump from the ambulance.  
"Not right now Thomas" Ethan replied focusing his attention on Katie.  
"I'll go and hide and you can find me when you're done" Thomas explained as he rushed off.  
"Thomas!" Ethan called after his son who quickly disappeared into the trees.

"Right, what have we got?" The paramedic smiled down at Katie.  
"This is Katie, she has fallen from the top of that climbing frame, she says her neck and upper back are hurting, she has no pain anywhere else, her breathing, circulation, pulse and levels of response are fine, though I think she's in shock as she's just vomited about two minutes ago" Ethan explained as the doctor within him kicked in.  
"You seem to really know what you're talking about" the paramedic spoke impressed.  
"I'm a doctor, we were just leaving" Ethan replied.  
"Well by the looks of things it was a good job you were here doctor, this could have become much worse with just the slightest of movement from her, good on you doctor" the paramedic praised as he took Ethan's place holding the young girl's head still.  
"If only you didn't have a wedding ring on" the female paramedic joked.  
"Almost, it's an engagement ring" Ethan smiled as he fiddled with it.  
"She's a lucky woman" she replied with a wink.  
"Sarah can you get a board for me?" The paramedic who was holding Katie's head asked, "Right okay Katie, my name is Callum, just stay calm for me we'll get you sorted and I'm sure you'll be climbing those frames again in no time" he smiled.

Ethan stood up and looked around him for Thomas but he was nowhere in sight, "do you do happen to see which direction my son ran off in?" He called over to Katie's mother who shook her head.  
"Everything okay doctor?" Callum asked as he looked up.  
"I'm sure it will be...I just-" his voice trailed off as he looked around him frantically, he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest "my son, he's, he's gone I..." He stuttered as he continued to look.  
"What does he look like? We'll keep an eye out for him" Callum smiled.  
"He, um, he's got blonde hair and dark brown eyes, he's wearing a blue Doctor Who top, with jeans and red pumps, oh and he's got a cast on his left arm" he described as he looked deep into the trees, "I think he went this way..." Ethan spoke as he began to walk toward them.  
"We'll definitely keep an eye out for him doctor" Callum called after him with a grin.  
"Thomas! Thomas where are you?!" Ethan yelled as he ran towards the trees.

"Thomas?" He called as he continued to make his way through.  
"Boo!" Thomas roared as he jumped out from behind a bush.  
"Oh Thomas!" Ethan sighed with relief as he dropped to his knees before his son "never do that ever again, do you understand me? Don't ever run off Thomas, I thought I'd lost you" Ethan spoke frantically as he pulled his son in for a hug and kissed his blonde hair.  
"I'm sorry daddy" Thomas replied, muffled by his father's tight grasp.

They made their way out of the park hand in hand as an ambulance pulled up alongside them.  
"You found him then?" Callum smiled as he rolled down the window.  
"Yes, I think we've learnt to give hide and seek a miss from now on" Ethan replied with a slight chuckle. As Thomas looked up, his eyes widened with fear, "at least you got him back safe and sound" Callum smiled as he looked down at Thomas who tugged his father's hand frantically urging him to walk away.  
"What's up kid, do you not like ambulances?" Callum looked down at Thomas.  
"No I like ambulances, it's the nasty paramedics inside them that I don't like" Thomas replied as he continued to pull his father away.  
"Thomas?" Ethan spoke surprised by his son's tone, "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what's gotten into him today" Ethan apologised looking down at his son who now hid behind his leg.  
"Don't worry about it, right well, until we meet again Doctor" Callum spoke giving Ethan a solute and switched on the siren as he drove away. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Haunting Nightmares

"I was thinking this colour theme" Sophia smiled pointed to a picture in a catalogue. Her, her new fiancé and his brother all sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by pictures, photographs, catalogues, materials, sketches and many other wedding related items that they had been flicking through and placing in a certain order of "definitely's", "definitely not's" and "maybe's" all night long with glasses of red wine to celebrate as they begun their planning.  
"These flowers are beautiful" Cal ripped out a picture from a catalogue and held it up for the two to see.  
They both froze and looked at him with smirks on their faces "did I actually just say that out loud?" Cal asked embarrassingly, "Must be the wine talking" he added causing Ethan and Sophia to chuckle.  
"I really like how the tables are set here" Ethan spoke excitedly as he passed over a photograph to Sophia.

"Mummy!" They heard Thomas scream from upstairs they stood up instantly and darted up the stairs and into the room where they left the boy sleeping.  
"No Callum, no" Thomas cried as he dug his nails into the pillow he gripped hold of, "please don't..." He sobbed "...Daddy".  
"I'm here Thomas, it's okay" Ethan spoke frantically as he took him into his arms "no Callum!" Thomas screamed in fear as he pushed his father away.  
"Ethan leave him, he's still asleep" Cal called as he pulled his brother back from the boy who continued to sob. "Is he prone to night terrors or nightmares?" Cal asked Sophia.  
"He used to have them when he was younger, I figured he'd grown out of them but he's never had them like this" she replied as she watched her son fight in his sleep.  
"Leave me alone" he sobbed, "run mummy" he continued as he thrashed about.  
"We have to do something we can't just stand here and-" Cal cut his brother off from his concerned rambling; all he wanted to do was comfort his terrified son.  
"Ethan you can't wake him up he'll be even more agitated, just leave him to get through it on his own" Cal replied.  
"But he-" Ethan tried again.  
"This is the father you talking, tap into the doctor side, what's the best thing to do?" Cal replied trying to get through to him.  
"...Leave him" Ethan sighed as he watched in fright at his son tossing and turning in his sleep.

Thomas' nightmare was finally coming to an end however he still lay in bed crying, hugging his pillow tightly, he was breathing heavily, he had sweat dripping from him, his entire body shook with fright.  
Sophia took a seat on his bed and took their son into her arms, "Shh Thomas its okay, I've got you" she whispered as she rocked gently back and forth.  
"Mummy?" The boy mumbled, half asleep.  
"It's okay Thomas, you just had a bad dream, go back to sleep" she replied as she kissed his forehead.  
He opened his eyes and looked up at his mother as tears poured down his cheeks, "Callum had me mummy" he sobbed as he held her tightly.  
"It was just a dream Thomas" she reassured him sadly.  
"He had you too" he wept.  
"It's okay, it's over now" she spoke softly as she stroked his hair.  
"He came to get daddy, he knew everything" he continued to cry as she held him.  
"Where is m-my daddy?" He spoke through his cry.  
"I'm here Thomas" Ethan smiled as he sat beside him on the bed, his son hugged him tightly.  
"Pl-please daddy d-don't let Callum get me" he sobbed.  
"I won't ever let anyone get you Thomas, I'll always keep you safe" he replied as he held his child who still shook with fright.  
Ethan pressed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead, "he's got a temperature" he stated. They stripped him off in attempt to cool him and gave him some medicine to help reduce his temperature but it barely had any effect at all on the boy who still continued to cry horrified by his dreams, he latched onto his father tightly refusing to let him go. An hour had passed and finally young Thomas had calmed, still sniffling every now and then. The exhausted boy had fallen back asleep in Ethan's arms as they sat on the couch watching Doctor Who which seemed to draw his attention slightly from his nightmare. The wedding plans were now scattered around the floor in no order whatsoever as the night had taken an unexpected turn.  
The three adults let out a sigh of relief as they saw Thomas now sleeping so soundly.

"What could have brought this on?" Ethan asked as he looked toward Sophia who shrugged.  
"He kept talking about this Callum guy, do you know who that is?" He asked as he looked toward her helplessly, she looked at him unable to answer.  
"He-he's nobody, he's just somebody Thomas used to have nightmares about" she lied, Cal looked toward her and shook his head with disappointment in his eyes.  
"What happened in the park today Ethan?" Cal asked stepping in.  
"What, you're saying this is my fault?" He looked at his brother stunned.  
"No, the paramedic who treated the girl who you helped, what was his name?" He asked in dread. Sophia shook her head and mouthed the word "please" begging Cal to stop.  
"I can't remember I was focusing more on the girl and Thomas to notice" he replied with a shrug.  
"Was it Callum?" Cal asked as he held his head in his hands.  
Realisation grew across Ethan as he looked towards his brother "...actually I, I think it was...Thomas, he ran away when he saw the ambulance, he said he didn't like the nasty paramedics" he spoke deep in thought.  
"Who is he Sophia?" He snapped as he turned to face her who was on the verge of tears.  
"He's nobody" she replied.  
"Nobody?! Thomas' little catchphrase that he constantly uses is how he "doesn't ever cry" because he's "strong", yet I've just sat there for two hours comforting my son whilst he sobbed his heart out over this Callum as if he were frightened for his life Sophia, that isn't caused by a simple "nobody"" he looked at her angrily awaiting an explanation, "you obviously know him, he works with you so stop with all the lying, it's time for the truth" he spoke more calmly having seen the fear in his fiancé's eyes.

She looked toward Cal who nodded slowly; she took a deep breath and began, "H-he was my friend from work. I was at the park with Thomas one morning and I saw him sleeping on a bench, he told me that his wife had took his kids and left him, the bailiffs came and kicked him out of his home, he had nowhere to live and had been sleeping rough for weeks. I told him he could stay with me" she explained, Ethan looked at her confused.  
"What so you've kept this from me because he's your boyfriend?" He asked, trying to see sense.  
"No! If only it was that simple" she sighed before she continued,  
"He was only ever my friend I promise you Ethan nothing has ever happened between us ever, it's like Lily to you, if you found out Lily was sleeping rough you would offer her a place to stay?" She asked.  
"Of course" he replied understandingly.  
"Well that's what I did. At first it was fine, he chipped in with the bills and helped clean around the house. Thomas didn't like him from the start, I should have listened to him really but I thought he would only be staying for a few weeks. He started drinking and he stopped helping around the house, he treated it like a hotel, he could leave his shit everywhere and act as if it would magically disappear. He stayed for a month before I plucked up the courage to tell him to find somewhere else to stay and he was drunk, obviously, he wouldn't leave, to told me he had fallen in love with me and that I was his, that was the first time he..." Her voice trailed off.  
Cal shook his head in dread, knowing the words that were to come from her lips.  
"He what?" Ethan asked impatiently.  
"He hit me Ethan. He hit me and then he went off back to the pub. It was a shock at first I suppose but I just figured it was because he was drunk. But then the next time come, and the next time, and the time after that, we would fight and argue, scream and yell, he was so controlling it was unbelievable. Thomas used to hide away. We both knew when Callum was going to take it out on me again because he would send Thomas upstairs, I could hear him crying from downstairs as me and Callum fought. One time it was really really bad. He had gotten suspended from work because they found out about his alcoholism and so ironically he went to drown his sorrows in the pub before stumbling his way back home. He got in when I was doing some painting with Thomas, we had our easels out we had had such a lovely day...but, then he came home. He told me to get him a beer and I said no because I was spending time with him son and that was it, he saw red. He grabbed me by my hair pinned me to the floor, standing over me hitting me so hard, I've never see him so angry, I'll always remember his eyes as he hit me, he got so much satisfaction out of relieving his anger, unfortunately it was always on me. This time was different though, he didn't even give Thomas the chance to get upstairs, I could see him in the corner of my eye stood frozen with his paint brush in his hand watching him hit me, I shouted for him to go upstairs but he didn't. Instead he ran at Callum and tried to pull him off me but he's so tiny, Callum pushed back and got him in the face. He was so apologetic, as he always was, it was never him, it was always "the drink" but we both always thought he would never bring any harm to Thomas. That was Thomas' first day of "being strong" and was also the day I knew I had to get out, not for me but for Thomas, I couldn't put him through it anymore it wasn't fair, I know what it's like to be Thomas and watch your mother go through stuff like that" she concluded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Why didn't you just tell me all that?" Ethan asked sadly.  
"Because I thought you would think I'm just with you to escape from him but I'm not, I truly love you Ethan. I was planning to move away to London the weekend Thomas had the crash but then I saw you, it was like fate, he was so happy with you, it was like he had found you himself. I had to get out, I didn't want to end up like my mother, she just kept going back time after time, she never got out" She explained as she cried again.  
"Oh Sophia" Ethan sighed sadly as he made his way over to her, leaving his sleeping son on the couch.  
"I wish you had just told me" he whispered as he held her, "you've got out now okay? You did it, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise you I won't ever let him hurt you again" he whispered as he kissed her forehead, "now come on, we've got a wedding to plan" he smiled as he took her hand in his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, another update for you all! Hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirteen – "What's up doc?"

Today's shift was going pretty normally for everyone patient-wise; however there was some news that quickly spread its way around the hospital. Ethan had announced his engagement causing everyone to walk around feeling quite peppy and excited for the big day to come. Rita and Robyn had already looked into their attire for the day. Robyn had sparked a new love interest and was mainly more excited for the fact she would find a use for her plus one, whereas Rita was just excited to see tiny Thomas in a suit. Cal on the other hand had made it his aim for the day to plan his brother's stag night - which was quickly approaching - with the groomsmen Max and Lofty.

"Have you got a pen?" Ethan asked as he leaned over to grab the pen which his brother was using to write in a notebook as a smirk etched his face.

"Erm no, get your own" Cal spoke as he pulled his hand away from his brother's grasp and slammed his notebook shut almost protectively.

"Please Caleb I've only got to sign this prescription and then you can have it back" Ethan sighed.

"Fine" Cal rolled his eyes and passed his brother the pen.

"Thanks" Ethan spoke as he looked down to write, "what was it you were smirking at anyway?" He asked as he gave the pen back.

"None of your business" Cal replied with a mischievous smile.

"Well, actually, all of your business" Max butted in as he hurried past with a patient causing Cal to tut.

Ethan followed Max warily with his eyes as he disappeared down the corridor before he turned back to face Cal "What's in there?" He asked as he looked at the notebook becoming more and more intrigued. He quickly grabbed the notebook from his brother's hands.

"Oi'" Cal called as he snatched it back; "you will know _all_ in good time my brother" he winked and wondered off down the corridor.

"What are you hiding?" Ethan smirked, "Caleb!" He called after him.

"Ethan!" Robyn called as he hurried out of the staff room having changed out of his scrubs. He sighed heavily at the fact he had been caught leaving and made his way back to reception.

"What's the big rush?" Rita asked in surprise.

"I'm on my lunch break, I've got somewhere to be" he replied looking at his watch.

"Dinner date with the soon to be Mrs Hardy?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"No" he smiled his trademark cheeky grin as he looked down, "I just have to sort something out that's been playing on my mind that's all" he added.

"Well, I was wondering what colours is Sophia thinking of? Because I wouldn't want to clash" Robyn announced.

"Clash with the bride? Just don't show up in a wedding dress I think it's pretty simple Robyn" Lofty chuckled.

"I know, but if the theme is blue then I don't want to show up in a blue dress because I'll clash with the bridesmaids" she explained.

"You seem to be planning my wedding more than me" Ethan chuckled.

"You'll have to get planning soon Ethan it's in a few weeks!" Tess smiled as she walked passed.

"Anyway, has Sophia not texted you three yet?" He asked confused as he pulled out his phone.

"No, why?" Rita asked confused.

"When we were discussing things last night she was considering asking you three to be her bridesmaids, as you know Zoe, she doesn't have any family and she doesn't really want to ask anybody at work for...certain reasons, so she thought you three would be up for the job as you've really gotten to know each other over the past month...Don't worry it's not an official thing but she just figured it would be a good excuse for you to have a really good time at the wedding and also accompany her on her hen night, completely up to you though" he shrugged.

Zoe, Robyn and Rita's faces lit up instantly "Oh my God I've never been a bridesmaid before!" Robyn announced excitedly as she pulled Ethan in for a hug.

"Is that a yes then?" Ethan chuckled as Robyn threw herself into him.

"Yes!" They replied simultaneously.

"Right, I'll give her a call" he grinned.

"Who have you picked for groomsmen?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Well there's Max and Lofty for the groomsmen and Cal and Thomas as the best men" he smiled.

"Thomas is your best man?!" Rita called in admiration.

"Yes, I believe he's already started with his speech" Ethan spoke with a chuckle.

"That's possibly the cutest thing I've ever heard" Robyn spoke.

"Yes well I also heard he's helping Cal write his as he's struggling slightly" Ethan joked as he motioned over to Cal who was deep in concentration as he looked down at his notebook and scribbled something out in frustration, mumbling slightly to himself as he thought.

"Right, must dash" he smiled as he headed for the doors. As soon as he left the ED doors his smile dropped instantly, he had something much more important to deal with. He jumped in his car and began to drive.

Once he had reached his destination he sat in the car park stirring ahead at the reason why he had made the journey in the first place with hatred building up inside of him. He looked to the left of him and saw a sign that read "St. James' Emergency department" and watched a paramedic who was leading back against the wall with a cigarette pressed between his lips. He thought to himself "why does he look as though he hasn't a care in the world?" as this paramedic was the cause of so much upset in Ethan's small but precious family. He took a deep breath and made his way over to him.

"What's up doc?" Callum asked as he noticed Ethan making his way over to him.

"Okay I don't want to act friendly here, I know who you are and you know who I am, Sophia has told me everything" Ethan snapped in reply.

"Oh what lies as she thought up now?" Callum sighed as he flicked his cigarette onto the floor.

"No lies, completely truth and so I'm just here to warn you" Ethan replied.

"Warn me? What are you going to do you're half my size?" Callum scoffed.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I don't believe using violence to stop violence would get us anywhere" Ethan spoke responsibly though his blood was boiling.

"What you're going to set your big brother on me then?" Callum teased as he ducked down to Ethan's level.

"No, I can fight my own battles thank you, however there won't be a battle to fight, you are going to leave Sophia alone and that's that" Ethan put his foot down.

"And how strict are you being exactly with this little rule?" Callum continued to tease.

"At work you talk with her at a professional level and a professional level only. If you aren't involved in her case then I don't want you even looking in her direction and if you dare try to contact her or Thomas or any of my family ever again I swear to God you'll regret it" Ethan threatened angrily.

"What, I thought you didn't believe in violence?" Callum smirked as he stomped down on his burning cigarette, killing the flame.

"No, but I believe in justice and all it takes is for me to tell the police what's gone on and that's it, you'll go to prison, you'll lose your job, you'll have a criminal record, you'll-" Callum cut Ethan off from his frantic explanation.

"Okay doc chill out, I've moved on anyways" He spoke in reply.

"Moved on?" Ethan asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Got a new girl, so you can keep your precious Sophia, my new bird seems like a keeper if you ask me" Callum spoke down to the smaller man.

"Oh what a lucky lady" Ethan replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callum snapped defensively.

"Listen, I've said what I needed to say, keep your distance" Ethan warned as he squared up to the taller man.

"Noted. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some patients I need to see to, you know, lives I have to save" Callum spoke sarcastically as he wondered over to his ambulance.

Ethan shook his head as he watched the man walk away. Never did he think he could have so much hatred for someone he had only met once very briefly, but his job was done all he had to do now is go back to work and await the happiest day of his life; his wedding day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, here is the update for today. Sorry I missed yesterday's update, I was busy from 7am right the way through until midnight so it was quite a hectic day but, I suppose a chapter late is better than a chapter never right? Hope you all enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

 **Although I was busy all day I did have time to fit last night's Casualty in around one in the morning and I absolutely loved it, it was such a fun episode to watch, what are your thoughts on it? I understand my opinion of it is the more unpopular one but I believe it's good to do something different for a change and for it to happen in Ethan's stand alone episode made it that much better. It was such a deep story which I completely fell in love with and I think I'll have a lot of fun writing with it in future stories. It had a lot of old black and white movie type cheesiness which will always be one of my favourite things, Bonnie was definitely a femme fatale. The best line of the night though, had to go to Dylan and his cheese sandwich haha. Anyways, that's my thoughts on last night's ep, I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen.**

Chapter Fourteen – Stag Night

The wedding planning had gone greatly so far and with it just a week away spirits were flying incredibly high, there had been no signs of Callum for weeks, hopefully now he'd finally taken the hint to stay far far away. Ethan and Sophia had been responsible when ironically; it came to the part of the wedding run up which meant you didn't have to be responsible, for the one night. They had planned the stag and hen nights on different days, putting Thomas as priority and also planned them a week before the wedding rather than the traditional night before.

It was the night of Ethan's stag do, though he didn't know that. The entire night had been fully planned by Cal who had kept everything from Ethan and as far as he knew, his older brother had forgotten to plan one, but of course, Cal would not miss the opportunity to get drunk. Cal had planned for the boys to meet at Ethan's for pre-drinks and right on time there was a knock at the door. Ethan wondered his way to the door in his pyjamas and opened it to find Max and Lofty stood suited up and ready for the night ahead.

"Max, Lofty, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Stag night!" Replied simultaneously with a cheer as they made their way in.

"Nice pj's" Max jokes as he past him.

"Thanks" Ethan mumbled awkwardly in reply.

"Check out this little heartbreaker!" Cal called. Ethan turned to find his brother heading downstairs hand in hand with his son who took his steps carefully. He wore a white shirt; black suit pants with a black tie tied neatly around his neck, his blonde hair had been stylishly brushed over into a comb-over.

"Oh wow mate, you can tell you're gonna get all the girls" Max winked as he ruffled the boy's hair causing him to giggle.

Thomas quickly fixed his hair back to its comb-over, "What do you think daddy?" He smiled up at his father looking for approval.

"I think you look very smart" he smiled in reply.

They all took their seats in the living room "right pre-drinks!" Max announced as he pulled out a bottle.

Ethan shot a look of worry over to his son.

"Mocktails" Cal reassured him.

"We couldn't leave the little best man out of the stag night right?" Max grinned.

An hour later and Thomas had passed out on the couch whereas for the rest of them, their night hadn't even begun. Ethan got changed into a suit upstairs and they made their way out.

"Where to?" Lofty smiled as he walked alongside Ethan with his hands in his pockets.

"I have no idea" Ethan shrugged.

"Strip club!" Cal announced as he shook Ethan by his shoulders from behind.

He sighed heavily as he and Max cheered, "really Caleb?"

"Yes, traditionally, stag nights are your last night of freedom, you have to take advantage of this beautiful moment young brother" Cal spoke sarcastically.

"Hi boys" a semi-naked girl smiled as she waltzed over carrying a tray full of alcohol with one hand, using the other to pull Cal in towards her with his tie.

"Well hello there" he smiled seductively.

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked away, there must be a way he would enjoy himself tonight, it felt more of Cal's dream stag night than Ethan's.

He noticed his brother doing some whispering to the girl and she made her way over to him, he gave his brother daggers as she kneeled down beside his chair.

"Hello Ethan" she winked.

"Um, h-hello" he stuttered awkwardly in reply.

"So you're the stag?" She continued as she pulled at his tie causing him to back away slightly.

"Yes, that-that's correct" he replied as he pushed her hand away.

"Follow me" she smiled as she held out her hand.

"Ooooh!" Max, Cal and Lofty cheered as they banged a drum roll hard on the table. He looked toward her hand reluctantly but then his fiancé's words echoed around his head, "just enjoy yourself, and even if you don't just pretend to and I'll make up for it when you get home", he sighed deeply and took hold of the girls hand. "Go Ethan!" Max yelled as Cal whistled watching the young stag be led to a VIP room.

"Just wait here and one of our girls will be through in a minute" she smiled as they entered a booth. He examined the room and turned to the girl "hi um, what's going on?" He asked oblivious.

"Your best man has paid for a VIP lap dance" she spoke as she left, closing the curtain behind her.

He took a seat in a rather questionable chair and frantically thought of how to go about this. Obviously his brother had thought into this but it was Ethan after all, he could barely look a girl straight in the eye never mind sit there and let one grind on him. He decided to wait until the girl came through the curtain, he would then explain everything and apologise before he left. Just as he sussed out his plan a seductive voice called from outside "are you ready?" The voice spoke.

"Um" he hesitated as he cleared his throat "yes" Ethan replied awkwardly, cringing at himself for going along with it. He looked to the side as the curtain opened slightly and a girl's leg appeared as she stepped inside with her back to him. "Wow" he thought to himself as he looked the girl up and down, which did surprised him, never did he think he could even be tempted in the slightest, but as this girl appeared he thought to himself "would it actually be so bad if I had just one moment of weakness on my "last night of freedom"?".

The girl slowly turned around to face him and what he could on describe as shock-horror overpowered him, and it looked as though the girl felt the same way.

"Honey?!" He called in utter shock.

"Ethan!" She replied in the same tone.

He looked at her for a moment. Although it had been months since they last saw each other, she was still just as beautiful as he remembered; he still turned her to jelly.

"How, how have you been?" He stuttered looking at her in admiration.

"Great" she smiled as she looked at him in the same way.

"Well, when did you get back?" He asked making conversation.

"I've been back for a month now, I thought my dad had told you" she replied.

"No he, he never mentioned it" he replied, "I suppose I know why..." he added looking down.

Honey sat down beside him and placed her hand gently on his knee, he slowly looked up at her, she looked deep into his eyes as she stroked his knee, "I've missed you" she whispered. He didn't know how to answer and before he knew it Honey was slowly edging closer towards him. He closed his eyes and their lips met to a kiss, much like the one they had shared on the day Honey had left Holby.

"Honey no I, I can't" he whispered as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Ethan we both made it clear how we felt about each other, let's just pick things up where we left off" she replied frantically as she leaned and kissed him once more.

"I'm engaged..." He mumbled through their kiss. She pulled away from him and looked wondering whether she had heard him correctly.

"...And I have a six year old son" he added awkwardly as he looked at her awaiting a reaction.

"What?! I've only been gone a few months" she spat out.

"No honey, I've only just found out about him" he chuckled slightly in reply.

She paused for a moment as she thought, "Isn't it weird how you have a six year old son and so does Cal?" She asked as she continued to think.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The other week I came to the ED to see you but Cal told me you weren't working that night and he was rushed off his feet because there was a fire at the other hospital or something and he had to look after his little boy, Thomas...at least I think I was his little boy. He was the cutest little kid ever I sat with him in the staff room and he told me all about these robots-" He cut her story short.

"Daleks and Cybermen" he nodded knowingly.

"That's them! I literally fell in love, he promised me that he was my new best friend forever" she added jokingly.

"Thomas isn't Cal's son Honey, he's mine" he admitted.

"Oh" she replied as realisation hit in. "I met someone that night anyway, I've only been with him a few weeks and I was starting to think he was _the one_ but, as soon as I saw you I completely forgot about him" she admitted.

"Well, maybe it's time to forget about me" he proposed softly.

"...Maybe" she agreed sadly.

"Come to my wedding" he spat out.

"What?" She looked at him in shock.

"As my friend, bring your new boyfriend and you can see Thomas again, I'm sure he'd love that" he continued.

"I don't know I-" she shook her head.

"Your father is invited anyway so you may as well tag along, just think about it?" he proposed.

She nodded slowly and dropped to her knees before him and started to undo his belt.

"Honey what are you-"

"Shh" she silenced him as she stood up and took off his tie and stuffed it into his shirt pocket, she undone a few buttons and ruffled up his hair.

"There" she smiled, "you officially look like you've had a VIP lap dance, with a bit extra just to let Cal's jealous mind go wondering" she concluded with a wink.

He looked at her sadly, "Oh Honey, why are you still doing this?" He sighed, "you're such a beautiful girl, you're worth so much more than stripping for random men" he shook his head.

"Hey Doctor" she sighed as she stroked his hair.

"I'm an exotic dancer" she whispered in his ear causing him to smile sadly. She pressed her lips against his cheek leaving a lipstick mark, turned for the curtain and gave him one last smile before she left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, here is today's chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked my last chapter, it was a bit of a twist and I'm happy you all enjoyed it. Please let me know you what think of this one, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Fifteen – Hen Party

After an extremely long but admittedly fun night, Ethan had finally gotten to bed, he had no idea of the time and too, any idea of how much he had to drink but he knew for a fact he had never drank this much in his entire life.

It seemed like minutes since his head hit the pillow when he heard the sound of tiny footsteps making their way up the stairs and towards his room.

"Daddy!" He heard a voice call.

 _"Ugh no, please no"_ he thought to himself.

"Daddy wake up!" The voice called again as he felt his body being shuck.

 _"Please oh please let this be a dream"_ he thought again as he squeezed his eyes tight.

The shaking stopped and silence filled the room " _thank God_ " he thought.

Suddenly the tiny footsteps got louder and then they stopped again, only because the owner of these tiny footsteps was now jumping up and down on the bed bouncing Ethan as he lay. "Come on daddy wake up!" The voice shouted repeatedly as he jumped.

"Shh Thomas, settle down" he mumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head trying to drown out the noise of his screaming son.

"You get to spend the entire day with me today! It's mummy's party tonight like it was yours last night!" Thomas called excitedly as he shook his father.

"Okay just give me a second" Ethan spoke as he could feel the room around him spinning already, he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Silence filled the room for a slight second and he felt himself drifting back off to sleep again.

"Have you got a hangover?" Thomas' voice asked snapping him from his light sleep.

"No..." Ethan lied in reply as he opened his eyes for the first time to find his blurry son leaning over him, "are those my glasses?" He asked confused as his son had on a pair of glasses that were far too big.

"Yes" Thomas giggled, "do I look like you?" He continued as he sat up, "I think I suit them" he laughed.

"Take them off they'll damage your eyes" Ethan warned though he couldn't help but chuckle, Thomas placed his glasses on his father's face.

"I'm not hungover I just didn't go to bed until really late" Ethan explained still lying slightly.

"I know! You got home at 5:47 in the morning!" Thomas replied in shock.

"How do you-"

"I heard you and Uncle Cal singing downstairs as you came through the front door it woke me up I looked at my new watch and it said 5:47 exactly, but then you didn't come up to bed until 6:07 and Uncle Cal started snoring at 6:12" Thomas stated.

Ah did he regret his idea of teaching his son how to tell the time.

"What time is it now?" He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"7:14" Thomas replied after counting on his watch,

"I tried waking Uncle Cal up but he told me to get you" he continued.

"Oh of course he did" Ethan sighed.

"I was thinking today we could go to the park to play football and then to the pictures to see the new Jurassic park movie and then we can go and get pizza and then get home in time to watch Doctor Who" Thomas listed excitedly.

The just the thought of that alone gave him a headache. Although he did like the thought of watching Doctor Who because not only did he enjoy it but Thomas would always fall asleep whilst watching it, putting Doctor Who on was like their secret weapon to getting the boy to fall asleep.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any of those today Thomas" Ethan replied as he sipped a glass of water from his bed side table and winced at that movement alone caused his head to ache.

"Oh, can we just go for a drive somewhere instead?" Thomas asked.

"I defiantly can't drive" Ethan replied, with just over an hour's sleep he was very much still under the influence of alcohol.

"What are we going to do all day then?" Thomas sighed.

"I think we should go back to sleep for a while, maybe after a few hours sleep I might be able to function a bit better" Ethan replied with a yawn.

"But I'm not tired" Thomas sulked.

"Right, let's put Doctor Who on in here then shall we?" Ethan smiled putting his secret weapon to use.

"Okay, but please don't go asleep daddy, I want to watch it with you" Thomas pleaded.

"Okay, what time is it now?" Ethan asked knowingly.

"7:16" Thomas replied looking at his watch. Ethan made a mental note. Instead of watching the TV he spent his time watching his son out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the effects of his secret weapon to kick in.

" _And at 7:25 Thomas falls back asleep meaning peace for all_ " He thought as he lay back down to sleep with a smile etched on his face.

Later in the night the girls had made their way straight into town for Sophia's hen night and having been to three clubs already, they were quickly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I've just got off the phone with Honey" Robyn shouted over the music.

"What did she say?" Lily replied.

"She was wondering if she could join us, she said Ethan invited her to the wedding but she feels awkward going and not knowing Sophia"

"Who's Honey?" Sophia asked as she continued to dance

"She's Noel's daughter, she used to work at the hospital as a barista, bit ditzy if you ask me" Louise stated getting agreeing nods from the rest.

"Her and Ethan used to get on well though" Robyn replied.

"A bit too well if you ask me" Lily scoffed as she pushed up her glasses.

"Nothing ever happened between them, they were just close friends that's all" Zoe reassured her with a smile.

Half an hour later and Honey wondered into the club looking quite on edge.

"Hi Honey!" Robyn smiled as she hugged her.

"Hi" she replied, her mind seeming elsewhere.

"Is everything okay?" Rita asked having noticed Honey's tone.

"...yeah everything's fine" she replied unconvincingly.

Sophia wondered over, "Hi Sophia, I'm Honey nice to meet you, sorry if I'm butting in on your hen night" Honey replied as she looked back, checking over her shoulder.

"No the more the merrier, anyway, a friend of Ethan's is a friend of mine, do you want a drink?" Sophia smiled.

"Oh yes please" Honey replied as Sophia led her to the bar.

A good forty minutes later and the girls had continued to get increasingly drunk; Sophia and Honey had been getting on as if they had been friends their entire lives. Zoe stepped outside to have a cigarette, Sophia joined so she wasn't alone.

"So are you excited for the big day?" Zoe asked as she placed a cigarette between her lips.

"Yeah I can't wait" Sophia smiled.

"I'm really happy for you both, you make a beautiful couple" Zoe replied causing Sophia to blush.

"Hiya Soph, fancy seeing you here" a man's voice called. Sophia turned to find Callum stood behind her, she froze in shock. It had been a month since she had last saw him, her bruises and marks were now long gone but as soon as she saw him again the pain of it all came back instantly, as if the bruising was still there.

" _Hi Callum, it's been a while_ , yes yes it has, _how've you been?_ I've been great thanks Sophia, _Shall we go for a drink?_ Yeah sounds good to me" Callum spoke mimicking Sophia's voice as she still stood frozen.

"Jesus babe you look like you've seen a ghost" he chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug. She winced as he held her though he did it gently, probably only putting on an act because Zoe was there.

"What are you doing here?" She finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"We need to talk" Callum replied giving her _a look_.

"I've got nothing to say to you" Sophia scoffed in reply as she turned to face Zoe.

"Sophia just come with me and we can talk things through" Callum urged as he pulled her arm, she gave in and allowed him to lead her away to an alleyway, only because she knew he would cause a scene and she didn't want that in front of her friends.

"How did you know where I was Callum?" She sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

"I have my ways" he replied with a smirk.

She shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Sophia wait! Look, I'm better now, I got help" he smiled as he pulled her back again.

"Help?" She asked confused.

"Anger management, I've been happy this last month Sophia, I know how to handle my anger now" he explained.

"Yeah with drink" she scoffed.

"No, I haven't drank for a month Sophia, I'm completely sober" he replied.

She looked at him, now he mentioned it there was something missing...the drink.

"Maybe that's it then, maybe me being out of your life is as good for you as it is for me" she spoke slowly.

He shook his head, "When I found out you were staying with Thomas' uncle I'll admit I was angry, I could've killed. But then the next day I met his dad and I saw how happy Thomas was with him, I can't remember the last time I saw him smile like that, I could only imagine how happy he must've made you too, he made me want to get help, get sober so I can be the one who makes you as happy as he does" he spoke optimistically.

"Callum I don't want to be with you" Sophia spat out.

"Yes you do" Callum yelled as he grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall, but nowhere near as hard as he used to.

"I love _him_ Callum. I've loved him my entire life. I have never had feelings for you, ever, I took you in as a friend, nothing more. I grew up watching my mum keep running back to my dad even though he beat her and I always wondered "why? Why doesn't she just run far far away and be happy?" But she never did, she went back to him time after time after time until finally she stopped, do you know why?" She asked.

He shrugged in reply.

"Because he killed her Callum. He beat her so hard she bled to death." She spoke bluntly.

"That's awful" he swallowed hard.

"No you know what that is?" She looked at him waiting for him to reply.

"What?" He asked.

"My future if I stayed with you. Callum no matter how much help you get or how long you stay off the drink there's no way you can ever rid the anger that is naturally built up inside you." She explained softly.

"No, I love you" he shook his head in dread knowing he had lost her.

"I don't love you. Every time I look at you I see poor Thomas sat crying or covering his ears as you we fought and he deserves so much better, he deserves to grow up surrounded by love, please Callum, if you truly loved me...you'd move on" she replied as she walked away leaving Callum stood with tears trickling down his cheeks, he punched the wall hard in a way of getting out his anger. Sophia continued her night now enjoying it even more after she had called Ethan and spoken to him and Thomas, she listened to her fiancé talking with their son through the phone and realised just how lucky she was when Ethan ended the phone call with an "I love you" as he always did. She had finally told Callum what she had wanted to for months, and with a sigh of relief she knew...she was finally free.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, here is today's chapter; I hope you enjoy, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Sixteen – "Why do we hurt the ones we love?"

It was the morning after Sophia's hen night and she was in the same boat Ethan was the morning after his stag night, he gave her a kiss on the forehead as she slept and made his way downstairs with Thomas.

"Syrup and pancakes?" Ethan proposed.

"Yes please" Thomas smiled in reply, "what else can you have on pancakes? I always just have syrup" Thomas asked as he walked down the stairs in front of his father and into the living room, Ethan walked straight through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Lots of things, butter, chocolate spread, strawberries and cream, lemon and sugar-" his explaining was cut off.

"Honey!" Thomas called.

"Yep that's another one, I can't seem to find any honey though" Ethan replied as he continued to look through the cupboards.

"Hi Thomas" a woman's voice replied.

Ethan felt his heart plummet and stopped what he was doing and hurried quickly to the living room in shock. He found Honey sat on his couch giving Thomas a hug.

"Hi Ethan" she smiled.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" He spat out, "not like you're not welcome but..." he added awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was going to leave before anyone got up but obviously I slept in" she laughed. Ethan looked at her confused.

"I went to Sophia's hen night last night and we ended up coming back here, it was easier to stay here than to get a taxi back to my boyfriends, he lives the other side of Holby" she explained, Ethan nodded in realisation.

"You have a boyfriend?" Thomas asked sadly.

"Yep, he'll probably be wondering where I am actually" she replied taking out her phone, Thomas stood and walked back to beside his father, taking hold of his hand.

"Right well, would you like some breakfast? I was making us some anyway" Ethan smiled as he ruffled Thomas' hair.

"Oh yes please, I'm starving" she smiled.

"I heard something greasy is the best nonmedical hangover cure" he winked.

"I thought we were having pancakes?" Thomas whispered as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Well we can have a fry up for a change" Ethan smiled.

Thomas sat at the counter and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ethan asked as he stood at the stove firing some bacon.

"I didn't know Honey had a boyfriend" Thomas replied with yet another deep sigh.

"Do you like her?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

"She's very lovely" he nodded in reply.

Ethan opened his mouth to speak but his attention was drawn to the living room where Honey was having a conversation with her boyfriend on the phone. He paused and listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hi I-", "I'm sorry", "I stayed at Sophia's that's all", "I'm sorry I should've told you", "she's still asleep upstairs I think I was just leaving", "I slept on her couch", "boys? Yeah well obviously she lives with her fiancé and her son", "no there's no one else", "yes I'm sure", "wait...Ethan?"

He heard his name being called which snapped him back into the room "Yes?" He asked.

"Does Cal live with you?" Honey continued.

"Yes but he very rarely appears from his bedroom before 12 if he doesn't have work" Ethan joked in reply.

"Well there's one more, her fiancé's brother" she spoke down the phone again. "No don't pick me up I'm going to see my dad and Big Mac anyway", "I'm not hiding anything, I just don't see the point in you coming all the way over here to take me somewhere that's a ten minute taxi drive away", "I don't need driving there I'll just get a taxi, I'll be fine" "okay, love you too"

She put the phone down and made her way into the kitchen with a sigh.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ethan asked as he continued to cook.

"No he's just a bit protective that's all" she smiled.

"A bit too protective by the sounds of things" Ethan replied looking over his glasses at her.

"Well, if Sophia went out to a party and you didn't hear from her all night you would be worried too right?" She asked.

Ethan nodded in agreement as he turned to face her.

"What happened to your face?" He pointed with his spatula to a bruise which lay on her left cheekbone.

"Oh nothing, I fell off my podium again" she winked.

"Off your what?" Thomas asked in confusion.

"My high horse" Honey replied causing Ethan to smile knowingly.

"You've got a horse?!" Thomas called in amazement.

"No Thomas it's an expression" Ethan chuckled as he placed a plate on the counter before him and Honey.

After breakfast, Honey had gone off to get ready whilst Thomas helped Ethan with the washing up.

"Bye" Honey called from behind them.

"Oh you're leaving already?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Yeah, tell Sophia I said thanks for a great night. I'm really happy for you both you make a perfect couple" she smiled.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Thomas sulked as he took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, "daddy is taking me to the park today because we stayed in all day yesterday, you could come with us!" he pleaded.

"Thomas, I'm sure Honey has her own plans" Ethan stated as he stood cleaning a cup.

"Sorry babe, I'm spending the day with _my_ daddy today" Honey replied as she knelt down before him "but I'll be at your mummy and daddy's wedding so I'll see you again then" she smiled as she poked his nose causing him to smile.

"You're as good as hiding your bruises with makeup as my mummy was, I can't see your bruise on your cheek anymore" Thomas pointed out. Ethan looked over Thomas' shoulder at her suspiciously.

"Anyway" she smiled standing to her feet ignoring Thomas' comment, "thanks for the breakfast" she grinned before she left.

Thomas and Ethan stood in silence and watched her walk away, for some reason it didn't feel right and both of them could sense that.

"Right Thomas, go and get Uncle Cal up and tell him he's got a fry up waiting for him downstairs, he can come to the park with us today as he's slightly better at football than me, don't tell him I said that though" he winked, Thomas turned and ran upstairs following his father's orders.

He turned and looked out the window as he thought; he was getting pretty tired of seeing girls in his life with bruises, first Sophia's mother, then his patient Bonnie, then Sophia and now Honey. No matter what excuse they made up, it was always obvious the real reasoning behind it though he could never bring himself to understand why, or how, any man could ever lay a finger on a girl to cause any damage. Maybe it was because he himself would never dream of it or maybe it was because it was in him as a doctor to make people better, not cause any harm, one thing he did know was that domestic abuse was suddenly becoming more and more the norm. He would see countless patients throughout his shifts hiding something, he would ask if they needed help and they would either snap at him or laugh it off, either way they would turn it down and he would see them again in a few weeks time for the cycle to begin again..." _why do we hurt the ones we love?"_ he wondered as he nursed a cup of coffee, but then thought deeper, " _why do we allow the ones we love to be hurt?_ " He never stopped Bonnie from getting hurt - although he _did_ try -and look where that led, no one ever helped Sophia's mum and that again led to a disastrous ending, he did help Sophia though he didn't realise he had been helping her until she spoke out, was he really willing to let Honey fall short of an escape?

He pulled out his phone opened up a text to Honey, he pasted the link to a domestic abuse helpline along with some text that read " _please don't go through this alone, if you need anything...Ethan_ " he hesitated about sending it in case he had the completely wrong end of the stick, but it seemed thousands of times had he seen girls with similar bruising and with similar excuses slip through the system and by time they had finally gotten help, it was too late...he just couldn't see that happen to his friend and so he hit send just as Cal wondered into the kitchen with Thomas.

"I'm ready to kick your ass in football" he announced snapping Ethan from his thoughts.

"Well I've got Thomas on my team so I think we'll be the ones doing the ass kicking" Ethan replied as he high fived his son.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text back from Honey _"stop being such a Doctor, Doctor Hardy, I'm fine. Now stop worrying about me and get Thomas to the park, he's itching to go x"_ he smiled at his phone and placed it back in his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone. Here's today's chapter I hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts as always, they are always taken into consideration when writing the next chapters, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Seventeen – Fate

"Cal, would you ever hit a girl?" Ethan asked hesitantly as they watched Thomas play on the slide in the park.

"What?" Cal asked confused at the random question his brother had come out with.

"You heard" Ethan replied looking at him.

"Well it depends on how big her arse is, if it looks slappable then..." Cal joked but having received a snarl from his younger brother he lost his joking tone.

"Of course not" Cal replied more seriously.

"Have you ever had the urge to?" Ethan asked.

"No. Nibbles, what's gotten into you? What's with all the questions?" Cal snapped.

"Nothing I just, I don't understand how any man could ever hurt a girl" he shook his head in confusion.

"Callum was a sicko Ethan he was just "any man" he was messed up." Cal replied bluntly waving to Thomas who was stood at the top of the slide looking over.

"Yes but, I think Honey's being hurt too" he stated sadly before he continued, "I just feel so helpless Cal, don't you? Yeah we're doctors, we help make people better, but then we send them off again to carry on living their lives which in some cases feels like the completely wrong thing to do, yet, you do it anyway because you have to discharge them or the patient will breach and that's all people seem to care about these days. I just want to make a difference" he sighed.

"How do you know about Honey being back? I told Thomas not to tell you" Cal asked taking his brother's mind off the subject matter.

"She texted me when she got back" he lied still feeling as though it was his duty to keep her stripper identity to himself, "and if you would have bothered to get out of bed yesterday you would have know that she went to Sophia's hen night and stayed on our couch last night" he spoke snidely.

"Hey I was suffering from the mother of all hangovers" Cal replied in his defence.

"Yes and I was suffering from the same which just so happened to be my first ever proper hangover and had Thomas wake me up at seven!" Ethan replied.

"Yes and I lay in bed taking advantage of the fact I don't have any kids" Cal joked in reply.

"That you know of" Ethan added with a smirk causing Cal to chuckle.

"I want to start a family soon Ethan, I mean look at that" he gestured over to Thomas who played so happily, "that's you, your own flesh and blood right there, your creation...doesn't that amaze you? You made that" he spoke with a smile completely mesmerised by the young boy.

Ethan looked at his brother proudly, "what?" Cal asked confused as to why his brother was looking at him, "what?!" He urged again.

"You've grew up" Ethan smiled proudly.

"What do you mean "grew up"? I'm older than you?" Cal replied confused.

"Just imagine mum hearing you talk like that Caleb, how proud she would be...you've grew up" he stated again with a smile.

Cal looked down for a moment as he thought before he looked back up again "I, I suppose you're right" he smiled in realisation.

"I just need to find the right girl first, dateless to my own brother's wedding it's unheard of" he joked with a hint of seriousness.

"Fate Caleb. That's the way it always seems to work" Ethan replied with a shrug.

And as if on cue a woman's voice call from behind them. They spun around to find a beautiful looking woman running down the hill towards them, her long brown hair flowing in the wind as she made her way, in front of her was a young girl rushing uncontrollably towards them on a bike.

"Jessica pull the breaks!" She called as she chased after her daughter whose bike head down the hill much too fast right in the direction of a tree.

"I don't know how to mum!" The girl replied in horror, swerving her handlebars, she closed her eyes as she screamed.

Cal hurried alongside her and pulled her quickly from the bike just as it crashed hard into the tree.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he held the girl, she nodded in shock.

"Jess!" The woman called breathlessly as she reached them, "oh thank goodness, thank you so much" she spoke frantically as she pulled her from Cal's arms and into hers for a hug.

"Evidently I'm not the best of people to teach her how to ride a bike" she stated with a chuckle.

" _She's cute"_ Cal thought to himself as he watched the lady smile.

"Hey learning how to ride a bike can be tough" Cal nodded understandingly looking towards the little girl making her smile, "but once you know how you'll never forget" he smiled.

"Hi Jess!" Thomas shouted from across the playground as he jumped down from the top of the slide and sprinted his way over, "are you okay?" He spoke breathlessly.

"Hi Thomas, yes I'm fine" she blushed.

"Hello Thomas" Her mum smiled down at the young boy.

"Hi" Thomas replied shyly as he took hold of Cal's hand.

Realisation grew across Cal as he looked at the two children; this was the Jess that Thomas had a crush on.

"I don't want to learn anymore" Jess sighed angrily, "I want to go home" she continued. Thomas shot a glance up to his uncle urging him to help.

"You can't give up that easily, you have to get back on the horse right?" He smiled, "why don't you give it another go? I'll help keep you up?" He proposed as he stood her bike up.

"Promise you won't let me go?" Young Jess asked reluctantly.

"I promise" Cal smiled. She nodded slowly and sat back down on her bike again.

"Me and Thomas can take turns" she smiled looking towards him causing him to nod excitedly.

"Sorry, I never caught your name?" Cal asked her mother.

"Lucy" she smiled as she shook his hand.

""Lucy", a pretty name to match a pretty face" he smiled causing her to blush; Thomas looked up at him as if he were adding to his mental notes on how to get a girl. "I'm Caleb, but you can call me Cal" he winked.

"Thomas' father?" She asked.

"No, no, his uncle" Cal smiled getting lost in her deep blue eyes.

"That's my daddy over there!" Thomas called as he tugged at her top and pointed over to Ethan excitedly, snapping her from being mesmerised by Cal, she looked over to Ethan and he gave her a wave awkwardly which she returned.

"Come on Uncle Cal let's teach Jess how to ride a bike" he smiled as he pulled Cal away.

Lucy watched him get dragged away as she bit her lip and he too watched her as he were dragged, they just couldn't seem to tear their eyes off each other. She made her way over to Ethan and stood beside him watching Cal and the children play. Ethan watched on with a knowing smirk etched on his face; this was fate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, here is today's chapter, Ethan and Sophia's wedding is getting incredibly close...speaking of weddings! Has everyone seen the summer trailer on the Casualty website?! I'll openly admit I cried from start till finish, it all looks so amazing and so emotional at the same time, bring on the summer episodes! Anyways, back to my story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know your thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Eighteen – "It's okay to be a little bit bridezilla"

After dropping Thomas off at school, Ethan and Sophia made their way back home. The countdown to their wedding was now in its final 24 hours both spirits and pressure were flying incredibly high. Last minute plans were running smoothly so far, all they cared about were marrying one another. Ethan had a few surprises up his sleeve, one being booking a hotel room for Sophia to stay in tonight to get ready for the big day tomorrow with her bridesmaids and then for them both to go back to after the day had ended, to spend some time together as newlyweds which both of them were looking forward to greatly. Champagne, candles, passion and best of all...no kids! Nothing against poor Thomas but for Ethan and Sophia to find time to themselves was a completely rare account having the young boy around constantly and so tomorrow night had them both buzzing.

As they entered the house Sophia's phone rang and so she stayed outside to talk whilst Ethan wondered in. He found Cal stood in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around a girl's waist, who sat on the counter, his lips pressed against hers. He hadn't seen his brother use this counter for a while, since Taylor actually. Cal would always use this specific point on the kitchen counter it was like his lucky spot; Ethan would always ensure he stayed far away from that spot, even when it wasn't in use. As Ethan walked into the kitchen he noticed the girl was Lucy, the girl Cal met in the park a few days ago. He made himself a coffee before he walked back out again barely paying any attention to the two, it was the norm, and Cal and Lucy too had not even acknowledged his presence which again was the norm. " _Where does he find these girls?"_ Ethan wondered to himself as he sipped at his coffee. He could meet a girl and easily have her sat in that spot again on the counter within hours, that was Caleb's specialty...girls. Lucy would have been sat on that counter a hell of a lot earlier if she didn't have a child to care for, but it was evident they had met up straight after her dropping Jess off at school. Typical Cal having girls at his beck and call, as usual, there is and always will be something about Cal that girls just can't ever seem to resist. Ethan had always secretly envied this "something" about his older brother.

"I can't believe this!" Sophia huffed as she made her way into the house, snapping Ethan from his thoughts.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"My makeup artist for tomorrow has just cancelled I don't know what to do" she sighed angrily.

"You don't need makeup, you'll look beautiful no matter what" Ethan complimented as he sipped at his coffee again.

"I'm not not wearing makeup on my wedding day Ethan don't be so ridiculous" she snapped in reply as she flicked through her phone frantically.

"Just wear your normal makeup?" He suggested with a shrug.

"Oh you don't understand" she shook her head and turned away from him.

Seeing how stressed she was he put down his coffee and thought of how to help. Hearing Lucy giggle from the kitchen it hit in, maybe it was time he should take a leaf out of his brother's book for a change...

"Hey, it'll be okay" he whispered as he held her from behind, he gently pressed his lips against her neck and slowly made his way up to her jaw line.

"What are you doing?" She snapped as he held her.

He looked at her hesitantly; he'd never seen Cal deal with this situation before..."I thought we could-" she cut him off there.

"Do you honestly think I've got time for that with everything that's going on? I've got far more important things to worry about than sex Ethan, we've got a wedding tomorrow. I need to make sure the food is right, the flowers are right, the tables are right, I need to make sure everyone knows how to get there, that they all have a place to sit, that they have a good time whilst still trying to remind myself to have a good time, I need to make sure the bridesmaids look fine and how I'm supposed to do that without a makeup artist I have no idea, I've got to practically move out for the night to Zoe's flat to get ready for tomorrow, I need to make sure Thomas doesn't get forgotten about, I've had a headache for the last week with constantly worrying about what could go wrong. I've had my dream wedding planned out since I was five and I just want it to be perfect, and you're no help at all sitting there with your coffee, I know you didn't have anything planned for a wedding but Jesus you could help out a little! Ethan I'm rushed off my feet and so no. I won't have sex with you." she spat out leaving Ethan stood in open-mouthed shock.

Maybe he shouldn't have decided to take a leaf out of Cal's book after all...

Her ranting had even disturbed Cal and Lucy in the next room; they popped their head around the kitchen door and have a look at the row that was just about to unfold.

"Why are you so bothered?" Ethan asked in amazement.

"Because it's our wedding day Ethan! I want to look back and be happy-" he cut her off

"Shouldn't it just be enough the fact we're getting married? When do you ever think back to a wedding and say "oh if they had different flowers the night would've been a hell of a lot better" or "the tables were set out all wrong at that wedding it was terrible"? Never Soph. All I remember about weddings is the ceremony with the first kiss and then everyone having a good time in the night. I've never once paid any attention whatsoever to the colour of the flowers or the set out of the tables maybe because I'm a man, but I highly doubt anyone else has or ever will either. I know you want it to be perfect with everything perfectly set out and perfectly timed and perfectly perfect but listen perfect very rarely happens ever, the only thing to make my wedding perfect would be having the pleasure of marrying you and that is a definite and so my perfect wedding is already happening, before the flowers and tables even come into it...my day will be made just putting that ring on your finger" he smiled as he hugged her. "Forget about the flowers and the tables Sophia, if anyone dare brings them up tomorrow I'll personally show them to the door" he joked causing her to laugh muffled by his embrace.

"You always know the right thing to say don't you?" She stated as she held him, "it's not fair because I can never be annoyed at you, you always make things okay" she teased.

"Can I make one more thing okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"What have you done?" She joked.

"You won't have to stay at Zoe's tonight, I've booked you into a five star hotel to stay in tonight with your bridesmaids and get ready tomorrow, after the wedding me and you are going back there to spend the night alone whilst Cal minds Thomas"

Sophia's jaw dropped, "Shut up!" she called in shock, "seriously?!" she continued.

"Yep" he smiled in reply.

"Oh my god I love you, I'm so sorry, I've been like bridezilla recently" she admitted as she pressed her lips against his.

"It's okay to be a little bit bridezilla, you deserve the best day" Ethan replied as they kissed.

"Hi sorry to butt in but can I give you my wedding present now?" Cal called, still with his head popped around the kitchen door.

"Okay?" Sophia replied confused.

"Meet Lucy" Cal smiled as he held her in front of him; "hi" she spoke awkwardly. Ethan and Sophia looked at the pair confused.

"Lucy is a makeup artist" Cal stated with a grin, "also known as a Godsend" he added with a wink.

"I'm already thinking of some really perfect styles for you, if you'd like me to try some out-"

Sophia cut Lucy off with a hug "yes please" she called. Finally things were falling perfectly into place.

Throughout the day the four had sat together to help with the final planning for the day ahead making it as perfect as can be and soon enough the time had come for Ethan and Sophia to part. The bridesmaids had appeared to whisk the bride to be away to her hotel room, whilst the groomsmen had showed to keep the groom to be sane for the night.

"Right let's get you off to this hotel then" Rita smiled to Sophia as they stood up.

"What, now?" She called in shock.

"Yep" Robyn grinned.

Sophia and Ethan stood at the same time and both looked at each other wondrously as the others watched on, "You should go, there should be some champagne on ice waiting" He spoke slowly, barely able to get his words out as he had gotten so lost in his fiancé's eyes.

"I don't want to go" She sighed as she looked at Ethan, she slowly made her way toward him and pulled him in for a hug "Is it too late to say yes to your earlier offer?" she teased.

"No!" Ethan replied quickly as he pressed her lips against hers.

"Yes it is!" The groomsmen and bridesmaids called simultaneously pulling them off each other.

"The next time you'll see Sophia, she'll become the new "Mrs Hardy"" Zoe winked causing realisation to grow across Sophia and butterflies to flutter within Ethan.

"Oh my god I'm going to be Mrs Hardy!" she called excitedly, "I've waited forever for this day and it's happening tomorrow, ah!" she continued, "I feel sick" she stated, her too now feeling the butterflies, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't say that, I'd rather not spend my wedding day in hospital" Ethan chuckled.

"Right, until tomorrow Mrs Hardy" he smiled as he kissed her on the hand causing her to blush immensely.

"She's not a Hardy yet, she's still Miss Farecroft until tomorrow" Cal announced with a smirk as he shook his brother's shoulders from behind. They said their goodbyes and watched as she got dragged away into a taxi and disappeared off in the direction of her hotel waving until the taxi was no longer visible.

Ethan stood on his doorstep with a smile etched on his face; Cal turned and looked at him warily. "God Cal, I'm so in love with that girl" he sighed happily as he got led inside by his brother and the real countdown began.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, here is another update. The main part of this story is based on Ethan and Sophia's wedding and so the next few chapters will be on the wedding day, each chapter will be more of a "to be continued" type of thing. Also I will be updating at any time, sometimes more than once a day so keep an eye out ;p Hope you all enjoy this chapter, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Nineteen – The wedding: Lie ins, fat ties and messy bed head hair.

Ethan was awoken from a rather sleepless night by his phone making a noise. He grabbed it and read the text he had just received through squinted eyes due to the surprising brightness of the screen, "Good luck for your big day, wishing you the world of happiness now and forever, see you at the church, Tess x" he looked at it for a moment in complete confusion, " _big day?_ " He thought to himself " _what church?_ " He continued. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks...TODAY WAS HIS WEDDING DAY. He had slept in on his wedding day...CRAP. "Thomas get up!" He called waking up the sleeping boy who lay beside him, "go and brush your teeth and start getting ready" he spoke.

"Daddy you're marrying mummy today!" Thomas called excitedly as he ran straight to the bathroom in his pj's.

Ethan jumped out of bed and head straight for his brother's room, "Caleb get up" he called frantically, getting an angry mumble from underneath the duvet in reply he continued, "Cal it's my wedding day, we've slept in now get up!" He called again. "Max, Lofty! Wake up we need to get ready!" He shouted down the stairs to his groomsmen who had slept on the couch getting a groan from both in reply, he hurried off to get ready. Thomas had been well prepared by his mother on how to get his suit on and looking perfect for the big day and so he got on with it better than the men. He and Ethan had matching black suits with matching bow ties which looked completely adorable.

A good twenty-five minutes later and everyone was ready to go, the cars would be at the door in any minute. Ethan made his way downstairs with a sigh of relief and into the living room where his two best men and two groomsmen stood. He kneeled down before his son who had gotten himself ready and attempted to fix his messy bed head hair, "how does your mummy usually fix your hair Thomas?" He asked as he patted it down.

"She wets it with a squirty bottle and then brushes it down" Thomas explained.

"Do you know where she keeps it?" Ethan asked, Thomas nodded, "okay you do that whilst I fix Uncle Cal's terrible excuse of a tie" he replied looking up at Cal in shock, his wedding tie was at its fattest and shortest possible state.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked looking down at it.

"What's right with it more like?" Ethan stated as he undone it.

"I haven't done a tie since school days and back then the fattest tie was the best" he laughed in reply.

"I remember doing that in my school" Max laughed along.

"What do you think daddy? How do I look?" Thomas called from the door way.

"You look very smart Thomas" he smiled at the boy who had brushed his own hair over into a surprisingly neat side part much like his fathers.

"What about me?" Ethan asked, "How do _I_ look?" He continued, standing in front of everyone with a grin on his face.

"You look great" Lofty smiled.

"Scrub up well mate" Max nodded in approval.

"You look very handsome daddy!" Thomas called looking up at him.

Cal didn't speak; he just looked at his brother with a wondrous smile etched on his face.

"What?" Ethan asked warily.

"I just can't remember the day my little brother got so grown up" He stated as he shook his head in amazement, "I can remember mum bringing you home from the hospital the day you were born and teaching you swear words when you were Thomas' age and then me getting told off for it when you told mum you "had lots of F-ing homework to do" not knowing you were doing any bad, I remember teaching you how to do keepy ups with that yellow football in the garden and me smashing mum's window and you took the blame because you knew she wouldn't be as angry at you as she would me, God I've literally been there every day as you grow up and now...you're getting married and...I just-" his voice trailed off.

"Uncle Cal are you going to cry?" Thomas called up to him.

"No!" He snapped quickly as he wiped his eyes. "I'm just...very proud of you, you'll always be my little Nibbles" he smiled as he pulled Ethan in for a hug just as the doorbell rang.

As soon as the cars pulled up outside the church Ethan and Thomas jumped out hand in hand, followed by Cal and then Max and Lofty. They ran straight for the church and burst through the doors where everyone was already seated. Ethan made his way to the alter giving awkward smiles at those who watched from their seats, a chorus of "aw's" broke out when they noticed both Ethan and little Thomas wearing the same suit.

"Are you the groom, Ethan Hardy?" The minister asked.

"Um yes" Ethan replied frantically.

"Don't worry, you beat the bride here anyway" he smiled in reply. Ethan let out a sigh of relief and kneeled down to straighten Thomas' bow tie.

"Cal who's walking Sophia down the aisle?" He asked suddenly aware of the fact she may have to go it alone due to the absence of her father.

"We've already talked it through I'm giving her away" he smiled, just as he finished his sentence the minister spoke out.

"Can we all stand for the bride's entrance please?" He called, everyone stood, Cal hurried out with the groomsmen and Thomas to the doors. Ethan felt his heart plummet...this was it. He watched down the aisle as the door opened. Music began to play and in walked Thomas hand in hand with Rita, followed by Robyn who linked Lofty, then Zoe who linked Max, then the moment everyone was waiting for..."you look so beautiful Soph" Cal smiled as she kissed her on the cheek, "are you ready to become the new Mrs Hardy?" He grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied as she linked his arm.

They turned to make their way together down the aisle, the entire room gasped at the truly beautiful sight that was Sophia in her white glimmering wedding dress. She took her steps carefully, holding tightly onto Cal's arm ensuring she didn't fall as her legs felt like jelly knowing every pair of eyes in the room were on her. She smiled at her guests as she walked before she shot a glance up to the alter where she saw Ethan stood in his suit looking toward her wondrously, she felt herself fall in love all over again. As she reached him they stood side by side awkwardly looking towards the minister awaiting some orders.

"You _can_ greet each other" the minister joked.

"Oh" they spoke simultaneously as they turned to face each other.

"You look so beautiful" Ethan whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You don't look half bad yourself" she teased.

"Mummy!" Thomas whispered from where he had sat on the front row impatiently fidgeting in between Lofty and Cal.

She kneeled down and invited him over for a hug.

"You look very beautiful" he spoke as he hugged her.

"You look gorgeous, very handsome Tommy" she smiled as she pressed her lips against his forehead; he hurried back to his seat, now able to control his fidgeting.

"Sorry" she apologised as she stood back up.

"Right, let's get you two married then" the minister spoke clapping his hands together.

 _To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Second update of the day, I hope you all enjoy, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty – The wedding: Mrs Hardy

The service began. The minister had said his introductory words, read out a few lovely verses and asked if anyone knows of any present reason why Ethan and Sophia should not be wed, which at any wedding creates an awkward atmosphere but of course no one spoke out, they were perfectly made for each other. It was now time for the two to exchange their vows. Ethan went first:

"During the run up to this day, I began to notice a word that constantly got used was the word "perfect". Everyone wanted everything to look perfect, to feel perfect, to seem perfect, to _be_ perfect. But another thing I noticed is that everyone's definition of the word perfect is completely different, for example, Cal's idea of perfect is a lot of drink and a lot of girls, whereas Thomas' would probably be a Tardis and a few daleks wondering about-"

"And cybermen!" Thomas called out excitedly causing the crowd to chuckle.

"And cybermen." Ethan added with a smile.

"Sophia you have always been a perfectionist, in such a beautiful way, you always imagine the best of everything and of everyone which makes them, in your eyes, perfect. I think it's safe to say I know you better than pretty much anyone else on this planet and I know for a fact the reason you are fiddling with your hands at the moment is not because you know the ring is going to go on there in a few minutes, but the fact you _know_ back at the reception everything is being set out and you are just praying to God that the flowers are right and the tables are set out exactly the way you want them and you're dying to get there so you can be certain that it fits into your criteria of "perfect". I've lived my entire life not believing in the term "perfect" because I could never put into one thing what I thought perfect was. But as my life quite recently and quite suddenly started to fix itself together I released that perfect isn't a single thing, but a feeling, and I already had my perfect feeling. I'm getting married to the most perfect human being on the planet, with whom I have the most beautifully perfect little boy with who I love the absolute bones of, and yeah, I suppose perfect does exist...and whether the flowers and tables are set out right it won't matter because our perfect will be growing old together and watching Thomas grow up and maybe before that making him a little brother or sister for him to grow up with-"

Ethan was cut off by Thomas who gasped "yes please!" He called out again excitedly.

Ethan smiled at his son before he turned back to Sophia, "we could live wherever we want, do whatever we want, be whoever we want to be because this is day is only the beginning of our little piece of perfect and I honestly don't think that could get any more perfect, but I suppose we could try..." he smiled wondrously at her and she too him, he was right. Who cares about today, the only thing that mattered was their perfect future...

Suddenly the church doors burst open catching everyone's attention instantly.

In walked Callum with what you could call a suit on, his sleeves rolled up showing off his tattooed arms "sorry, have I walked in on the "I have something to declare" moment?" He teased as he wandered down the aisle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cal called as he stood up and made his way over to him, squaring up with him instantly.

"I believe I was invited" he smiled.

"Who in the right mind would invite you?" Cal scoffed.

"You did, didn't you doc?" Callum smiled toward Ethan.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Ethan snapped.

"Oh but I believe you did. You invited my girlfriend and told her to use her plus one to bring her new boyfriend...me." He spoke widening his eyes, realisation slowly began to hit in with Ethan, "isn't that right Honey?" Callum grinned down at Honey who sat hiding her face in shame.

"I told you not to come Callum, I didn't want you to come" Honey spoke out.

"Oh but we don't always get what want in life, do we sweetie?" He replied looking towards Sophia.

"My God, you look gorgeous Soph" he spoke looking her up and down.

"Get out" Cal spoke through gritted teeth, as he grabbed him by his shirt, disgusted by his presence.

"No Cal just leave it, I want a peaceful day today" Sophia called. Cal shot an unknowing glance back towards her "you heard the woman" Callum urged Cal to release the grip he had on him. He sighed heavily and made his way back to his seat. Callum brushed off his shirt where Cal had held him and took a seat next to Honey.

"Are you okay?" Ethan whispered as to Sophia who gave him an unconvincing nod in response.

"Why did daddy ask Callum to come?" Thomas whispered to his uncle.

"He didn't" Cal replied.

"But Callum said-" Cal cut the young boy who was always full of questions off "he lied."

Sophia took in a deep breath and Ethan took her shaking hands in his. "It's okay" he smiled.

"Ethan. I have grown up with you my entire life; you have always been there for me throughout everything. I know thousands of people get married everyday but it's not every day two lifelong best friends do. One thing I have never really felt in my life is safety or protection, but when I'm with you, I do and I always have. You have always been my escape. Although I may have gone on about making everything perfect, I too knew that I already had my perfect. I know that today you wanted your parents here but I know them and I know that both me and Cal will agree that if they could see you know they would be so so proud of you and of the truly amazing person you've become, and I can only hope Thomas will grow up to follow his father's footsteps. I promise to always love you forever...Nibbles" she smiled her beautiful smile.

"Do you Ethan Hardy take Sophia Farecroft to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Sophia Farecroft take Ethan Hardy to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death you part?"

She paused for a moment to take a look back at Callum, who shook his head slowly, she then looked towards Thomas who was sat on the edge of his seat and smile was almost bigger than his entire face.

"I do" she smiled.

"Perfect, now we'll exchange the rings" the minister announced. They both turned to Cal awaiting him to hand them the rings but instead he sat frozen with worry and guilt etched on his face.

"Oh please tell me you haven't" Ethan sighed in disbelief.

"They-They're not in my pocket, I, I think they're in my room" he spoke frantically tapping his suit.

"What a liability" Callum called from his seat.

"What did you say?!" Cal roared as he stood to his feet but getting pulled back down by Max.

"Here daddy" Thomas smiled holding out his tiny hand to his father.

"The rings" Ethan spoke amazed.

"Uncle Cal left them in the bathroom after he got dressed" He explained.

"Well done" Ethan sighed with relief and kissed his son's blonde hair.

The minister asked Ethan to place his mother's wedding ring on Sophia's finger whilst repeating the words he spoke.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows." And Sophia did the same.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Hardy" the minister smiled, causing a million beautiful emotions to burst within the two.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ethan pressed his lips against Sophia's as everyone stood up and cheered Callum stormed out of the church. Finally, they were Mr and Mrs Hardy.

 _To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, here is another addition to the wedding. Hope you enjoy, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty one - The wedding: Superhero

It was time for the reception and funnily enough Sophia had not looked once at how the flowers or tables were set out, just like Ethan said she wouldn't, they didn't seem to matter anymore. They had been congratulated by every person who sat in the church, well, except Callum of course. He too had made his way to the reception sharing a taxi with his girlfriend Honey in a rather awkwardly silent drive. Ethan had found himself more worried about keeping Callum away from his brother than his wife, knowing just what Cal was like when he snapped and the last thing he wanted at his wedding was violence. Though Cal's newest love interest Lucy had now turned up, taking his mind off things Callum-wise for a while as they smothered each other in kisses throughout the night. Jessica had also joined her mother Lucy to the reception and had Thomas mesmerised by her pretty pink dress and matching bow tied neatly around both pigtails.

"Why don't you ask her for a dance?" Lofty called to Thomas, snapping him from his mesmerised gazing.

"No way" Thomas shook his head.

"Maybe later?" Lofty asked giving him a nudge.

"Yes, maybe later" Thomas smirked as he sipped from his glass of orange juice.

"Can I say my speech now?" Thomas called as he stood up on his chair.

"Of course" Ethan smiled.

"Okay" he cleared his throat and began, "My superhero, by Thomas Hardy. In school we had to write about our favourite superhero of all time, all my friends put the amazing Spider-Man or batman or the hulk. A lot of people thought I would write about Doctor Who but I wouldn't really class him as a superhero, because he's not one, he's a time lord but anyway...I wrote about the amazing Doctor Hardy. My friends or teachers didn't know about my superhero so I told them all about him. To everyone Doctor Hardy looks really nerdy because he has big glasses and loves Doctor Who but saves lives every single day in his blue superhero uniform because that's his job. His enemy is all the disease and injuries that affect people in the world and he helps make people better by fighting their illness or disease. He also has a sidekick called Doctor Knight who looks much cooler and does the same job but he's always off getting girls which he finds more interesting, but if Doctor Hardy ever needs him he will always be at his side. One day in work, Doctor Hardy came across a lady he once knew, she was like Spider-Man's Mary Jane or Batman's Catwoman. He could have walked away like a lot of people would have but he didn't, he couldn't because he was in love with this lady, he always had been, and she loved him too. He invited her into his life and made her better, though he didn't know he was making her better because she wasn't ill or diseased like all the people he usually made better, she was just a little bit broken and lost. She hadn't used her smile in a while because she had her own enemy she was fighting, the evil man in green whose power was to steal people's smiles. But the amazing Doctor Hardy made her find her smile again and to this day it only ever got bigger which is really good because her smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. All I ever wanted was for my mummy to smile again and my daddy does that just by looking at her, he doesn't need any special powers. That was a story I wrote in school last week and my teacher gave me an A for being really imaginative and making up my own superhero instead of using a real one which I thought was funny, she didn't understand that superheroes don't need a cape or superpowers to be classed as a superhero. My friend's will probably never meet their superheroes because they're really famous and busy all the time but my superhero is my best friend and my daddy. Today my mummy and daddy got married and I just hope they're always as happy as they are right now, I love you both very much" He sat back down instantly as everyone clapped and praised him, he looked down embarrassed suddenly aware that everyone had watched him.

"That was amazing Thomas" a young girl's voice spoke, he looked up to find Jess smiling at him.

"Do you want to play football with me outside?" She asked as she held up a balloon.

"Yeah!" he called excitedly and ran to the door alongside her.

"Don't go far it's getting dark!" Sophia called after them as they disappeared outside.

As the night went on, everyone continued to get more and more drunk, laughing and joking and just enjoying every second. Ethan and Sophia had had their first dance which was adorable and had cut the cake which involved the rather cliché wedding tradition of shoving a slice in each other's faces. Sophia had now wondered off to thank her guests for coming and Ethan had spotted an opportunity to do something he had planned all night. He looked over at the bar and found Honey sat alone with her head in her hands.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"I've got one thanks" she replied looking down. He sighed deeply and took a seat next to her.

"Oh Honey, what's up?" He asked, "Where's your smile gone?" He continued.

"The evil man in green stole it" she replied quoting Thomas' speech.

"Why are you with him?" He asked.

"I'm not anymore, he was only using me to get to you and Sophia and the wedding, he didn't want anything to do with me" she explained, "and there's me thinking he was _the one"_ she scoffed at herself.

"I'm sorry" Ethan spoke softly as he gently stroked her arm; though his actions were gentle they startled her as if he were going to knock ten bells out of her.

Seeing her reaction he spoke, "maybe it's for the best though" he whispered she nodded slowly in agreement. He pulled her in for a hug,

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are such a beautiful girl, too beautiful to sit around without a smile on your face, you'll find someone who treats you right and loves you for whom you are" he whispered in her ear as he held her.

"I wanted that someone to be you" she replied. He looked at her for a moment in shock; he didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey babe" Callum spoke as he kissed her on the cheek, "you staying at mine again tonight?" He asked.

"No, I don't want anything to do with you" she spat out in reply.

"What?" Callum asked confused.

"Just leave me alone Callum" she yelled as she threw her drink over him and stormed away.

He put on a fake laugh and took a seat beside Ethan.

"Woman ay" he shook his head.

"What's it like being the amazing Doctor Hardy then?" He joked. Ethan looked at him disgusted at the fact he would even think to make conversation with him.

"Oh come on doc, I know what you think of me but let's just make amends? Put the past behind us?" He urged. "Listen, I'd hate me too if I were you, but I just wanted to say that I really am happy for you and Soph, like Thomas said, all I did was steal her smile and it's nice to see it back on her face again, it was pretty cool to play the bad guy in Thomas' story but that's the past and I want to move on, be a better person and a step towards that would be making up with you" he explained, Ethan watched him warily, "so what do you say doc? Let bygones be bygones?" He asked as he held out his hand for Ethan to shake, he sighed deeply and shook it "I'm sorry for the upset I've caused your family, I'll be leaving you all alone from now on I promise" he smiled.

"It's not me you need to tell that to it's Sophia" Ethan replied bluntly.

"Oh I will do don't worry, I just thought I'd come to you first" he stated. "Why don't we have a drink to seal the deal?" Callum asked as he pulled out a bottle from his jacket.

"No thanks" Ethan replied, he couldn't think of anything for worse.

"We can toast to happily ever afters" Callum smiled.

"I said no" Ethan snapped.

"Okay I get it" Callum sighed, "I'll leave this here for you, in case you change your mind. This stuff is wonderful, it makes you forget about the bad things for a while, it's my magic" he winked as he left the bottle with Ethan and wondered off into the crowd of dancing people.

 _To be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Here's another addition to the Wedding which I hope you enjoy. I'm happy to read so many of you are enjoying so far, thanks for the reviews you have been leaving, it's nice to know your thoughts. Here's chapter twenty-two, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty two – The wedding: Painful memories.

Max had gathered everyone back to their tables as he was about to relieve something he had planned. Thomas had fallen asleep on Rita's knee after he'd worn himself out by playing with Jess all night; Lofty suggested he had a power nap so he had enough energy to dance with her later in the night.  
"Okay okay!" Max stood up at the table grasping everyone's attention instantly, "there's a little thing I've been working on since you two announced the wedding, Ethan passed me over a bunch of home videos he'd found and asked me to go through them and try and make something of them and so here's the result, I hope you enjoy them Sophia" he smiled and pressed a few buttons on his laptop.  
"You're just full of surprises you, aren't you?" Sophia smiled as she pressed her lips against Ethan's.

Music began to play, and projected onto a huge screen in front of everyone Max's montage of Ethan, Cal and Sophia's home videos began to play everyone watched and both laughed and "aw'd" and the cuteness that was young Cal and Ethan. Everyone commented on how young Thomas was the double of Ethan as they all watched the screen.

"Ethan tell the world about how you're in love with Sophia" young Cal spoke putting the camcorder in his younger brother's face.  
"Shut up Caleb" young Ethan replied. He sat on the stairs with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried into them.  
"I was right" Cal laughed turning away from the video that played and looking at his brother, who laughed in reply.  
"Ethan and Sophia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Young Caleb continued to tease. Everyone who watched laughed and giggled.  
"Well, you were almost right, first came love, then came baby, then came marriage in our case" Ethan chuckled causing everyone on the table to laugh along with him.

"Caleb stop teasing your brother!"  
A woman's voice called on the video which caused Cal and Ethan's smiles to drop instantly. It was a voice they'd known all their lives, a voice they had so much love for. Their eyes shot back up to the video.  
"It's okay if you've got a crush isn't it?" A woman smiled as she sat down beside Ethan on the stairs.  
"I don't have a crush on her mum" Ethan replied, still with his head buried into his knees.  
"Ethan, I know you better than anyone in the world, I know when you start to like someone!" His mother urged.  
"Cal's going to tell her" Ethan sighed.  
"Why don't you tell her?" She asked.  
"What if she doesn't like me back?" The young boy replied in dread looking up at his mother teary-eyed.  
"Of course she'll like you back, you're the loveliest boy on the planet she'd be silly not to like you back" she replied as she drew circles on his back with her finger.  
"Cal's just jealous he hasn't got a potential girlfriend" she joked causing the young boy to giggle.  
"Hey I heard that! I can get any girl I want" Cal's voice called from out of view of the camera.  
"He still thinks he's a womanizer! He hasn't changed one bit!" Rita and Robyn giggled together, though their laugher soon died down when they saw the two brothers were far from laughing. Both sat, enchanted by the video playing before them, completely drawn in by their memories. Cal had tears brimming in his eyes, whereas Ethan had them rolling down his cheeks. Sophia placed a comforting hand on Ethan's knee, though he stayed completely captured by the video. Sophia gestured to those who looked on with concern and sympathy etched on their faces that he was fine, with a small smile, though not big enough to hide her own concern and sympathy. She gave a nod to Zoe who whispered to Max, it was time to switch the video off.

"Why don't we play the laughing game?" His mother suggested.  
"What's that?" Ethan asked looking up.  
"The first one to laugh is out" she smiled.  
His mother pulled a silly face and Ethan bit his lip, trying desperately to hold in his laugh. He closed his eyes  
"You can't close your eyes that's cheating!" She laughed.  
Ethan burst into a fit of laughter and his mother pulled him in for a hug "I win" she giggled.  
"I love you mummy" Ethan smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Nibbles you're such a mummy's boy!" Young Cal teased.  
"What? Are you too cool to kiss your mother Caleb?" She joked as she stood up,  
"Too embarrassed are we?" She laughed as she pulled her oldest brother into her embrace and kissed him all over.  
"Ew stop! Stop!" Cal giggled, pushing his mother away and shielding his face from her kisses.  
"Right let's make this birthday video for nanny" She smiled.  
"What's this about Ethan and his girlfriend?" A man called from the top of the stairs.  
Ethan and Cal's faces lit up instantly from the presence of the man alone  
"Daddy!" Ethan called excitedly as his father picked him up and sat him on his knee on the stairs.  
"She's not my girlfriend she's my-" he cut him off.  
"I know, I know, I heard the whole conversation from upstairs, I think she'd be mad not to like you kiddo!" his father replied as he tickled him.  
"Have we said happy birthday to the old bat yet?" Their father asked  
"It's recording!" Their mother warned.  
"Ah she knows I'm joking, I love her really" he winked at the camera.  
"Hi dad" Cal smiled over at his father  
"Hiya pal" he high-fived him, Cal was of course too cool to hug his father, though Ethan was still at the age where her didn't care.  
"You up for a game of footy later?" Cal asked with disappointment clear in his voice, almost as if he already knew the answer would be no.  
"You know what, I think I am" his father smiled in reply.  
"What? Really?!" The brother's spoke simultaneously.  
"Are you sure you're well enough?" Their mother whispered.  
"Yeah I'm fine! What's life if I can't beat my own sons at a game of football ay?" He smiled.  
"Erm, there's no way you're beating me!" Cal spoke confidently.  
"You're on" his father replied mimicking the same confident tone his son had just used.  
"I can do keepy-ups now" Ethan stated proudly, hoping for some approval from his father.  
"Woah really? You're on my team then, we'll defo beat Cal" he winked.  
"Right football talk aside, we still need to wish nanny a happy birthday!" Their mother butted in reminding them of the reason they were sat before the camera in the first place.  
"Happy birthday nanny!" The four spoke simultaneously.  
"See you at the weekend" Their father added.  
"We love you!" Ethan, the young boy who was always bursting with love added. "I made you this card nanny look" he held up a piece of paper to the camera just as the screen went black. Finally Max had figured how to switch it off! Cal looked to those who sat around him, surprised to find no eyes were on him, instead, they looked just to the right of him and a bit down. He looked to his right to find his brother was sobbing uncontrollably "Eth..." Cal sighed as he put his arm around him.  
"Um...excuse me, I have to-" Ethan excused himself up and wondered out of the room leaving everyone in silence.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked her new brother in law who nodded unconvincingly in reply.  
"Why did you think it would be a good idea to put that video in Max?" Zoe asked.  
"I thought it was cute, Ethan's talking about how much he loves Sophia, I don't get why everyone's crying?" He spoke oblivious.  
"Max that was Ethan and Cal's parents who died" Zoe explained.  
"Dad died that weekend actually, we never got to see Nan for her birthday we spent it in hospital with him, that's the last video we have together as a family it's a bit hard to watch that's all, it was a nice idea though Max I'm sure Ethan feels the same way, you didn't know, it's fine" Cal sniffed as he stood up and traced the steps his brother had just walked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Good morning everyone! Here is another addition to the wedding, a lot of you have been doing some guessing as to what you think may happen which I have found fun reading, I always enjoy reading your reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty three – The wedding: Sleeping beauty

"Hiya Soph" Callum smiled as he cut in front of her and young Jessica who had lead her away from her chat with Ethan and Thomas to the food table to get some cake.

"What do you want Callum?" She spoke uninterested as she cut a slice of it.

"How's Ethan? He looked a bit upset earlier" He asked sounding sincere.

"He's fine. He just wanted his parents here on his wedding day that's all, he's missing them" she replied as they looked over to where Ethan sat at the bar talking to Thomas who sat next to him. He looked over at them warily and they both reassured him with a smile that things between them were fine. Callum made a gesture with his hand asking Ethan if he wanted a drink, Ethan replied by holding up the bottle that Callum had left for him earlier showing him that he didn't need one. He turned back to Sophia, "listen Soph, I need to talk to you" he whispered.

"No Callum, I don't want anything to do with you anymore" Sophia replied as she gave a piece of cake to Jessica who then skipped away happily back to Thomas and Ethan.

"I know that, that's what I want to talk to you about" he smiled, he was being unusually nice. Sophia looked at him, toying with the idea.

"Look just hear me out that's all I'm asking" he proposed as he gestured toward the door. She sighed deeply and gave in, "fine but I can't be too long, people will start to notice I'm gone" she replied as she left the building.

"Don't worry, I won't keep you too long" he smiled as he held the door open for her. He turned to look back over his shoulder and gave another reassuring smile to young Thomas who had noticed them leaving and felt worried, for obvious reasons, but Sophia felt as though she could trust Callum, for some strange reason...

As the night went on spirits had lifted again, more so to do with the amount of spirits people had been drinking however everyone were enjoying themselves. Cal was sat at the table with Lucy beside him; they had had their lips pressed together for the past ten minutes, barely taking time out for a breath between each kiss. Thomas sat to his other side sipping at his glass of orange juice that his father had bought him during their chat earlier, ignoring the affectionate goings on with his uncle just to the right of him. He was thinking about the quality time he had spent with his parents before his mother went off to talk to Callum, and was now sat slumping down in his chair out of boredom hoping Jess would wake up so he had someone his age or someone who wasn't drunk to spent time with, as that was all that seemed to surround him at the moment but that didn't bother him much. Everyone else were dotted around the room and tables as the influence of alcohol was finally getting to them all, they could already feel the major hang over they were dreading to face tomorrow morning.

"How much has Ethan to drink?" Zoe asked as she spotted Cal and Lucy stop their kissing, Cal to take a few gulps from his pint glass, Lucy to sip from her wine glass.

"Not much really" Cal replied with a shrug.

"I would say he's, _giddy_ more than anything" Max added with a slur.

"Well it must have hit in hard, he's passed out on the bar" Rita replied with a chuckle. They all turned back to see Ethan slumped over the bar, drink in hand, fast asleep.

"Oh yes! Get the pen Cal!" Max called as he banged on the table excitedly.

"No Max that's stag night kind of stuff. Although it's incredibly tempting, I think drawing sharpie penises on my brother's face on his wedding night is even too far for me" Cal replied with a smirk.

"Anyway he should get all the sleep he can get, I doubt him and Sophia will be getting much sleep tonight in that hotel room" he winked.

"First proper night alone without a kid around, they'll definitely be needing some rest for the night of love making they've got ahead" Max teased causing everyone to laugh.

"Mummy and daddy make love in front of me all the time" Thomas stated as he sipped on his straw making everyone suddenly aware of the small boy's presence.

"What?" Max laughed, "When you think you're being subtle" he continued.

"What do you mean by making love Thomas?" Cal asked in concern but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Mummy and daddy kiss each other all the time" Thomas replied innocently.

Everyone sighed in both realisation and relief.

"That's not what making love is mate" Max chuckled.

"But if you love someone so much to kiss them and then they love you so much to kiss you back your love meets at your lips when you kiss, that's how it's made" Thomas explained his idea of "making love".

"No it's not Thomas" Cal shook his head.

"Why not just leave him thinking that?" Rita asked confused.

"Because if he goes into school and says he always sees his mum and dad "making love"..." He explained.

"Oh right" Zoe nodded understandingly with a smirk.

"What is it then?" Thomas asked looking up innocently.

"I don't really fancy being the reason for you needing therapy sessions kiddo" Cal chuckled as he ruffled his nephew's hair.

"What?" Thomas asked confused.

"Go and wake your daddy up and ask him" Cal suggested. Thomas wondered off to the bar to wake his sleeping father.

"What happened to leaving him to get some sleep?" Rita chuckled.

"Forget that he can be the one to have _the talk_ with Thomas not me" Cal replied as he drank some more of his drink and turned to kiss Lucy yet again.

Within a minute Thomas was back in his seat.

"What are you doing back kiddo? That was a quick talk" Cal spoke looking down at the boy.

"Probably about right for Ethan" Max teased causing Cal to laugh drunkenly.

"He wouldn't wake up" Thomas replied as he sucked on his straw.

"What?" Cal asked, his smile dropping instantly.

"I shouted him and pulled at his arm but he didn't move" Thomas replied bluntly with a shrug.

Cal stood up and quickly made his way over to where Ethan lay with Thomas at his side.

"Ethan" he called giving him a nudge getting nothing in response he tried again, "Ethan", nothing. He shot a glance over to his colleagues who made their way over.

"Ethan can you hear me?" Zoe called as she shook him, yet again...nothing.

"Ethan wake up" Cal called getting more concerned. He then noticed the bottle that was in his hand "what drink is this?" He asked the bartender who stood cleaning a glass.

"It's not from my bar, the angry looking man with the tattoos had his own drinks, I wasn't going to complain to him though, he looked as though he could've killed" The bartender replied.

"Callum" Cal spoke swallowing hard.

"Switch the music off mate!" Max called over to the DJ and silence ripped through the room, leaving only concerned mumbles of the guests to be heard.

"Ethan if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Zoe called placing her hand in his and again getting nothing in reply.

She pressed two fingers against his neck, "His pulse is weak" Zoe stated as she shot a concerned look up at Cal.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Cal announced desperately.

"What's happening?" Thomas asked in worry.

"Nothing" Cal replied as he tended to his brother.

"Why do you need an ambulance if it's nothing?" Thomas asked confused.

"Shush Thomas, everything's going to be okay" Cal replied as he desperately tried to think.

"Why won't daddy wake up?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know" Cal replied frantically.

"He's dead isn't he?" The boy continued.

"No he's not" Cal snapped in reply.

"Yes _he is_ dead he won't wake up, when you don't wake up it means you're dead" Thomas shouted back in panic.

"Thomas just shut up he's not dead! Don't say that!" Cal roared back. Thomas looked at him in fright with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout" Cal sighed as he bent down before the boy who crumbled into his arms, "look, give me your hand" Cal spoke Thomas held out his hand and Cal stood up with the boy in his arms.

He placed his tiny fingers on his father's neck, just below his jawline. "What can you feel?" Cal asked.

"A heartbeat" Thomas replied in concentration.

"That means he's alive okay? He's just asleep" Cal spoke softly.

"But why does he have a heart in his neck?" Thomas asked confused.

"This isn't the time for questions Thomas" Cal spoke through gritted teeth as he put the boy down and hurried around Ethan.

"Ethan can you open your eyes for me?" Zoe spoke as she shook his shoulders again.

Thomas slowly stepped back away from the hectic mess that had become his parent's wedding. He watched in horror at the people desperately attending to his unconscious father wondering how and why this could have happened, why his Uncle Cal was being so mean to him and why Honey was crying being comforted by Robyn and Rita in the corner. Suddenly there was a question that seemed to be on everyone's lips "where's Sophia?" Everyone asked until the entire room became a mumble of "where's Sophia's". He saw his Uncle Cal turn and make his way towards him; he swallowed hard as he watched the giant man kneel down before him.

"Thomas do you know where your mummy is?" He asked softly.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that he could manage to get out was a stutter of "I, um, I-She..."

"Thomas this is really important okay?" His uncle continued as he looked deep into his eyes.

"She, she was talking to Callum..." The young boy finally got his words out.

"Oh god" Cal sighed in dread as he stood to his feet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Of course I wasn't going to leave you guys with just one update after that last chapter, though I'm sure this one is as much as a cliff hanger as the last so it probably won't help very much haha, enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty Four – The Wedding: "The runaway bride"

Once in the ambulance Ethan began to stir slightly more than likely due to Cal's constant shaking and desperate calling for him to wake.

He opened his eyes to find the world around him a huge blur; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He could hear voices but they sounded distant, everything sounded as though he was underwater.  
"Hello?" a voice called.  
"Can you hear me?" It called again.  
He managed to nod slowly.  
"Ethan!" A familiar voice called.  
"Can you step back please he needs his space" the same voice from before demanded.  
"No way" the familiar voice protested and a face appeared before him, he could barely make it out because it was so blurry.  
"Say something" the face pleaded.  
"...mum" he mumbled, "where's, mum gone?" He spoke breathlessly.  
"What?" The familiar voice asked.  
"We were on the stairs, she, she was-" his confused rambling was cut off as he felt his body being held.  
"Look at me Ethan look" the face before him spoke determined to break through to him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly in attempt to get them to focus once he opened them again which they did, "Cal?" He asked surprised.  
"Oh thank god Ethan you scared me half to death!" Cal replied as he held him in front of him.  
"Step away Doctor Knight we need to treat him" the voice from before called again and cal stepped back. Another slightly familiar face appeared before him, he was a paramedic from the hospital, why was he here... _"Am I in work?"_ he thought to himself.  
"Can you tell me your name?" The paramedic asked.  
 _"What a silly question, of course I can"_ he thought as he felt himself feeling more and more normal, "Ethan Hardy" he replied.  
"Okay Ethan, and how old are you?" He asked.  
"30" he replied, _"Why is this man asking me such simple questions?"_  
"Okay and can you tell me what day it is?" He asked.  
He suddenly felt fine as realisation overpowered him "it's my wedding day!" he called as he shot up in the ambulance bed.  
"Take it easy Ethan, lay back down" the paramedic asked.  
"No, what's happened why am I in here?" He asked confused.  
"Just lie down and-"

 _"_ _Oh he's no help."_ He thought _  
_"Cal!" He called and his brother popped his head around the ambulance door, "what's happened?" He asked.  
"You've been spiked Ethan" Cal replied as he stepped into the ambulance.  
"Where's Sophia?" He asked.  
Cal looked at him in dread, "we don't know" he shook his head.  
"Callum" Ethan spoke out, "Callum, he gave me the drink, I saw him talking to Sophia, he's got her, we need to find her" he called frantically as he swung his legs off the bed.  
"Just relax please Ethan" he paramedic held him still, "you need to go to hospital" he said.  
"But I feel fine" Ethan protested.  
"You're a doctor right? Your pulse was incredibly slow the drug slowed your entire system down, we need to check you over" The paramedic explained.  
"Can't you do that here?" Ethan pleaded.  
"You know we can't Ethan" The paramedic replied looking at him knowingly.  
"You need to go Eth it's fine, I'll be with you" Cal spoke softly.  
"No, no, no, not a chance! You're staying here you need to find Sophia" he protested, "Where's Thomas?" he continued.  
"Lucy has taken him and Jess home, he's fine" Cal replied.  
"Ethan I'm coming with you" he spoke focusing on more important matters.  
"No, please, j-just find her Caleb" he begged as he felt himself being overpowered again by the feelings of before, the blurred vision, the slow motion movements, the underwater sounds and now tiredness hit him harder than ever.  
"What's, happening?" He whispered breathlessly as he allowed his body to he lay back down by the paramedic.  
"You've still got the drug in your system, you were awoken before your body was ready. You're still very much fighting it. Just lay back down and close your eyes, believe it or not sleep is the best cure" the paramedic spoke as he lay Ethan back gently.  
"It'll be okay Cal, you stay here and get Sophia and I'll go to the hospital with Ethan, meet us there when you're done" he heard yet another familiar voice speak out. He saw another figure enter the ambulance and sit down before him, he gently stroked his hair and spoke out "you heard the paramedic Ethan, go to sleep" the figure spoke softly.  
"Dad?" He asked confused, as his eyes became too heavy to keep open.  
"No it's Charlie, Charlie Fairhead" he replied sadly.  
"Charlie?" Ethan mumbled as he opened his eyes one more to look at him.  
"Yes Ethan close your eyes" Charlie spoke as he stroked his hair again.  
He did so "Bonnie" Ethan whispered.  
"What?" Charlie asked confused. "...I've felt like this before, Bonnie, she drugged me, I felt better once I woke up" he slurred as he drifted off.  
"That's good, you'll feel better once you wake up then" Charlie spoke softly.  
Ethan nodded slowly before he passed out once again.

"Sophia! Sophia!" The guests of wedding called as they searched around.  
"Sophia!" Cal roared desperately. He spotted a few men walking in the distance and quickly ran towards them.  
"Excuse me?" He called stopping them; they turned round to face him.  
"Have you seen a woman-" he was cut off.  
"Yeah I think I've seen one of those before" one of the men replied sarcastically. Cal shrugged it off.  
"She's got a wedding dress on" he described.  
"The runaway bride?" The men laughed drunkenly, Cal could feel his blood begin to boil, "this is important" he spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah I think she went that way" a man spoke pointing behind him.  
"Really? Thanks" Cal spoke full of hope as he turn to walk.  
"Yea yeah, she was on a horse" the man continued his sarcastic joking which tipped Cal over the edge. He grabbed him by his shirt and held him up in front of him "do you not understand the meaning of "important"?" Cal roared.  
"Cal!" Zoe called as she spotted him ready to punch, her and Max pulled him off the stranger.  
"I'm sorry about him" she apologised to the men.  
"God no wonder she ran away" the man laughed as he brushed off his shirt.  
"Say it again!" Cal roared as he jumped at the man again but Zoe and Max pulled him away.  
"Leave it mate" Max spoke as he patted him on the back leading him away.  
"You've had too much to drink" Zoe announced.  
"You know what, suddenly, I don't feel so drunk." He spat out before he ran down to the trees at the bottom of the garden, "Sophia!" He shouted as he made his way.  
"I'll go and get him" Max spoke as he followed Cal.  
"No Max, I'll go" Zoe protested, "you go back up and help the others check around the building" she smiled sadly, he pressed his lips against her forehead before he turned and head back up to the building.

"Cal just leave it" Zoe spoke breathlessly as she reached him.  
"I thought I heard something" Cal replied as he looked deep into the trees focusing on a certain point.  
"We'll call the police, they can deal with it okay? You need to be with Ethan" Zoe replied putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
He looked down as he felt tears brimming in his eyes, "What if we never find her Zoe, what about Ethan? What about Thomas?" he shook his head in dread.  
"Of course we'll find her, she's a smart girl, she's probably just gone for a walk somewhere, it'll be okay" she spoke softly as she pulled him in for a hug.  
"Come on, let's go to the hospital, we'll call the police on the way" she suggested as she put her arm around him and lead him back up to the building, he gave the trees one last suspicious glance before he left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Here is another update to the Wedding, set before all the drama as Sophia left with Callum. The last chapter got me up to 100 reviews which amazed me haha, thank you all for the reviews you have been leaving they mean a lot. Please let me know the thoughts on this chapter, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty five – The wedding: The bride's perspective

"Remind me again why we have to be outside for you to talk to me? It's freezing!" Sophia spoke with a shiver.

"Here" Callum smiled as he placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks" she smiled awkwardly.

"I just wanted to talk to you properly, without shouting over the music in there" he explained.

"Listen Soph, when I said I got help I was telling the truth-" he cut him off.

"Oh Callum I don't want to hear this, nothing is ever going to happen between us, I'm married now!" She replied holding up her wedding ring in his face.

"I know...that's not what I'm trying to say" he replied with a sigh as he wondered down a path beside a small pond, Sophia followed behind, he turned around and took her hands in his.

"Look, I know nothing is ever going to happen between us and to be honest, I wouldn't want it to. You and Ethan are perfectly made for each other and your little family is so precious I wouldn't want to come in between that again." He spoke as he looked deep into her eyes. This was the first time in over a year she was able to look into his eyes and not see anger or feel any fear from it.

"And I know I've said it before but this time it's the truth" he spoke as he walked down into the trees.

"Looking back on how I treated you, it wasn't fair and it disgusts me thinking I actually caused you and Thomas that much upset, you have every right to hate me for the rest of your life but after tonight you'll never see me again" he leaned back against a tree that had fallen on its side.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm leaving Holby tonight, I'm moving down to London. I've been transferred to a hospital as a paramedic down there so I have a job and I've already got a flat to rent, which will be ready to move into when I get there, I'm starting a fresh" he replied as he looked at her.

She looked at him in shock, "oh, well that's good, a fresh start will do you good" she nodded in approval.

"I just wanted to say thank you" he whispered as he looked back up through the trees at the beautiful castle-like building the reception party was being held in.

"For what?" She asked.

"For giving me a home, if it wasn't for you I would've frozen to death on a park bench now" he admitted, "but that would probably be for the best I'm sure you think" he joked.

"No, I'd never wish death on anyone Callum, I'm just glad you're getting yourself sorted" she smiled as she placed her hand on his back in comfort.

Suddenly the sound of a siren ripped through the air.

"What's that?!" Callum jumped with fright, "the police?" He spoke frantically as he stood up and hid behind a tree, "they've called the police on me, that little brat of yours he saw us leave" he spat out as he held his head in his hands.

"He's not a brat, his name is Thomas" she spoke defensively.

"And why would they call the police on you?" She asked confused.

"Because I'm with you, they all hate me in there, they think I'm going to hurt you, we've been here a while just go back" he replied turning away from her.

"Well you haven't hurt me have you?" She spoke bluntly, "Callum they won't have called the police, they would've come looking for me first at least" she reassured him.

The vehicle where the sirens were coming from suddenly appeared.

"An ambulance?" Sophia spoke in surprise as she watched through the trees at it pulling up outside the building.

"Arghh!" Callum shouted angrily as he punched a tree in front of him, startling Sophia.

"I thought they were all meant to be doctors in there" he spat out.

"What?" She asked confused, "Callum why is there an ambulance?" She spoke slowly, becoming more concerned.

"It's for Ethan I'm guessing" he replied.

"What?!" She called in worry.

"I gave him something to drink so I could buy us some time to talk, there's no way he would've let me talk to you" he explained.

"You've drugged my husband?!" She yelled in anger.

"He'll be fine, it's only enough to send him into a deep sleep, I thought the doctors in there would see that, he'll be fine, if not better, once he sleeps it off, Jesus he doesn't need an ambulance!" He shook his head angrily.

"Oh my God Ethan" she cried in worry as she turned to head back.

"Where are you going?!" Callum called as he stepped in her way.

"Ethan needs me" she shouted back desperately.

"No you can't leave, they'll know it's me who's done it, they'll call the police on me Sophia please don't" he begged.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"I don't know!" He yelled, "Just stay here until I think of something"

She shook her head; "No I need to be with Ethan and Thomas" she turned to run away but her grabbed her by the arm.

"Cal will kill me knowing I've done that to his brother" he swallowed hard.

"Yeah and just think what he'll do knowing you've kidnapped his brother's wife too" she warned as she watched all her guests rush outside.

"Callum let me get back to them, I'll just say I went for a walk, I'll say I haven't even seen you, I promise" she pleaded.

"Promises mean nothing" he shook his head.

"Yeah like you always promised you'd never lay a finger on me again" she scoffed.

"Or how my wife promised me she'd stay by my side until death do us part, or how she promised to always let me see my kids but she didn't, she ran away and she took them with her, they were my life Sophia" he spat out as tears brimmed in his eyes, "I don't believe in promises" he whispered as he sat back down on the fallen tree, undone his tie from around his neck and unbuttoned a few top buttons.

"You can go when it's all settled down, please, just not now" he sighed.

"Sophia!" They heard everyone calling her from a distance.

"Callum please let me go now, something bad might have happened to Ethan" she spoke frantically.

"Nothing bad will have happened he'll be over it within the hour" he shook his head.

"Sophia!" She heard Cal call, he sounded close.

"Cal!" She screamed.

"Shh what are you doing?!" Callum whispered as he stood up and held her from behind putting his hand over her mouth, "if I go to jail, I'll never be able to see my kids again, there's no way" he whispered in her ear.

She watched in horror as she saw Cal, he ran straight towards them stopping just before them, Looking deep into the trees "Cal just leave it" Zoe spoke as she reached him.

"I thought I heard something" Cal replied as he looked, it felt as though he were looking right at them. Sophia attempted to scream but Callum just held her mouth shut even tighter, tears trickled from her eyes as she watched Cal just hoping he'd notice them within the trees, he was so close.

"We'll call the police, they can deal with it okay? You need to be with Ethan" Zoe replied putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked down, "What if we never find her Zoe? What about Ethan? What about Thomas?" he shook his head in dread.

 _"Please Cal, please"_ Sophiacried in her own head.

"Of course we'll find her, she's a smart girl, she's probably just gone for a walk somewhere, it'll be okay" Zoe spoke softly as she pulled him in for a hug.

" _No, I'm here! I'm right here_ " She was practically screaming in her head.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital, we'll call the police on the way" Zoe suggested as she put her arm around Cal and lead him back up to the building, he gave the trees one last suspicious glance before he left.

"God that was a close one" Callum sighed as he let go of Sophia, but she flopped to the floor gasping for air.

"Soph?" He called as he kneeled down beside her, "you're asthmatic!" He called in realisation. She nodded frantically as she struggled to breathe. He had held his tight grasp over her mouth for too long, she hadn't been able to take a breath, "it's okay Soph, it's going to be okay, I'm so sorry" he whimpered, "I'll go and get your inhalers" he spoke frantically as he stood up.

"No" she managed to speak, "there's...no...time..." she coughed; he pulled off her wedding veil from her hair and tilted her head back in attempt to open her airway.

He looked up quickly to find the ambulance was just leaving, he looked back down at Sophia who wheezed and desperately thought of something to help, tapping into his paramedic side.

"Theophylline!" He called in realisation, "Sophia listen, you're a doctor right? Theophylline helps with asthma symptoms, the drink I made that I gave to Ethan has it in, it works with relaxing the muscles along with loads of other stuff I put in there but it's safe, 100% safe, it's worth a try right?" He asked unaware of whether to use it or not.

She nodded her head frantically as she tugged on his shirt in desperation, "it'll send you asleep though Sophia" he protested.

"I-don't-care" she managed to whisper as she cried.

He nodded and pulled a bottle out of his jacket that he had placed around her. He gently sat her up and helped pour the drink into her mouth, slowly her breathing eased as she became increasingly drowsy. She laid her head against Callum's chest as the drink kicked in, he put his arm around her in comfort, "it's going to be okay" he whispered, he sat on the muddy ground resting back against the fallen tree with her in his arms.

"I want Ethan" she mumbled.

"I'll take you to him as soon as you wake up" he spoke sadly.

"I'd ask you if you promise but you don't believe in promises" she slurred as she closed her eyes.

He smiled sadly at her words, "Cross my heart and hope to die" he whispered as she dozed off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone, in the last chapter we found out more about Sophia's disappearance, now we're back seeing how the brothers are getting on. Hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty Six - The wedding: No stronger bond than brotherhood.

Cal burst through the ED doors with Zoe, Max and Lofty following closely behind.

"Ah, Doctor Knight" Dylan spoke as he spotted Cal making his way towards him.

"How is he?" Cal spoke cutting him off, Dylan looked at him hands on hips and eyebrows raised, "just tell me how it is Dylan don't sugarcoat anything just please" he pleaded desperately.

"Oh well, he-he's fine actually, I don't know what you've heard but-" Dylan was cut off again.

"Oh thank God" Cal sighed with relief as he threw his arms around Dylan who stayed in the same position with his hands on his hips.

"Yes well, he's been quite a help around the ED, more so in cubicles, with me and Connie being the only two not able to get time off for the wedding, we are in dire need of doctors" Dylan explained as Cal pulled away from him.

"You've got him working?" Zoe asked stunned.

"Well it's not like he's performing a Pericardiocentesis or anything, but yes he's off giving advice and physical examinations, he was the one who suggested it actually seeing how much we were struggling" Dylan explained bluntly.

"What two hours after he's been drugged?" Lofty asked in shock.

"Yes well he slept most of it off in the ambulance on the ride here and woke in a cubicle about ten minutes after he came in, about an hour or so ago, his obs were fine and he personally said he was fine and so I had no reason to turn down the offer for help which was much needed. Plus Charlie told me to keep him in the ED for some reason and this was the only way I could think how. To be honest I think he feels better than I do I wouldn't mind a bit of whatever he had" he replied.

"Unbelievable" Cal shook his head at Dylan and burst through the door to cubicles.

"What?" Dylan asked oblivious as he followed.

They walked in to find Ethan stood with his scrubs on at the side of a patient's bed talking to her as he held her notes.

"He's got his scrubs on" Max observed.

"Well we couldn't have him treating patients in his wedding suit" Dylan shrugged, "where's the girl and the young boy?" He asked Zoe who shook her head warning him off.

They all slowly made their way to the cubicle Ethan worked in.

"Right I'm pretty sure it's just a virus which a few tables are bound to sort out, I'll write you a prescription and you should be virus free within the week" he smiled as he wrote in her notes.

"Oh Doctor, it looks like we've got an audience" his patient pointed outside her cubicle.

Ethan turned to find Cal, Zoe, Max, Lofty and Dylan stood warily watching him work.

"Oh will you excuse me a second?" He asked as he put down her notes and walked up to them with a smile on his face. He looked over Cal's shoulder and then back to Cal who looked at him in dread, "where is she?" He asked full of hope, Cal shook his head slowly, "where's Sophia?" He demanded.

"We couldn't find her Eth" Cal whispered softly.

"What?! Charlie told to you to come once you've found her and you've come and you haven't found her?" Ethan yelled as he looked up at his older brother. He paused for a moment as he thought before he took off his stethoscope and slammed it down hard on the counter, "useless" he muttered under his breath as he hurried to the door.

"Ethan where are you going?!" Cal sighed angrily.

"To find my wife!" He called back as he burst through the door.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do that I didn't?" Cal called as he chased after him, bursting through the same door.

Ethan stopped to a halt in reception and spun on his heals to face his brother "you know what I wouldn't do that you did?" He spat out.

"What?" Cal yelled back.

"Give up!" Ethan roared as he felt tears of anger building up in his eyes, "I would never give on her Caleb and you did" he shouted as he pointed at him.

"Ethan I came to see if you were okay, you're my priority not her, I didn't know if you were going to wake up again or not! God if I knew you were here playing Doctor I wouldn't have bothered coming!" Cal shouted back.

"If anything has happened to her I swear to God" he shook his head in dread.

"Well if you didn't decide to take a drink off a known psychopath none of this would have happened!" Cal announced, "seriously Ethan, what possessed you to drink that stuff?" He shout angrily.

"...He said it makes you forget about the bad stuff for a while" he mumbled quietly.

"What?" Cal laughed, "and what bad stuff have you got to forget about?" He spoke folding his arms awaiting the answer his younger brother would come out with.

"I don't know, maybe the fact my parents weren't there for my wedding day!" Ethan spat out.

"So? They're not going to be there for mine either what are you making such a big deal out of it for?" Cal shrugged.

"Like you're ever getting married Caleb are you actually _that_ delusional? The longest girl you've ever held down only stayed with you for your money, THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE! Cal your love life is pathetic and no, having sex with a girl or sticking your tongue down her throat whenever you wish doesn't mean she loves you, it means she must be just as desperate as you are" Ethan spat out.

" _My_ love life is pathetic?! You've been with one girl your entire life, a few months ago you had to come to me for tips on how to kiss a girl because you were too scared to kiss Honey-" he was cut off.

"What?" Honey called as she had walked through the ED doors with Rita and Robyn catching the end of Cal's rant.

Ethan looked back at Honey before he turned back to Cal, "I'm going to find my wife" he spoke sternly before he head out the door, brushing passed Honey as he made his way.

"Jesus he got better quick!" Rita spoke in amazement as she watched him storm away, "was he just wearing scrubs?" Robyn asked confused.

Cal sighed deeply and followed Ethan out the ED doors, "where are _you_ going?" Zoe called after him.

"I can't leave him to look for her on his own" Cal called back as he disappeared through the doors.

"I swear they were just at each other's throats a second ago" Zoe shook her head as Rita made her way towards her.

"There's no stronger bond than brotherhood" Rita replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! Here is today's update, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

 **Is anyone else excited for tomorrow's Casualty? I don't want spoil anything for people but let's just say Ethan very much finds the honey again...okay I think I might have just spoiled it, sorry, I truly am...but ahhh Casualty days are the best :D**

Chapter Twenty seven - Perfect vs. Reality

He woke to find himself on his couch with his sleeping son held tightly in his arms. For a moment, just a slight moment, it felt as though he was living his perfect life as planned, that was until he looked to the side and saw his wife's muddy veil that he had found amongst the trees early hours of this morning placed on his table and reality quickly kicked in again. He pressed his lips against his son's forehead as he slept, "mummy?" The boy mumbled half asleep.

"No Thomas it's me, it's daddy" he replied sadly.

"Oh...I love you daddy" Thomas yawned as he buried himself more into his father's embrace and slipped back away into his dreamland. Ethan lay there for a moment, just listening to the sound of his son breathing, watching his small chest rise and then fall again as he took his breaths, wondering what it was that ran through his beautifully innocent little mind.

"I love you too Thomas" he whispered causing the young boy to stir slightly, he mumbled in his sleep as he rubbed his closed eyes with his tiny hands before he fell once again back asleep. This moment would be so amazingly perfect if he didn't have the feeling of a huge hole in the pit of his stomach which he knew he wouldn't shift until he found Sophia.

Just as he began to get lost in his no doubt haunting thoughts Cal walked into the room with his laptop in his hands, he shot a glance at him and realisation overpowered him.

"Oh, you're awake!" Cal called, Ethan nodded sadly in reply.

"Well..." Cal began as he took a seat on the floor beside where Ethan lay on the couch with his laptop on his knee so Ethan could see.

"I've been doing some calling and emailing" he spoke as he pointed to the screen. The pair had decided not to call the police last night, knowing they wouldn't do anything until Sophia was declared missing for 24 hours anyway but also to spare Thomas, they knew he would have to be questioned about the relationship between his mother and her abuser and they didn't want him to have to relive those terrifying moments again. "There's no news yet so don't get your hopes up" Cal warned before he began his explanation.

"I've called the place the reception was held in and they've said they'll keep a look out for her or Callum and spread the word to the locals, I also emailed St James' and they've agreed to call me if they see any sign of them at all, oh and one of Lucy's friends works for the Holby transport company place in town and so he's told the drivers to keep an eye out on any trains or buses, she can't leave the country because here is her passport so I don't think we should worry about airports but-" he was cut off.

"I'm sorry" Ethan spoke.

"What?" Cal asked confused.

"For having a go at you last night, I didn't mean anything I said, I'm sorry" he continued.

"It's forgotten about Ethan" Cal shook his head as he looked back at his computer.

"No it's not, I said things I shouldn't have and I'm sorry" he spoke out again.

"Me too" Cal spoke looking up at him they paused for a moment as they looked at each other before Cal spoke out, breaking the silence "Lucy's getting Jess ready for school upstairs, she said she'll take Thomas if you think he's up for it" he proposed.

Ethan nodded slowly as he looked down at sleeping Thomas again. Both Ethan and Cal took a deep breath.

"Tommy" Ethan called as he gently shook him.

"Huh?" Thomas mumbled still with his eyes closed.

"Shall we get you ready for school?" Ethan suggested.

Thomas sighed deeply and buried himself into his father more, "ugh, I don't want to go" he yawned.

"Hey kiddo, Jess is upstairs getting ready, are you really going to miss out on a day with her?" Cal spoke knowingly in attempt to help.

"Jess is upstairs!" Thomas called as his eyes shot open, "I forgot we had a sleepover!" He continued as he jumped up excitedly and ran out the living room.

"Where are you going?" Ethan called after him.

"To brush my teeth, I need to get ready for school!" He shouted back as he darted up the stairs leaving Ethan and Cal to chuckle.

"Right" Ethan announced as he stood up.

"Where are _you_ going?" Cal asked.

"To get ready for work" Ethan replied.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Cal asked stunned.

"No, being at work will take my mind off things for a while" Ethan explained.

"Okay well in that case so am I" Cal replied as he shut his laptop.

"Have you even had any sleep tonight?" Ethan asked.

"I've had about the same amount as you" Cal replied.

"Okay then, let's do this" Ethan forced out a smile.

"Listen Eth, you don't have to act like you're okay, you know that right? If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here" Cal spoke as he ducked down to his younger brother's height and look him in the eye, he nodded in reply. It was nice to know he had that option, but there was no way he was going to use it today.

"You know where Sophia's old house is don't you? Where she lived with Callum?" He asked, Cal nodded warily.

"Okay, we need to make a stop off first" Ethan replied as he left to get ready.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone, happy Casualty Day! Here's today's update, please let me know your thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty eight – Oh Sophia

"Ethan!" She yelled as she burst through the ED doors.

"Sophia!" Ethan called as he ran straight to her and pulled her in for a hug. She sunk into his embrace; this was the once place she truly felt safe.

"Oh Sophia" he sighed happily as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore" she replied as she kissed him once more.

"I love you so much" she whispered as she held his cheeks.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that I swear to God" Cal shook his head as he made his way towards her. He too pulled her in for a hug, he kissed her blonde hair as he held her "felt weird not having my little sister around" he joked as he rested his chin against her head.

"Mummy!" A small voice called. Thomas ran straight towards her, leaping instantly into her arms, "I've missed you!" He spoke, muffled by his mother's tight grasp, she held him on her hip.

"I've missed you too Tommy, I love you so much" she replied as she pressed her lips against his forehead causing the young boy to smile.

"Hey, you two can start living your perfect life now" Cal announced.

"I've already got it" Sophia smiled as she, Ethan and their son shared a hug together.

"Soph" a voice called, "Sophia wake up" it continued.

" _Ethan"_ she smiled, "come on Sophia wake up" the voice called again followed by her body being shaken.

 _"Wait, this can't be Ethan, Ethan always wakes me with a kiss not shouting and shoving..."_

 _"_ Wake up!"

"Alright, alright I'm up!" She groaned as she sat up in bed, she opened her eyes to find Callum stood before her.

"Callum!" She screamed in fright, "where am I?" She asked as she examined the room.

"The hotel room you and Ethan were meant to spend the night in" he replied.

"Did _we_?!" She asked in dread.

"God no, Soph, what I said last night was true" he replied reassuringly.

"How did you get us in here?" She asked.

"Well when you walk through the door with a passed out bride in your arms they sort of jump to conclusions themselves, though I have spent the entire time being called "Mr Hardy"" he shook his head with a smile.

She looked at him warily, "I want to see Ethan" she said.

"What did I do last night?" He asked.

"I don't know, went all psychopath kidnapper and nearly killed me!" She spat out.

He laughed at her words "no after that, what did I say?"

"You crossed your heart and hoped to die that you'd get me to Ethan when I woke up" she replied.

"Exactly!" He smiled, "right I've had no sleep because I've sat up all night monitoring you checking you don't go all asthma attack crazy on me again. I went home earlier to get my car and all my bags ready, my train to London leaves in two hours, I also got you some clothes to change into so you don't have to walk around in that huge dress all day, the ED is on my way to the station so I'll drop you off to Ethan on my way, get ready we've got a long drive ahead" he smiled as he threw her a pair of jeans and a top.

Once dressed she wondered out of the bathroom to find Callum asleep in a chair.

"Callum" she called giving him a nudge, "are you sure you're okay to drive? You look shattered" she laughed as he woke; she picked up her wedding dress.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ready?" He asked with a yawn as he stood up.

"Yep" she smiled.

"Right lets go, I bet you I'll be called "Mr Hardy" at least five times before we reach the door" he joked as he held the room door open for her.

They laughed together as they left the hotel at the fact they had been called "Mr and Mrs Hardy" a total of seven times.

Sophia took a seat in the passenger's seat and over her shoulder looked to the back of the car to find it was filled completely with bags for Callum's move.

"You're really moving then" she spoke as she examined them.

"Yep, I want to start a clean slate" he replied as he focused on the road.

"You know, you're not half bad when you're thinking this way, you've already got the looks, keep up the good temperament and you'll meet someone in no time down there" she smiled.

"I want to get settled first, I don't want to start anything up too soon" he replied responsibly.

"What happened between you and your wife?" She asked a question she had been wondering since she first took him in but had been too scared to ask.

"Honestly? I have no idea. As far as I knew we were happy, my kids were happy we barely ever fought" he shrugged, "and even if we did it would just be an argument over who does the dishes or something silly, I'd never hurt her" he added frantically in reassurance.

"How old are your kids?" she asked.

"Now? God, well there's Alex, she'll be ten now she was always a little bossy boots she would always be the one to put you in your place. Then there's little Logan, he's the same age as your Thomas, he'll be seven in a few weeks. He was the complete opposite to Alex, he's such a lovely little kid- not like Alex wasn't but- there's just something about having a son, there's nothing more amazing than father-son bond, as I'm sure you know with Ethan and Thomas." He smiled wondrously as he spoke.

"Then there's little Phoebe, she'll be three now, nearly four, she probably won't even remember me anymore" he added sadly, "my wife was pregnant when she left, I don't even know if I've got another son or another daughter, I never heard from her again" he sighed.

"Sounds like you were with her awhile" Sophia replied.

"I met her in sixth form, we've been together since we were sixteen" he replied.

"Oh wow that's amazing" Sophia announced impressed.

"Yeah you and Ethan aren't the only ones with a childhood love story you know" he joked but his smile dropped again quickly, "I think she was cheating on me, well, I know she was. Do you ever remember Stephen the porter in work?" He asked.

"The black guy?" She asked.

"Yeah him, he was my best friend, we'd always go back to mine and watch the football, have a few beers but I noticed over time he started to get closer to my wife, like one day, I came home and he was sitting on my couch with a beer and invited me to join him, on my _own_ couch. I mean I knew my wife was starting to lose interest in me because I would rather spend time with my kids than go out with her- nothing against her there was just nothing I loved more than spending time with my kids- but I never thought she would turn on me with my own best friend. I knew it was going on and she knew I knew it was going on, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her about it because I didn't want her to leave...if she leaves, the kids leave." He explained.

"What ever happened to Stephen? Didn't he just disappear one day?" She asked.

Callum looked at her knowingly, "that "one day" was the same "one day" my wife disappeared too" he replied.

"No way, do you think they ran away together?!" She spoke in shock.

He nodded, "She was pregnant and the months didn't add up, it wasn't my kid, I suppose she was worried about what it would look like when it was born, obviously if it's Stephen's it's hardly going to come out with pale skin and blue eyes like the rest of them is it?" He sighed, "but I would've loved the bones of that kid, I would've brought it up as my own if she gave me the chance, if it meant me keeping my kids, I would've done anything" he shook his head, "I got home from work one day to a note saying she'd left me, she'd taken the kids and I'll never hear from her again, she said it's not my fault, sort of a "it's not you it's me" type of thing, she said she was sorry and that was it, I never did hear from her again" he said, "I was left with a three bedroom house that I couldn't keep up with the bills of, and got threw out a month later, turned to drink and then you found me, at first it was fine because Thomas reminded me so much of little Logan...but seeing how happy you two could be without a father figure made me think how happy my kids might be without me and after a few drinks that thought would tip me over the edge and I'm so sorry Soph, I truly am" he whispered as a tear escaped his eyes which he quickly wiped away in hopes she hadn't seen.

"I had no idea about your life Callum" she spoke in amazement.

"Yeah well it's not exactly something you want to scream from the mountain tops" he replied with a yawn.

"I'd love to have a load of kids" Sophia spoke with a wondrous smile.

"Why don't you?" Callum shrugged.

"We're working on it" she winked in reply.

"You've been trying?" Callum asked with a smirk.

"Yep, I want a little girl so I can buy loads of pretty dresses and just sit playing with her hair all day, but Ethan wants another little boy so Thomas has a brother. I don't really get the whole "brotherhood" thing but I suppose it must mean something, it's kept Ethan and Cal together this long" she replied.

"I'm with Ethan on that one. Having a brother is like having an automatic best friend for the rest of your life, it's literally the best thing ever, they're the one person you can fight with for your entire life but the second you need them they'll be right there for you." He explained, "The stuff me and my brothers got up to when we were younger..." He added as he shook his head with a smirk.

"But a little girl can wear pretty dresses" she protested with a chuckle.

"Well at least she'll always have a big brother to look out for her" Callum added.

"That's true" she smiled.

"Are you an only child?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've grew up with Ethan and Cal. Cal has always been like my big brother, it's sometimes hard to forget he's not actually, he used to be incredibly protective especially when I reached my teens" she laughed.

"Do you know Ethan's number?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied confused.

"My phone is in my jacket back there, text him and let him know you're fine and that you'll see him soon or something, I know what it's like when your wife just disappears" he stated with yet another yawn.

She took off her seatbelt and reached over to get his phone from his leather jacket that was placed on top of all the bags in the back seats. She sat back in her seat and clicked Callum's phone, his lock screen was a picture of him and three young children sat on a beach next to a few poorly made sandcastles, all four looked incredibly happy. She had never witnessed a smile this big from Callum before, it amazed her to think he actually had that much happiness and was actually a great father; just this last day with him had opened her eyes completely. She unlocked the phone and opened up a new text.

What type of thing do you write to your husband who is probably worried sick about you? _"Hi Ethan, it's Sophia, don't worry I'm fine, I'll see you soon, I love you x"_ she wrote. No...that's not right, " _Hi Ethan it's Sophia, I've lost my phone, I'll be at the ED soon, can't wait to see you and Thomas, I love you x_ " No, that sounds like she'll be coming in on a stretcher...After what seemed like a lifetime, with numerous amounts of attempts later and she had finally came up with a text that would do: " _Hi Ethan, it's Sophia. Sorry I've took so long to get in touch but I just want you to know that I'm fine, I'll see you very soon please don't be worrying, I hope you're okay? I can't wait to give you and Thomas a big hug! I love you both so much and Cal too of course, love, Mrs Hardy ;) x"_ just as she was about to hit send she noticed the car had started to move quickly to the side. "Callum straighten up you've gone over the lines" she spoke as she looked back at the phone. The car still continued to speed over into the next lane, then into the next, she shot a glance over to Callum to find his head was slumped down and his eyes were closed; he'd fallen asleep.

"Callum!" She screamed in fright as she grabbed the wheel, "what?!" He called in shock as he swerved the wheel quickly, turning the car right in the direction of another oncoming car. Sophia closed her eyes and screamed for her life as the car sped out of control.

 _To be continued..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter, sorry for being mean yesterday and leaving you all on an awfully tense cliff-hanger but here is more to the story. Please let me know your thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Twenty nine - But why?

"Ethan, Cal, I didn't expect you two in today" Zoe spoke as they walked through the ED doors.

"Have you found her?" Robyn asked excitedly.

Ethan shook his head slowly, "sorry we're late Doctor Hanna, I'll just go and get my scrubs on" he changed the subject and wondered off to the staff room.

"We've just been to her house, no one answered, we spoke to one of the neighbours who said they saw Callum leave early this morning with a load of bags but Sophia wasn't with him" Cal explained.

"What does that mean?" Rita asked.

Cal shrugged and too went to get changed.

"Is Ethan okay?" Rita asked as she followed him walking into the staff room where Dylan sat nursing a cup of coffee studying a post-mortem he had on a patient.

"I have no idea, that's the thing with him" Cal shrugged in reply as he opened his locker, Dylan's jaw dropped and Cal looked at him confused, Dylan pointed to the door with his tiny blue pen.

Cal decided to ignore him, it was Dylan after all, he could be weird at times. He began his rant, "You know, he's so useless at expressing his feelings-" but he was soon cut off again.

"You're no better" a familiar voice called from the doorway, he turned to find Ethan stood looking at him dismissively, "you mix up sadness with anger, loneliness with anger, jealousy with anger, grief with anger, sometimes even happiness with anger, everything to you is anger Cal, all you do is fight and/or drown your sorrows at least I deal with my feelings without knocking someone out and staying sober" Ethan spat out before he disappeared once again out the door.

"I tried to warn you" Dylan shrugged.

 _On the road..._

Cries. He could hear cries coming from somewhere... A siren. It seemed to be getting louder... His head was pounding, and why did it feel so extremely impossible to open his eyes? Never had he felt so tired. But somehow he managed it, he opened his eyes. He opened his eyes to find himself resting his head against the steering wheel of his car, but why? He looked down to find shattered pieces of glass covering his knees, but why? As he looked at the shattered glass he noticed something drip down onto them, blood, coming from him? But...why? His head felt so heavy but somehow he managed to turn it, still leaning it against the steering wheel, he looked to his left to find more blood, could that really be his too? Suddenly realisation hit in...He was driving, he had to get somewhere, he was with someone, a girl...no, not just any girl, Sophia! He was with Sophia! This blood wasn't his, it was Sophia's!

Suddenly his head didn't feel so heavy. He sat up, wincing through the pain of his aching body and saw Sophia, laying in pretty much the same position as he was but she was bleeding, much _much_ more than him.

"Soph" he tried to speak but no words came out; he cleared his throat and tried again, "Sophia" he called as he shook her. He got no response. _"Oh God_ " he thought, " _come on Sophia"_ he pleaded in his head, building himself up to take a pulse, in fear for the worst. But he did it and the worst he did get...no pulse, if there was one he couldn't find it, he decided to put it down to the fact that he wasn't in a good state himself. Panic. Pure panic was all that overpowered him. He looked in his rear-view mirror at the flashing blue lights of an ambulance in the distance, caught up in the traffic created by his own crash. It was far...too far. The ED of Holby City General hospital however, was a few minutes away if that. He shot yet another glance of the bleeding woman who lay beside him, " _cross my heart and hope to die that I'll get you to Ethan"_ his own words echoed around his head and he started up his car, accelerating instantly down the road " _she's coming Ethan"_ he thought as he gripped the wheel tightly, " _she's coming"._

 _Back at the ED..._

"Noel, could I use the phone please?" Ethan asked politely as he stood awkwardly at reception.

"Of course" Noel smiled as he handed it to him.

He typed in a number and held the phone to his ear as it rung, "so...how's Honey?" Ethan spoke making awkward conversation.

"She's good" Noel nodded, "concerned about you but she's good" he added. Just as Ethan opened his mouth to reply the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

Those around him stood listening in to the one sided conversation the doctor was having.

"Hello, yes this is Ethan Hardy, Thomas Hardy's father, I was just wondering how he's doing he had a bit of a stressful day yesterday and I just wanted to check how he is, yes I suppose I am the superhero from his story" he looked down and smiled embarrassingly, those around him who were at his wedding reception last night chuckled knowingly.

"Yes, he's a lovely boy, oh good, ah he's with Jess what a surprise" Ethan shot a knowing glance at Cal who shook his head with a smirk.

"No no there's no need to put him on, as long as I know he's happy, yes...we got married yesterday actually, thank you, no that's all, oh one more thing, if you hear from Thomas' mother at all could you perhaps call me? No no everything's fine, okay bye now, bye" he put the phone down and allowed himself the release the closest thing he could to a sigh of relief; at least Thomas was happy.

"Help!" A panicked voice called from behind him, for some reason he knew this would involve him; he felt his heart plummet as he turned around and saw Callum stood with blood pouring down his face.

"...Callum?" He called in shock.

"Ethan please help please" he begged as he grabbed his arm leaving a handprint mark of blood on it.

Ethan looked at him in dread; he took a deep breath before he asked, "Where is she?" He whispered.

"She's in the car she's not breathing" Callum replied desperately.

Everyone jumped into action. Ethan and Cal shot outside instantly followed closely by Zoe, Robyn, Lofty and Max. They were met by the complete wreck that was Callum's smashed up car.

"Jesus!" Max called as he saw it.

Ethan didn't give himself a split second to look at the car, he was instantly in the passenger's seat attending to his wife, "oh God Sophia" he whispered as he opened the door and dropped to his knees beside her, Cal stood closely behind his younger brother examining the car. The back was covered in bags, Sophia's wedding dress was folded up and placed on top, though he hadn't gotten a look at the bloody Sophia yet, he could see she had a change of clothes on, something wasn't right...

"What have you done to her?" Cal asked turning to face Callum who's stood with tears trickling down his face.

"What?" Callum asked confused.

"Where were taking her?" Cal demanded.

"Here. I was bringing her here to see Ethan I promised her I'd take her to Ethan..." Callum tried to explain but Cal cut him off.

"LIES!" He roared as he stepped towards him.

"Please you have to believe me-" Callum's desperate attempt to explain himself was cut off yet again.

"What are all the bags for?!" Cal spat out.

Suddenly realisation grew over him, this could easily be taken in the completely wrong way by those who know him, "They're mine, I'm moving to London, I was dropping Sophia off here and then going to the train station, please believe me, you have to believe me, I was bringing her here!" Callum sobbed in desperate attempt to get the truth known.

"Where did you take her last night?" Cal yelled.

"I...I, um, we-" he stuttered but due to nothing more than the fact his injuries were finally taking their toll on him, he felt weak and dizzy.

Cal launched his fist towards his face but he was pulled away from his aim by Charlie, "right let's get you looked at shall we?" He asked as he held Callum before him.

"No I'm fine, just treat Sophia" he protested breathlessly.

"You're losing a lot of blood from your head, you need treating now or this could become much worse" Charlie explained as he led him toward the doors.

"Leave him Charlie, he's not worth wasting the resources on!" Cal spat out after him.

Suddenly Ethan emerged from the car Sophia in his arms. "Ethan you shouldn't have moved her! We don't know the extent of the damage she could have a spinal injury" Zoe called as she saw him holding her.

"I don't care Zoe she isn't breathing" he spoke desperately as he turned to face her, giving everyone their first chance to get a look at Sophia. They were all taken aback completely. This girl could make it all the way into resus without anyone recognising it was her, but Ethan, Ethan could see through all the blood, this was his wife, his beautiful lifelong best friend's limp body he held in bridal style as he hurried through the ED doors, Zoe following. Cal on the other hand, he saw the lifeless girl who lay in his younger brother's arms, covered in blood, and it turned his stomach completely. So many times had he seen people laying lifelessly, blood-covered, so close to death and yet he had felt nothing, because that was part of his job, he was always good at turning off his feelings once he reached work but right now...he couldn't. His brother rushed away and he completely froze. His legs turned to jelly. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Tears built in his eyes. He stood frozen, staring at the bloody seat where Sophia had been removed from, completely horrified.

"Cal..." He heard a voice distantly call, "Cal!" It got louder and Robyn appeared before him, standing in the way of the blood covered seat he just couldn't seem to tear his frightened eyes away from, "sit down" she proposed as she guided his body towards the floor. He sat on the pavement with his head in his hands in attempt to compose himself as he listened to those around him talk.

"That's a brand new car, if I could wish for any car in the world it would be that one, it's a beauty! It actually upsets me to see it that wrecked" Max's voice spoke out.

"How did he even drive it here?" Lofty asked.

"Must've been desperate" Robyn replied.

"Someone needs to move this car, the ambulances won't be able to get in" Dylan's voice spoke out.

He looked up from holding his head in his hands and saw a man cross the car park in front of him carrying a motorbike helmet in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Cal called as he stood to his feet unsteadily, "can I use that a second?" He asked as he took the bike helmet from the man's hand. Everyone watched on confused. He took a tight grip of the helmet and launched it toward Callum's car; he walked around it violently slamming it hard into each window watching the glass shatter into tiny pieces on the floor beneath his feet.

"Hey hey Cal stop!" Max, Lofty and Robyn called simultaneously as they rushed to stop him. They just about managed to pull him away, "thanks" Cal smiled as he passed the helmet back to the man who stood in shock. He turned back and gave the only remaining wing mirror a kick causing it to fly far across the car park and made his way inside brushing passed Dylan as he made his way.

"Wow Doctor Hardy was right about the anger thing" Dylan spoke surprised at Cal's outburst.

"Shut it Dylan!" Cal roared in reply as he made his way to find Sophia.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone, sorry for the lateness of this update but here it is, better late than never right? How will things develop with Sophia? It can only go two ways, the good way where she pulls through or the bad, more challenging way where she doesn't quite make it. Hey look at that...more Good and Bad things ;p Wow I can't believe we're up to chapter 30 already! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is still reading, it means a lot.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts as always, thanks everyone, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty – Mixed emotions

Ethan and Cal had been banished from entering the room Sophia was being treated in as everyone knew they wouldn't just stand by and watch, they would want to get involved, to help somehow but as family members, that wasn't allowed. They stood side by side outside the door watching their colleagues work, they felt so helpless. " _At least she's got the best treating her"_ they thought in hopes that would settle their minds. They could hear the voices of Connie, Zoe and Dylan from outside, they were talking in technical terms to the average un-medically trained person it would all sound like pretty much gibberish, "her pupils are fixed" Dylan spoke out as he flashed a torch in her eyes, "she's has Oro-pharyngeal reflex" Connie announced as she placed a tongue dispenser in her mouth, "she's not responding at all" Zoe sighed, this was something almost everyone could understand, yet also something no one ever wanted to hear.

They knew that fixed pupils meant her eyes weren't responding to any light, oro-pharyngeal reflex meant she had no gag reflexes, proving Zoe's point right; she was completely unresponsive.

"I'll go and book her in for an EEG, this isn't looking good" Zoe continued, "we may need a ventilator" Zoe spoke lowering her voice, Connie nodded in response.

"Is there really any point?" Dylan asked bluntly as he inspected the huge wound on her head, "Zoe I've seen more activity in a glass eye" he continued.

"Dylan this is Ethan's wife, what about little Thomas? They'll be heartbroken" She spoke in dread, "the least we can do is try..."

"I think it's more heartbreaking to give someone false hope that their loved one is breathing when in fact they are in fact very much brain dead and a machine is doing all the breathing for them" Dylan snapped.

Zoe shot a glance out the door to see Ethan slowly turn and walk away; leaving Cal still stood looking in horrified.

"We don't know anything until we get the EEG results back" Zoe spoke firmly and head out the door.

"She's gone isn't she?" Cal asked.

"No no, don't listen to Dylan, we don't have any idea what we're dealing with yet okay? We'll take her for an EEG and then-" she was cut off.

"You said she'll need a ventilator" Cal spoke, "if that was any other patient in there would you have called it?" He asked, she nodded slowly.

"Listen Cal, we'll keep her on a ventilator from now so you can bring Thomas in to see her-" she was cut off again.

"To say goodbye" Cal he nodded as tears built in his eyes.

"Not necessarily, there's still a chance she might improved by then, with the ventilator doing the breathing for her, her body will have time to focus on healing" Zoe replied optimistically.

"Who are you kidding Zoe she's brain dead" he snapped as he turned to walk away down the corridor.

"How is she?" Robyn asked as Ethan walked through the door.

"Um, she's- she's not-um excuse me I have to-" He made a bee line for the bathroom.

"Where is he?" Cal huffed as he burst through the doors.

"I think he's gone to the men's" Robyn pointed down the hall. "He seemed pretty down" Lofty added seeing Cal was still angered and thought best to spare Ethan's feelings.

"Down? Down?! He'll feel down when I get my hands on him I swear-" Robyn cut him off,

"Wait, what's he done?" She asked confused.

"Are you joking? He's done that to Sophia, he's the reason she's in there right now and she's brain dead, she's dead Robyn, I'm gonna kill him" Cal snapped.

"Ethan did that?!" Max spat out.

"What? No, Callum! Where is he? I swear to God he's a dead man" Cal yelled as tears of rage brimmed in his eyes.

"Cal I think it's best you calm down" Charlie spoke softly.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Sophia's dead and I-" He was cut off.

"I know, I know, but let's let the professionals deal with it okay? We'll get the police on the case we don't want you doing something you'll regret" Charlie butted in.

"Oh believe me after what he did to her I wouldn't regret a thing I do to him" Cal shook his head, "Charlie you treated him, where is he?" he pleaded.

"Cal how can you think that violence will solve anything after what happened to Sophia? After everything she's been through?" Zoe asked as she exited Sophia's room.

Cal looked down and sighed sadly, "I just feel so helpless, what's he going to get? An incredibly short unworthy jail sentence. He deserves so much worse Zoe he's took a life away, Sophia's life..." He stopped himself as his tears now trickled down his face; Zoe took him in for a hug.

"Where's Thomas?" She asked changing the subject as he pulled away from her "school" Cal sniffed in reply.

"Caleb it's 4 O'clock" Rita spoke in worry.

"Yeah, he does science club until 5, they make slime out of glue and water or something, I'll go to pick him up soon" he mumbled as he wondered off.

"He can't drive like this Zoe" Rita spoke concerned.

"I'll go" Honey proposed, "you need to be with Ethan" she smiled sympathetically as she placed a comforting hand on Cal's back.

"Cal go and calm down" Zoe ordered as Honey left.

"I need to be with Ethan" he spoke quoting Honey's words.

"No. You need to calm down, Max can you take Cal to get a cup of tea or something?" She proposed, Cal rolled his eyes and Max led him away.

"She's gone for her EEG" Dylan sighed as he walked through the door pulling off his rubber gloves as he made his way.

"Good" Zoe smiled, "Dylan can you do me a favour?" She asked sheepishly.

"No" he replied bluntly and wondered off with notes for a new patient.

"Dylan" she sighed as she followed him, "Ethan's in the men's, can you just go and check he's okay?" She asked, "That's all I'm asking" she spoke holding up her hands defensively.

"Oh well what am I supposed to do? He's obviously not going to be okay and I'll find myself in a situation where I frankly have no place being in and I'll have awkwardly stand there doing two things I neither have any interest in nor am good at which are giving sympathy and pretending I care" he huffed.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine" he scoffed as he passed her his patient's notes and head for the bathroom.

"Nathan?" He called as he knocked on the bathroom door where he could hear loud bashing and slamming coming from inside, "um, it's Ethan" Robyn corrected as she hurried passed.

"Right um, Ethan?" He called as he opened the door slowly to find him pacing quickly back and forth. He didn't know what this feeling was, obviously it was anger but, he'd never felt it like _this_ before. He paced back and forth searching for relief of this feeling; he discovered clenching his fists helped. "Ethan" Dylan called, "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see now but your bother has gone off on one of his angered rants again so it's me or, nobody..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Ethan stop his pacing.

He paused and looked up at the health poster-covered walls above the urinals; he grabbed a poster from the wall and tore it down to the floor. This felt good. He grabbed another and scrunched it up, then another which he ripped.

"Ah okay. I see we're dealing with things your brother's way are we?" Dylan spoke out as he watched the young doctor lash out.

"Right, anger..." Dylan thought. He quickly opened up a cubicle and pulled out a piece of toilet paper and threw it to the floor, Ethan stopped and looked him warily, "another?" Dylan asked raising his eyebrows and he took another piece and threw it to the floor. Ethan had continued to pull down each poster until the floor was completely covered and the walls were completely bare. He stopped and examined the room which he had trashed, breathing hard.

"What now?" Dylan shrugged, "the paper towels?" He suggested standing with his hands on his hips.

Ethan looked up over his glasses at him, "perhaps we should try the ladies?" He continued.

Ethan sighed deeply as he looked to the floor, this did help him find some relief but only very briefly. He was now overpowered with numerous amounts of other challenging emotions; sadness, shock, guilt, confusion, vulnerability, helplessness, and loneliness just to name a few...how was he meant to deal with all these? "I think the word you're searching for is grief" Dylan spoke out snapping him from his thoughts; it was as though he had read his mind.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Grief. I believe the definition is "intense sorrow, especially caused by someone's death." You've just found out that your wife will probably die within a few hours...grief." Dylan explained bluntly.

Ethan slowly slid down the wall until he reached the trashed floor where he rested his head in his hands.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Dylan asked as he looked down at Ethan who looked up at him in confusion, "minutes? Hours? I can stay all night I'll just need to let doggy day care they'll be having Dervla a bit longer than expected but it's no trouble they're getting paid at least, they can't complain" he muttered, "how long are we planning on staying? If you think about it we've water here" he pointed to the taps "and toilet facilities here" he pointed to the urinals and cubicles. He pointed as if he were a stewardess on a plane pointing out the emergency exits, "hmm we need food" he thought.

"We?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, grief can't be dealt with alone the outcomes are never pretty" Dylan replied, "Ah, I have a cheese sandwich in my bag that we can share if you'd like?" He proposed, "Yes? No?" He urged, "Yes, okay." Dylan answered himself.

The bathroom door opened and Dylan turned to face it "sorry sir this toilet is in use, there are others elsewhere or ladies next door or I could give you a bedpan for now? I don't really care what you to in all fairness, but these toilets are out of bounds okay?" He flashed a smile at the man who turned away.

"Ah Zoe!" Dylan called to Zoe who stood watching in confusion as he shunned the man away, "my bag there's a cheese sandwich, if you would be so kind as to-" Zoe placed it in his hand, "thank you" he replied as he shut the door in her face, he opened it once more to find Zoe still stood there, "oh and these toilets are out of bounds" he spoke as he shut it again.

"Dylan-" Zoe called through the door.

"Out of bounds!" Dylan cut her off.

He took a seat on the floor beside Ethan and handed him one half of his cheese sandwich.

They sat there in an awkward silence until Dylan spoke out,

"Come on" he sighed.

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"Talk" Dylan replied.

"...About what?" Ethan asked.

"Anything, whatever is troubling you, how much you love your wife, how much you hate that car guy who did this to your wife, how you wish you could turn the clock back and stop this all from happening, cry, laugh, cry some more...whatever you feel like doing do it now, here with me listening because your son is going to be here soon and he'll need you to be strong" he replied.

Ethan paused for a moment before he threw his arms around Dylan and cried...hard.

Dylan awkwardly held the younger - currently very broken - man in his arms. Hugs weren't really his thing but then again, they weren't really Ethan's either, they were both trying something new out today.

"If you dare tell anyone in secretly good at this "caring" thing I'll have your guts for garters, I'll become the ED's own agony aunt" Dylan sighed as Ethan leaned his head back against the wall and smiled slightly at his words.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! Here's today's update, please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty one – Daddy, don't cry

Honey walked into the ED hand in hand with young Thomas, who skipped happily at her side completely oblivious to the disasters going on in his life currently.

Ethan wondered out of the men's bathroom with blotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes from the crying he had been hiding away from everyone.

"Daddy!" Thomas called excitedly as he spotted his father, he let go of Honey's hand and ran straight for him.

"Hello Thomas" Ethan put on a brave face as his son hugged him.

"Thanks for picking him up Honey" he smiled at her.

"It's fine" she smiled, "if you need anything, _at all_ just let me know" she looked at him sympathetically.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely.

"Daddy have you seen Honey's car? It's pink and it has flowers inside and she plays the music so loud you can sing at your loudest and nobody could even hear you over it!" he explained happily.

"Oh really?" Ethan smiled.

"Yep Thomas is a really good singer I think" Honey winked causing the young boy to blush immensely.

"How was school?" Ethan asked as she walked away.

"Great! I got a sticker today look" he pointed to a blue sticker attached to his school jumper which read "excellent" in yellow writing, "I got the best out of everyone on my test, I was so good Mrs Jones asked me to teach the rest of the class how to do it" he explained proudly.

"Well done Thomas, I'm so proud" he smiled down at the innocent boy.

"Uncle Cal look!" He called excitedly as he spotted the older man walking his way "I got a sticker in school today" he smiled.

"Well done little buddy, I always knew my nephew would be the smartest kid around" Cal smiled as he ruffled his nephew's blonde hair.

"I can't wait to show mummy" Thomas grinned.

Cal and Ethan exchanged glances.

"Listen Thomas..." Ethan whispered softly as he kneeled down before him.

"Can I listen to the heart in your neck again?" Thomas asked excitedly as he pulled off Ethan's stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in his ears.

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"When you fell asleep at your wedding Uncle Cal made me feel the heart in your neck because I thought you were dead" Thomas explained as he pressed it against his father's neck.

"It's not a heart Thomas it's a pulse, you've got one too" Ethan replied as he placed the stethoscope on Thomas's neck.

The young boy's face lit up as he listened to his own pulse "whoa" he spoke out amazed.

Ethan took in a deep breath and tried again, "Listen Tommy I need to talk to you about your mother-" but he was cut off once more as his son took his brother's stethoscope and placed it in his ears. He had Ethan's in his left ear which he placed against Ethan's chest and Cal's in his right which he reached up and placed against Cal's.

"Daddy your heart is beating faster than Uncle Cal's" Thomas announced as he listened intently.

"Thomas listen to me" Ethan demanded as he took the stethoscopes of his son,

"Mummy, she's- she isn't very well..."

"Mummy's poorly?" Thomas asked confused.

"Yes" Ethan replied hesitantly.

"Well, I can show her my sticker when she's better then, she'll be really proud of me" he smiled.

His words ached his heart, Ethan looked towards the ground, he didn't know how to answer.

"I'm sure she would be really proud of you, she always is, I always am, we-we all are..." Ethan whispered, his voice trailing off slightly.

"Thomas the thing is, your mummy, she's _really_ poorly" Cal stepped up, Thomas looked up at him wondrously, "she's here in the hospital now" he continued.

"But she's going to get better?" Thomas nodded hopefully.

Cal shook his head, "I don't think she's going to get much better matey" Cal sighed sadly as he kneeled down in front of the small boy, beside his brother who was just about holding himself together, his brother's words only just hitting in.

"Is she going to die?" Thomas whimpered.

Neither brother could bring themselves to answer but Thomas got the picture.

"Can I see her?" He asked taking his father's hand in his.

Ethan nodded slowly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ethan" Rita butted in.

"If he wants to see his mother I'm not going to be the one to stop that"

Ethan replied.

"Listen Thomas, it's not nice to see. She's got wires and tubes attached to her to help her breathe and she has some bruises on her face and a bandage on her head but through all that she just looks like she's sleeping, she's still your mummy" Ethan prepared his son. "Do you still want to see her?" Ethan asked.

Thomas hesitated for a moment before he looked deep into his father's eyes "yes" he replied determined and took a tight grip on Ethan's hand.

Thomas walked into the room where his mother lay lifelessly. Connie and Dylan who were treating Sophia looked up surprised to find Ethan let go of the boy's hand allowing him to see his mother in this way.

Thomas slowly made his way over to his mother's bed; he was just about tall enough to see over the edge. "Mummy" he whispered, hoping to get a response, he didn't. He glanced back over to Ethan and Cal who were stood by the door "she's not dead _yet,_ right daddy?" He asked.

"She's just sleeping right now Thomas" he replied sadly.

"So, can she hear me?" Thomas asked innocently.

" _Possibly_ " Ethan replied, though he knew it wasn't true, she _was_ dead, brain dead. She couldn't hear, of course not, she couldn't even breathe for herself.

"Mummy look, I got a sticker today in school for being the best in my class, Mrs Jones told me to tell you, she said that you'll be really proud of me" he spoke as if he were having a conversation, "but daddy says you're always proud of me so I guess my sticker doesn't matter that much" he continued as he looked down at his sticker, fiddling with it, flicking a corner that wouldn't quite stick down. "Stickers are quite silly aren't they? They don't last long before they fall off and then you can't show off how good you've been anymore. They should always stay there because once you've done good it stays, you can't change it, I will always know I was the best in class today but my sticker is already falling off and if I took it off now, nobody would know" he rambled on. "Mummy I know that you're really poorly and that you're not going to get much better because uncle Cal told me, and you always say he's surprisingly a really good doctor so it must be true" his words made those around him chuckle sadly. "So I just want to say that I love you a lot and that you are the best mummy in the world and I'm so happy you're mine, no one else's mummy's are as good as you. So I think you should have this..." he took off his sticker and pressed it against her hospital gown. "It might fall off but you'll always know that you were the best mummy, you don't need a sticker to prove that" he smiled sadly. He stood up on his tip toes so he could reach her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tears silently trickled their way down Ethan's cheeks as he watched his son talk so innocently with his wife.

"Don't worry about me because I've got daddy and uncle Cal to look after me and they're really good at looking after me and making me smile all the time, I seem to have been given the best of everyone, the best mummy, the best daddy, the best uncle and I love all of them a lot, I always will. I'll ask Mrs Jones for two more stickers to give to them when I go back to school" he decided. Ethan took in a shaky deep breath that caught everyone's attention, all looked towards him to find he was currently an emotional wreck. Thomas slowly made his way over to his father and took his hand, Ethan kneeled down before the young boy, "Daddy, don't cry" Thomas whispered as he wiped away the tears from his father's cheeks, "we have to be strong" he continued using his trademark quote, which only caused Ethan to cry more.

"I know she can't hear me daddy" Thomas spoke out looking over his shoulder at his mother, "If she could she would tell me that she loves me and that she loves you, she'd thank me for the sticker and she'd tell us to be strong. She'd say goodbye properly and give me a kiss on the forehead like she always does...but she didn't do any of that Daddy, that's how I know, she can't hear me" Thomas explained. Ethan pressed his lips against his son's forehead "oh Thomas" he sighed sadly. "Hey come on you two look at the time, I reckon we could get Doctor Who on in the staff room what do you reckon?" Cal spoke out trying to brighten the situation and too help himself as he was currently on the verge of crying. "Yeah! Come on daddy, doctor who makes everything better" Thomas smiled as he let his father out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the FIRST of the TWO updates for today. You'll see why there will be a need for two by the end of this one hopefully though it is partly down to the shortness of this chapter, can't leave you with just this for the day ;P Please let me know your thoughts on both chapters today, it'd mean a lot, thanks guys, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty Two – The Three Musketeers...and K-9

The three sat together in the staff room as Doctor Who played on the TV, though none of them seemed to be watching. Thomas sat in between his father and his uncle on the couch, he had his head resting against his father's arm and his eyes closed, though he wasn't sleeping, just thinking. Ethan and Cal too had found themselves sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, thinking about everything; the future, the past, Sophia, Thomas, Ethan thinking of Cal, Cal thinking of Ethan...both secretly waiting and hoping for the door to burst open and Zoe to come in and tell them Sophia has pulled through, but as each minute slipped away it became more and more clear that that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Well, it looks like it's just going to be us three from now on" Cal spoke out breaking the silence.

"The three musketeers" Thomas added.

"More like the three stooges" Ethan joked.

All three smiled slightly before silence poured into the room once more overpowering them.

"Tommy?" Ethan whispered.

"Yes?" Thomas asked looking up at his father.

"What's something that you've always wanted? And don't say to meet Doctor Who because I don't think I can make that happen...something that would make you happy?" He asked.

"A dog" Thomas smiled wondrously.

"Okay well then I'll get you a dog. That was easy" Ethan smiled as he brushed his son's hair out of his face.

"Really?!" The young boy's face lit up.

"Yes, if it makes you happy" Ethan replied.

"A grey one!" Thomas called.

"A grey dog" Ethan made a mental note.

"It doesn't have to be a puppy and it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl but it _has_ to be grey" he described.

"Right...may I ask why?" Ethan asked with a chuckle.

"Because it's going to be called K-9!" Thomas replied excitedly.

"After the robot dog thing?" Cal joked, Thomas gave him daggers. "Sorry I know I know, he's the smartest dog there is, I've actually learnt a lot about Doctor Who these last few months with you being around kiddo, it's not that bad" Cal smirked as he tickled the boy.

"After my attempts practically all my life to get you into it, it takes a six year old" Ethan joked shaking his head.

"Am I really getting a dog?" Thomas asked.

"Yes" Ethan smiled.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Thomas' smile beamed on his face, he hugged his father and then ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ethan called after him.

"To tell Dylan! He's got a grey dog too he showed me pictures!" Thomas called in reply as he hurried away.

Ethan and Cal were left smiling as they watched the boy disappear.

"So...a dog" Cal spoke out awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"Yep" Ethan nodded.

"Don't get one of those annoying yappy ones, they burn my head out" Cal replied.

"Mine too" Ethan nodded, "but if that's what he wants..." He shrugged.

"A dog won't make this go away Ethan" Cal stated.

"Animal-assisted therapy. It's proven to help children in situations like this, I think getting a dog is a good idea for him" Ethan explained.

"...Okay then" Cal accepted the fact there would be a new addition to the family home.

"Ethan...you do know you're going to have to switch Sophia's ventilator off eventually right?" Cal asked what he had been waiting to say all day but couldn't bring himself to do so as he hoped it wouldn't come down to this...but it was time.

Ethan fixed his eyes on a spot on the floor and nodded slowly.

"She's not going to pull through Eth, if she hasn't shown any signs of improvement by now, I don't think she ever will" Cal continued. Ethan again, nodded in reply.

"Just the beginning of this year I was single and had barely any plans to change that and now I'm just about to become a single widowed parent" Ethan whispered as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey at least you can get with Honey now" Cal attempted to joke to lighten the situation but it only seemed to make it worse as Ethan's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sorry, too soon" Cal apologised.

"I can't do it Caleb" Ethan shook his head, "how am I supposed to turn my wife's ventilator off? I can barely do it when with patients, how can I do it with Sophia?" He whispered.

"I'll be with you Ethan, okay? I'll be there; we'll get through this together alright? The sooner we do it, the sooner we can start to move on, which is what we need to do for Thomas" Cal explained sadly.

Ethan nodded, still with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Come on Eth" Cal announced as he stood up and held out his hand for his brother to take hold of to help him to his feet too, "let's go and say goodbye..."


	33. Chapter 33

**Second update of the day.**

Chapter Thirty Three – Broken

Ethan and Cal walked into the room where Sophia lay. Ethan took a seat beside her bed and Cal at stood just behind him, Zoe and Dylan looked at them warily. "I'm, I'm here to say goodbye" Ethan told them hesitantly. The only sound to be heard away the pump of Sophia's ventilator and the beep from the machines she was hooked up to.

He examined her body from head to toe with his eyes first as if he were scared to touch her in fear he would break her fragile body even more. He gently took his wife's hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Sophia" he swallowed hard, "I don't even know what to say to you...I suppose I should start by saying that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised you I would keep you safe and the fact you're in here shows that I didn't do that very well at all, I would give anything for it to be me lying here in place of you so little Thomas could still have his mummy and you could carry on living your life and I didn't have to live without you Soph because I have no idea how to do that anymore" he paused as tears trickled down his face, "you know, when I took my vows yesterday I didn't think I'd have to worry about the "'till death do us part" bit for a good while" he smiled sadly as his tears continued to fall, "God Soph you've been there my entire life and I'm just so lucky to have the privilege of sharing my life with you, you've been there through everything, you've helped me through so much I don't even think I'd be here today if it wasn't for you...Remember when we used to go runaway to the rooftop when we were younger? Well, where I proposed to you a few months back? The memories of that are the only things that are keeping me sane right now, I'm going to sit back on there, I'll take Thomas there and he can sign it like we did every time we visited, it's amazing to see our names from when we were seven up until we were thirty...you truly are the love of my life Sophia. I'm afraid I've contradicted myself, I said yesterday that I was starting to believe in the word "perfect" but, I can't help but believe it's all a lie now, false hope kind of thing. The only things I'll ever describe as perfect are you and our perfect little boy that we made, how could we make something so perfect Soph?" He smiled wondrously, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe for the rest of my life and I'll do my best to make sure he's always happy...he's already getting a dog, a grey one so he can call it K-9" he chuckled slightly though he still cried, "you better watch over us because I'll need all the help I can get, because honestly? I'm scared. I'm scared to do this alone. I don't know what tomorrow will bring and the thought of that petrifies me. I know after death you're meant to move on but I feel like I shouldn't, or couldn't Soph, how can I live without you? Please if you can see me up there or hear me in there just please send me a sign or something and I'll take that as a way of me knowing that you want me to move on. When my dad died, that hit me hard but you helped me move on and when my mum died, I _had_ to move on because I'd just started my job here and I had nobody, well, that's how I found Caleb again but...I just, trying to live life happily without you seems so wrong but I know you would want me to be happy, I just don't know what to think anymore." He shook his head as he realised himself going off track. "Anyway, I suppose I've only really got one last thing to say...I love you Sophia, I love you so so much" he whimpered as he pressed his lips against her hand.

Suddenly his face lit up, "She squeezed my hand Zoe! I felt it she squeezed my hand" Ethan spoke as more tears made their way down his face, Zoe looked at him sympathetically.

"Eth" Cal whispered softly as he knelt down beside him, "she's brain death Ethan...she couldn't have" he explained to his brother who sobbed uncontrollably, "she's gone Ethan" he whispered as his younger brother crumbled into his arms, "she's gone" he spoke once more as he held his brother tight. Zoe looked at him and he gave her a slight nod over Ethan's shoulder as he held him. She turned and switched Sophia's ventilator off causing the pumping to seize and the beep of her machine to remain constant, though it could barely be heard over Ethan's cry.

"I want kill Callum for taking her away from me" Ethan cried, his voice muffled by his older brother's embrace.

"I know" Cal whispered understandingly.

"It's not fair how he should live and she-she's gone" Ethan continued.

"He had his seatbelt on and she never, this is the difference that can make" Dylan spoke bluntly as he wrote down in Sophia's notes.

"She never gets in a car without putting her seatbelt on, why would she have it off? And where was he taking her?" Ethan spoke angrily as he pulled away from Cal and made his way towards Dylan who shrugged in reply as he wrote.

"Don't try and justify what happened Dylan you have no idea about my life or Sophia's, therefore you have no say. It's not just the crash I hate him for. She was a victim of domestic abuse because of him, he used to beat her in front of Thomas...I was her escape!" Ethan roared ferociously as more tears slipped from his eyes.

"Ethan come on" Cal spoke softly as he tugged on his arm, pulling him back from Dylan.

"I'm going to see Thomas" Ethan spat out as he shrugged off his brother's arm.

"Not now Ethan, you need to calm down first okay?" Cal spoke slowly.

"I want to see him now" Ethan shook his head and tried to push passed his brother but he stopped him, "why won't you let me see my son? Some brother you are" Ethan snapped. Cal didn't reply. It hurt him to see his younger brother like this, he _was_ right but he was just trying to protect him from doing something he would regret or upsetting Thomas by him seeing his father so worked up. "Caleb, move." Ethan demanded as his brother stepped in his way of the door once more, Ethan's fists clenched at his sides but he was snapped out of it when Dylan spoke out... "And do you think your son would appreciate the state you are currently in?" Dylan spoke standing in between the two brothers, "Doctor Knight is only protecting you and his nephew, if you had any sense you'd stop feeling sorry for yourself and think about other people around you. Your son has just lost his mother and do you think none of this is affecting your brother? Look at him!" Dylan spoke gesturing toward Cal who squeezed his eyes shut causing tears to fall from them; he wiped them away with the back of his hand before they had a chance to fall from his face. "I understand that you're grieving Nathan but so is everyone else in your family, in their own way, you need to calm down" Dylan spoke softly placing a comforting hand on the young doctor's shoulder. Ethan looked at Dylan's hand and shrugged it off quickly; he shook his head as he felt anger building up inside him once again, "my name is ETHAN! Who's Nathan?! You think you can tell me about how I should act? You haven't even bothered to learn my name! You've been working here for months!" He roared as more tears fell and stormed out of the room.

Cal considered chasing after him but figured he would just receive more verbal abuse so he decided to give his younger brother some time to cool off. "Sorry about that" Cal apologised to Dylan. He looked over his shoulder at Sophia and slowly made his way towards her, he shook his head as he looked at her bruised but peaceful face, "I love you Soph" he whispered as he gently laid his lips against her forehead, "you better watch over him" he added and then turned to leave, disappearing off into the hospital corridors once more.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. Here is today's update. I'm glad you liked yesterday's two updates, some people said it made them quite emotional and so I'm sorry for that though it was meant to be pretty emotional haha, thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy today's chapter, please let me know you thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty Four – Anger Management

He found comfort in the silence of the peace garden where he sat on the bench that was dedicated to his late colleague Jeff Collier. He sat there for a moment and just paused, taking advance of the silence that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried his hardest to rid this anger that so suddenly built up inside of him. " _H_ ow _long will this silence last?_ " He thought to himself...not very long evidently. He looked up to find a bandaged up Callum standing outside talking to Charlie and his blood boiled more than ever; he saw red. "You!" Ethan called as he made his way over to him and hit him square in the face causing him to stumble backwards, "how could you treat her like that? She was the most amazing person on the planet and you treated her like she was nothing!" He shouted angrily hitting him once more causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ethan!" Charlie called out shocked as Ethan stood over the battered man.

"Where were you taking her?!" Ethan demanded as he stood over him.

"To you! Ethan I was bringing her here please believe me-" Callum's whimpering was cut off.

Ethan shook his head angrily "I'll give you one more chance to tell the truth- where were you taking my wife?" He shouted.

"To you" Callum replied once more, "wait!" Callum pleaded as realisation kicked in "she said she was texting you, off my phone, she texted you whilst she was in the car have you checked your phone?" He asked desperately as he held his bleeding nose as he lay on his back.

"You know, as my wife lay dying in the resus room, the first thing I thought to do was check my phone" Ethan spoke sarcastically as he clenched his fists once more.

"Is she okay?" Callum whimpered hiding his face with his hands.

"She's dead!" Ethan roared, "because of you!" He punched him once more, hard, harder than he'd ever punched in his entire life. This punch caused Callum's head to shoot backwards bouncing off the curb which he lay on, causing him to lose consciousness instantly.

"Can I get some help out here?!" Charlie called through the ED doors. Ethan froze in shock as he stood over the bleeding man, he could feel his heart beating in his chest. So many thoughts tracing through his mind " _What have I done?" "Did I do that?" "What have I become?"..._ He dropped to his knees at the side of the unconscious man and pressed his stethoscope against his chest frantically, he was breathing thank God, "he's tachycardic" Ethan spoke swallowing hard as his colleagues rushed out to help.

"I think it's best you leave Ethan" Charlie stated looking at him with disappointment in his eyes, this was a look that each of his colleagues mirrored as they rushed to Callum's aid. Ethan nodded slowly and stood to his feet; he turned and wondered away from the scene.

He took a seat on the floor around the side of the entrance to the ED where nobody could see him. His anger had dropped now. He was now feeling ashamed more than anything, to stoop down to such a level as that and do it right in front of Charlie Fairhead; a man whom everyone shared an immense amount of respect for, seeing the disappointed looks from his friends also helped towards his shame felt feelings. He sighed heavily and held his head in his hands, wondering whether he would ever be able to show his face in the ED again after how horrifically he had acted towards and in front of his colleagues today. The words that Callum had spoken to him echoed around his head; he pulled out his phone to find he had one new message. His face lit up as he saw it and quickly hurried to open it...

 _"Hi Ethan, it's Sophia. Sorry I've took so long to get in touch but I just want you to know that I'm fine, I'll see you very soon please don't be worrying, I hope you're okay? I can't wait to give you and Thomas a big hug! I love you both so much and Cal too of course, love, Mrs Hardy ;) x"_

Tears trickled down his face as he read it, he held his phone tightly within his grasp; never had a text meant so much or given him so much relief. He was just so happy to hear that she was safe and in her final moments she took the time to tell her family she loves them. Wait, she was safe in her final moments, "I'll see you very soon" he re-read that line once more...Callum was telling the truth. The person he had just battered for lying was telling the truth. He felt awful, even more awful than before. He looked at his knuckles on his left hand to see they were bruised and bloody, a few were definitely broken, if his punches could do that much damage to his hand then what damage could he have caused to Callum's face? He could have killed him for all he knows. He sighed deeply as he rested his head in his hands again.

"That's twice you've been my knight in shining armour" A voice called which snapped him from his haunting thoughts. He looked up to find Honey stood over him, "or as you say court jester" she winked as she sat down beside him. He was amazed anyone would even think to make conversation with him after his most recent outburst.

"It's about time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine" Honey stated.

"You don't hate me?" Ethan asked in shock.

"How could I ever hate you Ethan?" She looked at him wondrously, "after that I love you even more" she added with a chuckle.

"Love?" Ethan picked out surprised.

"How's Thomas?" Honey quickly changed the subject.

Ethan noticed the sudden change in conversation and realised Honey had obviously let something slip and she really shouldn't have, but he chose to go along with it, "He seems to be taking it a lot better than me" he admitted with a sigh.

"It must be so hard for him to understand" she spoke sincerely. Ethan nodded understandingly.

"I can't help but think this is all my fault" she admitted.

"What? Why?" Ethan asked confused.

"Because I got with Callum, I told him about the wedding not knowing he knew who Sophia was, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have turned up and this whole thing wouldn't have happened" she explained sadly.

"Oh Honey no, it's not your fault at all please don't think that. Callum is just like how Sophia's dad used to be, he would have found away somehow to get to her, if not at the wedding then another day. I was kidding myself thinking I could have taken her away from the life she used to live, to think I could've kept her safe for her entire life...watching from the outside it's obvious to see the abused will eventually meet their fate but when you're caught up in it you don't realise. If I were on the outside it would've been obvious to me" he explained.

"I'm so sorry Ethan, you were perfect for each other" she sighed.

"Perfect doesn't exist Honey" Ethan replied.

"Come here" she whispered sadly as she pulled him in for a hug, it ached her heart to see him so heartbroken. They stayed there for a moment caught up in each other's embrace.

"I bought Thomas some pj's" she changed the subject again as she held up a plastic bag, "There were only Thomas the tank ones left in his size but then I saw a pair of Doctor Who ones and I had to get them, they're a 4-5 but he's only tiny, I'm pretty sure they'll fit" she explained as she pulled them out.

Ethan was speechless at the fact someone would actually be so thoughtful to take time out of their life for him and his son, "Wow thank you, he'll love them" he smiled, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "here I'll give you the money-" she cut him off,

"No, they're a present for my little best friend" she smiled as she placed her hand on his, stopping in form pulling out any money. They looked up and their eyes met, locking together, they both froze as they looked deep into each other's eyes getting more and more lost in them.

"Anyway, if-if you need anything, you know where to find me" she stuttered. This was the line she planned she would leave on, but she just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his beautiful brown ones that stirred back at her to leave. Could that text have been his sign from Sophia to say be happy? He wondered as he looked at Honey wondrously, it was worth a shot right? If he had taken this sign in the wrong way I'm sure Sophia, being Sophia, would find a way to point him in the right direction. He took a deep breath and went for it.

"Kiss me" he whispered as he leant toward her.

"Ethan you're grieving" she whispered as he stopped just before her face, "you're not thinking straight, it wouldn't be right" she continued though it pained her to say it.

He shook his head slowly, "kiss me" he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

Suddenly their lips parted instantly as they heard a familiar voice, "hey kiddo did you find your daddy yet?" Cal's voice spoke out, "Thomas?" He asked as the boy ran straight passed him, "Thomas where are you going?" Cal called loudly after him.

"I'll wait in the staff room" Thomas' voice called back as he disappeared into the ED.

Honey stood up and popped her head around the wall "he's here" she informed him with a smile. Cal sighed with relief as he looked at his younger brother sat on the floor.

"Anyway, there's Thomas' pj's, I hope he likes them" Honey winked.

"Oh I'm sure he will" Ethan smiled as she wondered back inside. Cal watched Honey walk away before he turned back to Ethan.

There he was, his little brother sat on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked so small, so helpless, so incapable of ever hurting anyone, yet, his left hand was bruised and swollen from the punches he'd recently given out.  
"Is he dead?" He asked in dread.  
"Callum? No he'll be fine, he'll have two black eyes in the morning and a bit of a headache but that's as bad as it gets" Cal smiled as he took a seat on the ground beside him.  
Ethan let out a sigh of relief.  
Cal dug around in his pocket before he pulled out cigarette and a lighter. He placed the cigarette between his lips, raising an eyebrow as he lit it and took a long drag allowing the smoke to pollute his lungs for a moment before he blew out a cloud of smoke; Ethan watched it disappear into the darkening sky.  
"It's a good job you got your hands on him before me anyway, I would've killed him" Cal admitted.  
He offered his younger brother a puff of his cigarette which he passed on as suspected. "No one is judging you Ethan, I'll admit they are shocked at the fact it was you who hit him and not me but still, everyone in there wanted to get their hands on him somehow, Charlie was telling him to leave when you pounced, no one could stand looking at him." Cal continued as he took another drag of his cigarette.  
"We need to sort this hand of yours out anyway" Cal spoke as he blew out some smoke and gently took Ethan's shaking hand in his, he shook his head and pulled his hand from his older brother's gentle grasp.  
"Cal that wasn't me, that's not who I am what's happened to me? I knocked a man out today" Ethan spoke bewildered by his own actions.  
"And you also lost the love of your life" Cal spoke bluntly. "Ethan grief hits people in weird ways...turns out it turns you into Mike Tyson" He joked causing a slight smile to grow on his younger brother's face, "but everyone in there is concerned for you, they're on your side, they all want to help you, no one likes seeing you like this, especially me!" Cal admitted as he looked down at Ethan who sat beside him.  
Cal stood up and took one last long drag of his cigarette, making sure he got as much out of it as he could before he flicked in to the floor and stepped on it, killing the flame. "Come on, let's get your hand sorted out" He suggested as he helped Ethan to his feet.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone, here's today's update. It's George Rainsford's birthday today (the actor who plays Ethan Hardy) all the cast have been tweeting about going out bowling to celebrate which sounds incredibly fun, though I'm awful at bowling so I would have ended up making a fool out of myself as always haha, happy birthday George! Anyway, back to this chapter...I hope you all enjoy, please let me know your thoughts on it, thank you, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty Five – Hurt and comfort

Cal led Ethan to a cubicle where he cleaned up and dressed his battered fist, proven to be broken by an X-Ray. Ethan was aware of his brother making light conversation with him as he worked but his voice had disappeared into nothing more than mere background noise as Ethan got lost in his thoughts. He thought about telling everyone that Sophia's death was nothing more than an accident and that Callum was in fact telling the truth about bringing his wife back to him...but then he pictured their faces when they figured that Ethan had just beaten an innocent man to the point of unconsciousness due to false information. He thought about how lucky he was no one saw his attack and called the police on him. A doctor beating up an already wounded patient would not go down well...he shuddered at the thought. He thought about Honey and how ridiculous he had been by kissing her earlier in the night. Although he did regret kissing her in his moment of weakness, he didn't regret the feelings she made him feel. Just for that few seconds their lips were together, all his emotions that he had been battling since Sophia went missing completely vanished, he felt almost...happy. But he then thought about Thomas and how he would feel knowing he felt happy with another woman that wasn't his mother; even if it was just for a few spilt seconds.

"Ethan?" He heard a voice distantly calling him and he snapped back into the room.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked up at Cal.

"Where you even listening to anything I just said?" Cal asked in disbelief.

Ethan hesitated for a moment before he spoke out "sorry, no, I completely blanked out" he admitted.

Cal shook his head at him and continued his explaining, "Your fist is sorted now" he sighed as he pulled off his gloves.

"Thanks" Ethan replied as he looked down at his bandaged hand.

"Can I see Thomas now?" He asked.

"You don't need _my_ permission to see you own son" Cal chuckled in reply.

"I know but-" Ethan was cut off.

"Yes Ethan you can see him, I think you've taken out most of your emotions for today" Cal joked as they left the cubicle.

"Someone's here to see you" Rita smiled.

"Daddy!" A cheerful voice called.

Ethan turned and found his son hand in hand with Rita, "Thomas!" Ethan smiled as his son let go of her hand and ran straight for him, jumping into his arms and burring himself into his embrace, "oh Thomas" Ethan sighed with relief and kissed his son's blonde hair. "Thank you" he mouthed to Rita who smiled in reply.

"What happened to your hand?" Thomas asked looking at his father's bandaged hand.

"I've broken it" Ethan replied.

"Like when I broke my arm?" Thomas asked.

"Yes" Ethan smiled.

"Did you hit Callum?" Thomas asked excitedly. That was the thing about Thomas, although he was only very young, he was extremely good at putting two and two together.

"No, I- I trapped it in a door" Ethan lied in reply.

"When I watch wrestling with Uncle Cal they break their fists all the time because they fight without gloves on" Thomas explained.

"Do they now?" Ethan replied giving Cal daggers.

"Thanks for hitting Callum daddy, you'll always be mummy's hero" Thomas whispered knowingly.

His words hit him like a ton of bricks...just as he felt himself welling up yet again he stopped himself.

"Right, it's late, shall we get your uniform off and put your pyjamas on?" He asked as he picked up the bag Honey had given him.

"They're Doctor Who!" Thomas announced excitedly as he looked in the bag.

"Honey got them for you" Ethan smiled as he put him down and kneeled beside him.

"Do you like them?" Honey asked as she leaned over the counter.

Thomas' smile dropped, "I have the same ones at home that my mummy got me" he replied as he looked up at her.

"Well now you've got two pairs" Ethan spoke as he helped Thomas unbutton his shirt.

Ethan pulled his son's shirt off and everyone's faces dropped instantly.

"Jesus what happened to your back?" Max spat out in shock without much thought.

Thomas had a scar on his back that ran from his right shoulder blade, right across his back diagonally to his left hip and two shorter more faded scars either side of it. Ethan and Cal had completely forgotten about Thomas' scar, they had gotten used to seeing it by now. They asked Sophia about it once and she explained how he got it, they never asked Thomas about it as they didn't want him to have to relive any bad memories.

"Callum got me" Thomas replied as he turned to face Max, Ethan sighed at Thomas' words, "he smashed up a bottle and tried to get mummy with it but I ran to her so he wouldn't hurt her and he got me instead" he continued "he was really sorry though he never meant to hurt me, he kept crying and hugging me when I finished in the hospital".

Everyone looked at the small boy sympathetically...the things he must've been through living with his mother and her abuser.

"Well, no offence to your daddy, but I would say you're your mummy's hero" Max smiled sadly as he kneeled down before the boy.

"Me too" Ethan replied.

"I can be your sidekick like Batman and Robin!" Thomas giggled as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Ethan continued to get Thomas dressed into his pyjamas, he turned him around and fixed his hair that had become static from his top being pulled over his head, "there" Ethan smiled. Thomas looked at the ground as he stood before his father, "...Uncle Cal said mummy's gone to heaven to be with nanny and grandad" Thomas spoke innocently, still with his eyes fixed on the ground.

"That's right" Ethan sighed sadly as he picked his son up.

"...Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"You know how mummy says you're always nice? There must be a day when you're not, right? It's impossible to always be nice" Thomas stated.

"Of course. Today is one of those days actually, I have a lot of people I need to apologise to" he spoke looking over at Dylan.

"Well, I'm always strong mummy says, because I never cry but...I really feel like crying now" he whispered, the innocence of his words ached Ethan's heart and those around him. "It's okay to cry Thomas, you are so strong okay? You're the strongest person I know" Ethan replied sadly.

"...is mummy really gone?" He whimpered.

Ethan felt tears building in his eyes once more, "...yes son" he took a deep breath and held back his tears, "she's gone."

Thomas' eyes filled with tears which quickly escaped from his eyes tracing down his cheeks leaving stains as they fell. His cry turned into a sob within seconds. This was not a sob that a six year old should ever have to experience, especially Thomas...the constantly happy boy who looked as though he had never witnessed an emotion that was anywhere near sadness in his life was currently experiencing the heart crushing pain of losing a loved one. His father held him tightly though he couldn't feel him, his body had become numb, he wrapped his arms around his father, burying his head into his body and wept, hard. "I miss her" Thomas managed to speak through his cry.

"Me too" Ethan replied. His father's voice triggered something off in the young boy which in his mind could only be known as bravery, he had to be brave..."I love you daddy" he spoke, muffled by his father's embrace. "I love you too Thomas, so so much okay? Never forget that" Ethan whispered as he looked up in attempt to stop his tears from falling.

Thomas' cry had slowed by now; his tears had dried and silence had filled the room once again, though there was still the odd sniffle and shuddering breath from the young boy. "Thomas, I saw the new Doctor Who magazine in the shop earlier, do you want to go and get it?" Cal spoke softly breaking the silence in attempt to brighten his nephew's mood, but Thomas turned his head away from his Uncle, burying himself again into his father. Minutes passed, Ethan looked around him as he held his son close receiving sympathetic looks from those who surrounded him.

"Ethan if there's ever anything you need..." Rita proposed politely.

"Me too Ethan" Zoe smiled.

"Same here" Robyn added.

"We're here for you pal" Max spoke putting his arm around Lofty.

"Thank you, everyone, it means a lot" Ethan spoke genuinely.

"Me too, _Ethan_ " Dylan spoke out, putting emphasis when he said his name, which caused Ethan to smile. "Dylan I have some apologising to do-" Dylan cut him off, "No no! You were right, though it pains me to say it, I was wrong. I had no right telling you how you should act when I barely know you, you were grieving and I had no right to intervene" Dylan shrugged, hands on hips.

"But if I would've listened to you, I wouldn't currently have a bandaged up hand" Ethan replied with a smile.

"Well you are your brother's brother, you're bound to share some traits" Dylan added bluntly.

"Thank you for caring Dylan" he spoke sincerely referring to earlier in the bathroom where Ethan discovered Dylan actually had a caring side.

Dylan gave him daggers, "I don't do "caring"" he replied as he looked back down at his notes causing Ethan to smile knowingly; Dylan's nicer side will remain a secret between the two.

He looked at his son who was buried into his chest to find he'd fallen asleep in his arms; he'd worn himself out by crying. The hum of his father's voice from being buried into him was like a lullaby to him. Ethan pressed his lips against his son's blonde hair "He's such a cutie" Rita smiled as she gently stroked the sleeping child's cheek, once again cooing over young Thomas. Ethan stood up still holding onto his son tightly and sighed, "Please say this gets easier" he swallowed hard as Rita placed her arm around him in comfort.

"It does" Cal replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Ethan snapped.

"Because Eth, you know who that is right there?" He pointed to the sleeping child, "it's you, except you were a year older, it had just hit in that your dad had died and you were never going to see him again, I sat there and held you all night whilst you cried until you finally fell asleep at 4 am. I thought that that was it, there's no way you'll get through this but you did, in fact, I never saw you cry again, well until today. It took time but you did it and it's going to be the same for Thomas, except slightly easier because he's got us, were as you only had me, mum was ill and I wasn't much help to you if I'm being completely honest, you got through it on your own Eth, Thomas has us and we're all getting through this together. You've lost a lover and a best friend, Thomas has lost a mother and I've lost a little sister...we will get through this" Cal placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I had Sophia" Ethan replied.

"Get him home Ethan, it's been a rough day" Zoe spoke softly as she looked at the exhausted boy drooping down in his father's arms. Ethan nodded and turned to leave when a man stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ethan Hardy?" The man spoke as he flashed a police badge his way. Ethan looked over the man's shoulder at two women who stood talking to another police officer, pointing towards him as they spoke.

"Yes?" Ethan asked as he looked back at the man stood before him.

"I'm arresting you for the assault of Callum Johnson you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence..."

 _To be continued..._


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone. Happy Casualty day! Here is just a small a chapter that I thought I would throw in, based on a flashback Cal had when seeing Thomas break down. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging too long, I'll post another chapter later on tonight continuing where I left off last night on quite a mean cliff hanger. Until then I hope you enjoy this update, please let me know your thoughts as always, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Flashback: The Usual Thing

The two young boys sat side by side on the couch in their living room, where they usually did. They weren't loud or talkative, they weren't arguing or fighting like they usually were, they were quiet, sat awkwardly still almost statue like, it was as if they were scared to make a crease in the couch by sitting on it. Their whole house was silent, which was unusual it was usually bursting with love. Their eyes were fixed on a chair in the corner, a chair where their father would usually sit, it was now empty. Though still marked with the shape of his body where it would usually relax, every night at the usual time.

This silence was bound to end some time, but which of the brothers would be brave enough to break it?

It was the younger of the two. "Caleb?" Ethan whimpered.

"Yes?" Cal replied.

Though now talking, their eyes were still fixed on the empty chair.

"He's really gone isn't he?" The younger boy continued.

"Yes Ethan, he's gone" the older boy swallowed hard.

"...I miss him" the small boy answered as tears began to slowly trickle down his face.

This, was the first time Cal had taken his eyes of the empty chair all night. He looked down at his younger brother who cried, so simply, but so heart achingly. They were only tears...But why did it feel like each tear his brother cried was pouring into his heart? Drowning it in a tsunami of sorrow and sympathy. He had never seen his brother cry, well other than when he'd taken a tumble and scrapped an arm or a leg when he were younger, who doesn't cry then? He had never seen his brother _properly_ cry. He cried as though he'd lost a part of himself, a part that he knew; only now, he would never get back. Cal put an arm around the younger boy who buried himself into his embrace, continuing to weep.

"Me too Eth, me too" he whispered in reply.

"I didn't think he was really gone because I couldn't imagine him not being there but he _is_ gone, his chair, it's empty" the boy wept, his voice muffled by his brother's embrace.

"I know" his brother replied.

Hours passed. Ethan still cried, hugging onto his brother tightly it was as if he were holding on to everything he had left in the world, every memory he'd ever treasured, every lesson he'd ever learnt, every mistake he'd ever made, every laugh he'd ever given off, every bit of love he'd ever felt for anyone and anything...everything. It was as if all of this was wrapped up in this one person who had been there to witness through it all, and from this moment onwards he was adamant to never let him slip away.

The crying had stopped, but only because the young boy had fallen asleep. Cal let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding in, " _What if this never gets better?"_ He thought to himself in dread, " _what if he wakes up and he's still crying?_ " He continued. He sunk back into the couch and closed his eyes, still with his brother in his arms, and prepared for the worst. Though he would only know when tomorrow came that this was not a preparation that needed to be taken out, things would be fine, _Ethan_ would be fine. Everything would go back to normal. They'd sit side by side on the couch as the usually did, they be loud and talkative, they'd argue and fight like they usually did, in the house that was quite the opposite of silent, as it usually were, bursting with love. Years went by how they should do, how they usually do, though that chair in the corner of the living room would always remain empty, which weirdly enough, became the usual thing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Second update as promised. I hope you enjoy, please leave your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty Seven – Taken away

"I'm arresting you for the assault of Callum Johnson you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Ethan was speechless, his heart plummeted, "...okay" he whispered.

"What?!" Cal snapped and was at his side instantly.

"Who informed you of this information?" Connie asked standing to defence.

"That information is classified" the police man replied.

"Callum did didn't he?" Rita spoke in shock.

"The cheek of him!" Robyn spat out.

"It wasn't the victim, it was reported that a Doctor was seen attacking a patient in the car park earlier, Ethan here fits the description given." The police man explained.

" _The victim_ " Cal scoffed.

"Well I hope you know that Callum Johnson was the reason why Ethan Hardy's wife passed away earlier today. He abducted her on her wedding night, brought her here to the ED this morning after a car crash he had had whilst he was driving her away from home in his car filled with bags. Sophia's injuries were so bad she became brain dead. She was also a victim of domestic violence due to Callum Johnson" Connie stated.

"Mrs Beauchamp" Ethan mumbled in attempt to stop her.

"I wasn't aware of this" the police man replied.

"Of course you weren't why don't you do your job right and arrest the real assaulters here" Connie snarled.

The police man pulled out his radio and walked away.

It was all getting too much for him to keep to himself, if he continued to hide away the truth it could affect him in questioning, he could go to prison...He would lose his job, he would have a criminal record, Thomas wouldn't have a father. The thought of that crushed his heart; he had just lost his mother he couldn't lose his father too. He panicked, his breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping from his brow, "he never abducted her!" Ethan spat out, everyone paused and looked at him in confusion "well he did, on our wedding night but this morning, he was bringing her here to me when they had the crash" he continued.

"Ethan why would you stick up for him?" Cal snapped.

"Because it's the truth" Ethan replied as he looked up at his older brother.

"Sophia texted me, off Callum's phone saying she'll see me soon, Callum was telling the truth" he admitted as everyone gasped in shock.

"He could have written that for all you know Eth" Cal replied sternly.

"No, it was Sophia, I just know it" Ethan replied.

"Okay, we'll take everything into consideration and make sure the information gets passed on but we still need to take you down to the station" the other policeman spoke out calmly, he seemed friendlier and more understanding than the other one.

"Arrest me too" Cal spoke out desperately; everyone looked at him in shock.

"I smashed up his car outside" he continued.

"What the car that was already smashed up due to being in the crash?" The first policeman mocked. Cal sighed deeply; this all felt so wrong.

"Caleb take Thomas" Ethan placed his sleeping child in his brother's arms. Thomas stirred slightly; he buried himself into Cal's shoulder and remained asleep.

"But I-" Cal mumbled.

"Take him home and put him to bed, if he wakes up put Doctor Who on and tell him I'm at work or something" Ethan spoke desperately, "he's on season five episode three, we were half way through it the night before last when he fell asleep, he likes to watch them in order" Ethan explained, everyone watched him sadly.

"Ethan I-" Cal was cut off again.

"If I'm not back by morning make him pancakes for breakfast, with syrup, he loves syrup but don't let him trick you in putting too much on, I don't want him having a mouth full of fillings like me as a result when he's older. I usually shape the pancakes like doctor who characters but I doubt you can do that but I'm sure he'll be happy anyway-"

"Ethan what if he asks for his mum?" Cal spoke desperately cutting his younger brother off from his babbling

Ethan didn't know how to answer "...I don't know, I really don't know" he shook his head in dread.

"Doctor Who?" The friendlier policeman asked.

"Yes" Ethan replied.

"My son used to love that too" he smiled as the other policeman made his way back, he seemed to snap back into his professional mode;

"Backup are on their way to receive Callum, until then don't let him leave" he spoke to Charlie.

"Hands behind your back sir" the other policeman ordered Ethan.

"Surely there's no need?" Connie spat out in disgust.

"We don't know how dangerous this man is, he has assaulted somebody" the policeman replied.

"Ethan's the sweetest person I've ever met, he doesn't need handcuffs" Robyn announced.

"It's fine; he's just doing his job. It's like us giving prostate exams, it's uncomfortable on both parties but it has to be done" Ethan joked awkwardly trying to make light of the current situation.

"Hands behind your back" the policeman urged.

"Though I get the impression you do this out of fun?" Ethan added as he placed his hands behind him.

"Properly!" He shouted as he pushed him up against the wall and twisted his arm up his back causing Ethan wince in pain.

"Ethan!" Cal roared seeing his brother call out in pain.

All Ethan could think about was how lucky he was the fact Cal had his arms full with Thomas, otherwise he would've single handedly removed the police man off him and caused more unnecessary drama for him and his family in attempt to protect his younger brother.

"Watch his hand it's broken!" Robyn called.

"Leave him alone; can't you see how scared he is? He lost his wife today, cut him some slack!" Honey shouted.

"I'm really sorry for your loss" the other policeman spoke sincerely.

"Ethan I'll meet you at the station okay, you'll be fine, I'll take you home when you're done" Connie spoke frantically, memories of when she was arrested flashed through her mind.

"I could be there all night Mrs Beauchamp-" he was cut off.

"Then I'll wait all night, you can't do this on your own Ethan, I will not allow one of my staff members to be treated this way" Connie protested shooting a snarl at the police.

"Thank you" Ethan forced out a smile before he was led away.

"Connie I'll come with you" Cal spoke out as he watched his handcuffed brother leave.

"No Cal get Thomas home-" he cut her off.

"But I-" she cut him off.

"He needs to be with someone knows Cal" Connie replied sternly.

"He knows everyone here, he can stay here he'll be okay right?" He asked looking around him for help.

"He needs to be with family and you're the only family he has left that's available for him right now Caleb, be there for him" Charlie spoke out.

Cal sighed deeply, "Well I'll bring him with us! He's out for the count now anyway he'll be fine" he spoke looking for other options.

"Get him home Cal, Ethan's a grown man he doesn't need you at his side constantly, Thomas on the other hand..." Zoe spoke softly. Cal let out yet another sigh and wondered to the staff room with his sleeping nephew in his arms.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! Did everyone enjoy Casualty last night? *SPOILERS* I felt so sorry for poor Ethan, he was so confused! It felt as though he was almost getting bullied/brainwashed by Lily, and her lying to Honey about the type of girls he goes for, how mean! Hhhhhhorbferekbekrjek kk I have always wanted those two together but after the last two episodes I've found myself almost screaming at the TV for Ethan to go find the Honey ASAP! Hahaha, Crystal is such a good actress, I almost hated her for a slight moment last night, she seems so lovely in real life though so I applaud her for her acting amazing skills.**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter. How will Ethan get on in the police station? I hope you enjoy, please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Thirty eight – Holby South Station

Ethan sat in the back of the police car still with his handcuffed hands behind him. He watched the world outside flash by in the darkness as the car hurried through the streets, wondering just how it all came down to this. The policeman who had twisted his arm up his back earlier was driving, and the nicer on sat beside him in the back. He had decided to call the driver Hanssen as he was much like Mr Hanssen in work, very _very_ strict and doesn't seem to have a good side, if he had he hadn't seen it yet at least, he also made him feel incredibly small and not just because he was almost a foot bigger than him...

He just couldn't seem to find a name for the nicer policeman as of yet. He'd never been in a police car before, well, there was that one time. Cal was sixteen and had disappeared off to a house party and wound up drunkenly wondering the streets at 3am alone. He was picked up by the police who luckily brought him home where fourteen year old Ethan came out to receive him, though he found himself having to get inside the police car where his older brother lay passed out across the seats and physically drag his drunken body inside...he always was the responsible one, what happened?

" _What would mother think?_ " He wondered sadly. He could almost make out the disappointed look on her face as he looked at his reflection morph into her in the window.

"Don't be worrying" the policeman who sat beside him whispered, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"We see people do so much worse and walk away completely free" he continued, "if you didn't have your uniform on no one would have thought anything of it" he added, which was true, if only he weren't wearing his scrubs.

"What I did was wrong, I'll take whatever punishment there is to make up for it" Ethan replied responsibly.

"Anybody would have done the same" he replied, "even me" he whispered as the car pulled up and his door was opened.

"Out." A man the size of Big Mac ordered. Ethan stepped out of the car and was dragged inside.

"Wait here." The man ordered again.

He was more like nasty Big Mac. He looked around him at the rather intimidating men snarling back at him, and they were the police! Everyone was at least a half a foot taller than him...this was going to be an incredibly long night.

"Was it fancy dress or something?" One man who stood leaning back against the wall with his arms folded chuckled. He seemed young; too young to be a policeman yet he was one. He quite resembled Max the porter from the ED. " _young Max_ " Ethan decided.

"Sorry?" Ethan asked confused.

"What's with the costume?" He asked.

"Oh no, it's not a costume, I'm a doctor" Ethan replied. The last part of this sentence would usually instantly gain him a huge amount of respect from anyone he said it to, though here, tonight, it only seemed to make them dislike him more.

"Right well _Doctor_ , you're no better than anyone else here alright?" Nasty Big Mac warned as he ducked down to his level causing the surrounding men to laugh.

"Um, no of-of course not" Ethan stuttered, swallowing hard.

"Alright lads give it a rest, he could be the one to save your lives one day, or a family member's life, show him some respect" an old man called from an office behind the desk in front of him. His voice seemed to silence everyone instantly; it was as though every single one of them shared so much respect for this man. He was much like Charlie Fairhead, no one would dare show any disrespect to Charlie, not as though there would be any consequences, he was just a genuinely wonderful person and he deserved respect for just that alone. He was also very experienced in his job; no one would ever question his work. " _He's the Charlie_ " Ethan thought to himself.

"Name" a man behind a desk ordered, " _okay, he's the receptionist, he's the Noel"_

 _"_ Um _"_ he cleared his throat, "Ethan Hardy" he spoke, his voice breaking slightly.

Noel done some typing on his computer before he looked back up at him, "Right you'll be led to a cell where you'll stay until you're called for questioning" he explained as he placed some clothes on the desk "put these on", "have you got any jewellery on?" He spoke as if these words had been permanently etched into his brain, he said it almost robot like; " _If Thomas was here he would probably accuse police station Noel of being a Cyberman in disguise_ " he thought to himself.

"No" he replied.

"Any weapons on you or anything that could cause anybody any harm?"

"No, of course not" he replied easily, though giving their job perhaps that wasn't so obvious. The nameless policeman took off his handcuffs, he felt around his wrists that were already showing bruising, wincing slightly.

"What's that?" Nasty Big Mac pointed to his hand.

"Oh yes sorry" he replied as he took off his wedding ring. The pain it caused him to take it off felt as though it was surgically attached to him and he had to rip it from his body.

"Forgetting you're married, your Mrs. wouldn't be very happy" Noel joked.

"No you're right she wouldn't, she's dead." Ethan snapped as he slammed down his wedding ring on the desk.

He picked up his clothes and the policeman who had hadn't figured a name out for led him to a cell "right I'll get you questioned as soon as I can so you can get home to your son" he whispered as he opened the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone else isn't" Ethan replied stunned.

"Because I know you're different. All you were doing is protecting your family and I feel utterly disgusted to have had to arrest you for that, this is the part of this job I hate" he admitted.

"Family means a lot to you doesn't it?" Ethan asked.

"It means about the same to me as it does to you" he replied as he shut the door leaving and locking him in the room.

This reply made him see that family obviously meant everything; as it did him.

He sat down on what you could supposedly call a bed, though he figured it would probably be more comfortable on the floor. He looked around him; there was one small window to the left of him closed off by bars and a metal urinal in the corner. It was everything he would have ever expected from a prison cell though these were only expectations he had come up with after watching TV shows, they were surprisingly accurate. Instead of letting his mind fill with the haunting thoughts of what was to come he thought about the police officers here. There was Mr Hanssen, Nasty Big Mac, well-respected Charlie, Noel the receptionist and young Max so far...they didn't seem so scary when he thought of them like this. He still hadn't come up with a name for the nice policeman yet though. He was a strange one, he would act professional in front of his colleagues, yet when he was alone with him he was friendly, it was almost as if he were looking out for him. Now he thought about it, he was much like somebody else in his life who he knew would always have his back yet he doesn't have to show it every second, his older brother Caleb. " _He can be Cal_ " he smiled. Wait, he smiled? Never in his life did he think he'd be sat in a prison cell smiling...was he going insane? He wondered.

 _To be continued..._


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone. Thinking back to Saturday's episode to the point where Cal was giving his younger brother some advice about Honey...Cal: "and I know what you'd like to do to her." Ethan: "Alright, you don't have to be so crude." possibly my favourite part of the brother's part in that ep, made me chuckle!**

 **Anyways, here is today's chapter, we go back to the ED and get a insight of how Cal is coping with everything, and lovely little Thomas too of course.**

Chapter Thirty Nine – "We all need _somebody_ to be there at times"

Cal sat on the couch with Thomas resting on him, still asleep. He was waiting for Lucy to show as she had the keys to his home that he had left her this morning so she could lock up when she took Thomas and Jess to school, he was just looking forward to finally get out of the ED, a time which he never thought he'd see. He rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, he felt so exhausted from the last two days it was unbelievable. Just as he felt himself drifting off he felt Thomas jump in his arms, he opened his eyes and looked down at the boy who stayed still.

"Uncle Cal?" Thomas whispered, his voice hoarse from his sleep.

"Yeah little buddy?" Cal replied.

"Does daddy love mummy?" He asked quietly.

"Of course he does" Cal replied confused.

"Where is he?" Thomas asked sitting up.

"He's just a bit busy right now Thomas" Cal explained.

"Busy?" The boy questioned.

"Yes" Cal replied.

"Busy doing what?" He asked.

"Busy being busy" his uncle replied with a sigh.

"Busy being busy with work?" The boy asked trying to understand.

"That's right" Cal forced out a smile.

"Why aren't you busy being busy with work too, you do the same job?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I'm here looking after you" he replied.

"He got into trouble for punching Callum didn't he?" The boy asked knowingly.

 _"There isn't a thing this kid can't suss out"_ Cal thought in amazement, "No" he lied.

"Yes he did" Thomas pushed.

"What makes you think that?" Cal asked.

"Because he's off being busy being _busy_ and you're not, like how he hit Callum and you didn't" the boy explained.

"Well you're wrong" Cal replied as he stood up and made his way over to the sink leaving the boy sat on the couch.

"But Zoe is a really nice person, why would she make daddy work straight after he just lost mummy?" Thomas asked confused.

" _Is he ever going to stop talking?_ " Cal wondered as he looked through the cupboard for a mug, ignoring the boy who rambled on.

"When my teacher's daddy died she stayed off work for a whole two weeks so we got a supply teacher called Miss Picket, she was a lot nicer than my other teacher I wanted Miss Picket to stay forever but soon enough my other teacher came back and Miss Picket left, she was only a teacher, but daddy is a doctor, he saves lives and he's got me to look after on his own now without mummy so why wou-"

" _No. He's never going to stop talking. Ever._ "he thought as he slammed down his chosen mug hard startling the young boy

"Oh Thomas just give it a rest will you! Question, after question, after question that's all it is with you! Why don't you just except a simple answer? Why do you always have to keep digging eh?!" He shouted in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

Thomas froze in shock, "I'm sorry" he whispered to his Uncle who still had his back to him.

Cal took in a shaky breath, "He's, just busy" he whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

He closed his eyes as he could feel tears building and took a few deep breaths so he could compose himself before he could face young Thomas again. He felt a tug on his grey scrub top, he opened his eyes and looked down to find Thomas looking up at him, "Are okay Uncle Cal?" He asked. Cal sighed deeply " _No, I'm not, I'm really not, but I can't tell you that you're six years old"_ Cal thought, "I'm fine" he lied, he couldn't even bring himself to force out a smile along with it to make the lie more believable.

"...no you're not" Thomas answered quietly. Cal shot a look back down at him "I'm all you've got, mummy is gone and daddy is busy being busy. You can't cry in front of daddy because you have to be strong, for him" he stated, "like how I had to be strong for mummy" he explained as he took hold of his hand, "but daddy isn't here now so you don't have to be strong" he whispered as he shook his head slowly.

"But you're here" Cal whimpered.

"We all need _somebody_ to be there at times" the boy stated, Cal looked down at him as tears built in his eyes.

"I won't tell daddy...I promise" he whispered and just like that, Cal broke down. He sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and held his head in his hands and cried, no, sobbed as he was overpowered with everything that had been building up within him for the past two days. Thomas sat beside him silently watching, this kid could talk for England but he sure knew when silence was much needed. Cal's cry slowed as he lifted his head out of his hands and leaned it back against the cupboards, this was when the young boy took the opportunity to throw his arms around his uncle. He buried himself into Cal's torso as he hugged it tightly; Cal slowly placed his arms around the small boy.

"Do you feel better now?" Thomas whispered.

"Slightly" Cal replied with a sniff.

"Do you want me to tell you something that will make you smile?" Thomas proposed.

"Go on then" Cal sighed as he wiped away his tears with the back off his hand.

"I had my first kiss today" Thomas announced proudly, "I kissed Jess in the playground at dinner time I wanted to tell you because you've been telling me how to get girls and today I finally kissed her" he added as he blushed slightly.

Cal felt his heart warm in his chest "oh well done Thomas" he smiled proudly.

Thomas looked up from where he had buried himself into his uncle's embrace "I knew that would make you smile" he giggled knowingly.

"Come on then, tell me all about it" Cal grinned, "everything, from start to finish, don't leave a single detail out" he urged.

Thomas' face lit up instantly, he sat up at his uncle's side crossing his legs and began excitedly, "Well..."

The pair sat talking for a good hour; Thomas describing his day with Jess in so much detail, right down to the colour ribbons she had tied around her pigtails "pink with white polka dots" Cal had memorised, he was sat listening to the young boy's story so intently. They then somehow got into the topic of their new dog they were planning on getting, from K-9 the dog they got onto Thomas' much loved topic of Doctor Who before they had fallen asleep together on the floor of the staff room. Both completely exhausted as the wait for Lucy seemed never ending.

Suddenly he could hear the sound of his name distantly being called; he opened his eyes to find himself slumped down leaning his body back against the cupboard behind him and Lucy kneeled down before him.

"Hey you" she smiled sympathetically. Oh how good it felt to see her smile Cal thought..." _she's so beautiful"_

"Oh babe I'm so sorry to hear about Sophia" She whispered as she threw her arms around him, though his were filled with sleeping Thomas.

"And Ethan, I can't believe it!" She continued, "He'll be okay alright? They can't charge him for punching someone that's just ridiculous, after all Callum as done I'm sure he'll end up getting into more trouble, Ethan will be home before you know it" She smiled reassuringly as she held his face, "Come on let's get you two home" she whispered as she kissed him.

He looked down at Thomas to find he was deep in sleep; breathing heavily and sweating immensely.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked as she stroked the young boy's hair that was dripping with sweat, "he's boiling Caleb!" she announced as she felt his forehead.

Suddenly realisation grew across him "oh no no, I've seen him like this before" he panicked as he stood up and hurried out of the room with him in his arms.

"Zoe!" He called as he spotted her stood at reception, "I think he's going to have a night terror, but you're not supposed to intervene right? What should I do just leave him?" He asked worryingly.

"Has he had it yet?" She asked.

"I don't think so" Cal shook his head.

"Right okay, well we can try and prevent it from happening at least" she smiled reassuringly as she walked towards him who stood swaying side to side with the limp boy in his arms desperately trying to calm him, "has he had these before?" Zoe asked as she pressed her stethoscope against his back.

"Yeah Sophia says-" he stopped to correct himself "-said that he used to have them when he was younger but I've only seen him have one once" he explained with panic clear in his voice.

"Okay they can be scary to witness" Zoe nodded understandingly as she placed her stethoscope back around her neck, "take his top off, we need to get his temperature down" she announced, "but tell him what you're doing as you do it as if he were awake" she added.

Cal took the Doctor Who top off his drooping nephew revealing his scarred back to everyone for the second time tonight; it still caused them to wince as if it were their own. "Thomas I'm just going to take your top off okay? You're really warm, it will help cool you down" He whispered as he done it; Thomas mumbled in his sleep from his body being moved by his uncle. Zoe smiled at him reassuringly as Thomas rested his head against his shoulder.

"Hey little buddy, you're okay aren't you?" Noel smiled at the boy, Cal looked toward him confused, "he's awake" Noel explained as he looked at the boy whose eyes were widened in terror stirring ahead.

"Are his eyes open?" Cal asked in dread. Noel nodded. "He's still asleep, Oh Zoe it's going to happen" Cal swallowed hard.

"Just try and calm him Cal, what did you do last time he had one? How did you calm him?" She asked.

Cal thought back desperately, picturing Sophia sat with Thomas in her embrace on the bed, tracing circles with her fingers on his back. He tried this, it seemed to work at first, but then the boy's breathing got sharp and quick, tears began to trickle down his face, he began to mumble quietly.

"Listen to what he's saying it might lead to why he has them" Zoe explained, though it was no great secret.

They listened to the boy mumble words of "no" and "don't" before he whimpered "mummy" and turned quickly in his uncle's arms so he was now resting against his chest.

"Think of something Sophia did that would comfort him" Zoe suggested.

Cal thought before realisation hit in "Shh Tommy, it's okay" he whispered as he pressed his lips against the boy's forehead, in the exact spot his mother used to kiss, Cal had never kissed his nephew before... "It's okay, I've got you" he whispered softly as he traced circles on his back, he rested his chin against top of the boy's head, "we all need _somebody_ to be there at times, right?" He whispered quoting the young boy's words he had spoken to him earlier in the night. Thomas' eyes slowly closed again, his breathing slowed back down to normal and his tears stopped falling. He placed his arms around Cal's shoulders as he buried himself into his chest. Cal let out a sigh of relief.

"There" Zoe smiled, "well done" she praised.

"You would make such a wonderful dad" Lucy whispered she pressed her lips against his, her words made him smile like an idiot.

"Cal I know a few good shrinks that have helped me out with patients in the past, if you want me to pass on their numbers" Zoe proposed.

"What? You want me to put my nephew in for therapy sessions? He's six Zoe!" He replied stunned.

"Do you remember what it felt like to lose your mother? Now imagine that in a six year olds mind, and it's probably worse for Thomas who over thinks and questions absolutely everything even at his age! He probably has stuff on his mind that he wouldn't dare bring up in front of you or Ethan. If he just talks about his thoughts with someone it might help clear his mind a bit, settle it even, it may stop these terrors" she explained.

"I've just been talking to him earlier, he seemed fine, I asked him and he said he was fine" Cal replied.

"He's just lost his mother Cal; do you honestly believe that he's fine?" Zoe asked.

"He-he said he was" Cal stuttered in reply though realisation was slowly kicking in, he'd been fooled by a six year old...

"I think there are a lot of things that Thomas thinks, that he doesn't say" Zoe spoke softly.

Cal looked down at his nephew who now slept so peacefully in his arms, " _he must be going through hell_ " Cal thought to himself, " _but God, is he good at hiding it!"_ He looked up and gave Zoe a nod.

"I'll text you a few numbers over soon, discuss it with Ethan first of course but just get yourself home and get some rest, you look exhausted" Zoe replied sincerely, "oh and let us know how Ethan gets on!" She added. Lucy placed Thomas' parker around his bare shoulders to protect him from the coldness of the night outside as they left and wrapped one arm around Cal in comfort.

"Do you reckon our dashing Doctor Knight will be the next one to be popping out some more ED kids?" Noel asked as they watched the three leave.

"Cal? Kids? No way, Cal isn't the type to settle down, believe me!" Max spat out, chuckling at the thought.

"Hey you never know, Lucy's stayed with him through all that's gone wrong in his life recently, surely that must mean they're at their strongest right?" Noel added.

"Lucy is a genuinely lovely girl they both deserve each other. I think if anything we've learnt in the past few days is that everyone can surprise you, no matter how much you think you know someone" Zoe stated.

"Well I better be godfather to any kids my best friend decides to create" Max joked as he wondered off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone! Here is today's update, well, more like tonight's haha. We're back with Ethan at the police station, how will things pan out for him and Callum? Find out in this incredibly long chapter...please let me know your thoughts, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Forty – Justice?

Ethan had gotten on the clothes police station Noel had handed to him. He had discovered they were huge, incredibly huge in fact; if he tried he could fit both of his legs into just one of the blue sweat pants he was given and as for the grey jumper? It would be baggy on Big Mac. It was as though they had purposely given the biggest set of clothing they had to the doctor who was barely five foot tall. He wasn't going to complain though, everyone already hated him based on the prejudgment of the fact he was a doctor and so he automatically thought he was better than everyone, asking for a better fit of clothes wouldn't go down too well. He had completely worn out the idea of making comparisons to the policemen here and his work makes to take his mind off his currently very messy, very broken life. He had thought of everything, down for whether young Max has a young Zoe, and if well-respected Charlie had a son like his Charlie had a Louis, and if nice police man Cal had a younger brother who, who- who just so happened to mess everything up...he then thought about if Nasty Big Mac lives with Noel the receptionist and even if Noel the receptionist has a beautiful barista daughter...he stopped himself there. He was now sat on his "bed" doing what he had tried to avoid doing all night: thinking about his life. He thought about Sophia, Thomas, Cal, Callum, his mother, his father, his workmates, even his past patients...everyone. He thought so deep and so hard into his life, picking at every little detail that was out of place knowing full well that if he were to think like this at any other time of his life he would had broken down completely, he thought about aspects of his life that he had blocked out for the majority of it. Yet he didn't cry, perhaps it was his surroundings reminding him that this was not the time to show any weakness, but he couldn't cry. He had also completely lost track of time, he didn't know whether he had been in his cell for half an hour or five, but all he did know was stirring at the four same walls was slowly driving him to insanity.

Suddenly the slot on his door slid open, "Good you're still awake" Nice policeman Cal called through it. He sighed with relief at the fact it was him.

"Come on let's get you questioned" he announced as he opened his cell. Ethan took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Wow I knew the clothes would be big but I didn't think you'd look like you were wearing a dress" The policeman chuckled causing a slight smile to grow across his face. All he had to do was add the word "Nibbles" somewhere in that sentence and it would be exactly the type of words his brother would say, "I would offer to change them but hopefully you won't be in them for much longer" he smiled as he gestured for him to leave.

"Are you ready?" He asked as Ethan made his way out the door.

"Not really" he admitted with a sigh.

"Would you like some advice?" He whispered, Ethan nodded in reply.

"Tell the truth." He replied, ducking down to his level. Ethan looked at him confused; of course he was going to tell the truth. "I know it seems obvious but just remember that. You remind me of somebody I used to know, he had a good heart, a real people pleaser. He would go out of his way to make sure everyone around him was happy and protected. Somebody could steal the breaks from his car and he would praise them for their mechanical skills as he sped down a hill. All I'm saying is that just remember you can't protect everyone Ethan. This is your one chance for you to get justice against Callum who beat your wife, just think about that." He was cut off by Hanssen who called down the hall "ready?" He asked, Cal nodded as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Listen he won't want to waste time questioning you, your case is boring compared to Callum's he'll be more interested in questioning him so just make sure you get everything in there." Policeman Cal whispered as he handcuffed him once more. He sighed deeply; "I know what Callum is like-" he was cut off.

"What...you know Callum?" Ethan asked confused.

He froze, "um, no, I, I mean I know his _type_ , he's good at making people feel for him, he knows how to play people and so he gets away with everything, this is the chance to stop that Ethan" he continued, "like I said to you before family means to me what it does for you, me and my brothers, we made a pact that we would always protect each other no matter what-" Ethan cut him off again.

"How many brothers' have you got?" He asked.

"Four" he replied quickly as Hanssen wondered down the hallway, snapping him back into his professional mode.

"Right, in there" Hanssen ordered pointed down the hall to a door.

"You'll be fine" he whispered as he led him inside.

He took a seat on a chair as Hanssen started a tape recorder, introducing everyone in the room and Ethan's case though he wasn't listening; he was too busy thinking..." _Where do I even start? Do I start right at the beginning when I met Sophia and about how she used to sit and watch her mother being beaten by her father? Or a bit later on when Thomas used to sit and watch his mother being beaten by Callum? Or should I start at the wedding when he drugged me or burst through the doors at the church? Or this morning? Or right at the moment my fist made contact with Callum's face? Oh I should've asked Cal the policeman about this, he would have helped me out_ " his thinking was cut off when he heard words being directed his way.

"Did you assault Callum Johnson?" Hanssen asked with a sigh of boredom.

Ethan swallowed hard and looked towards policeman Cal who looked just as on edge as he felt he gave him a reassuring nod, "yes" Ethan whispered.

"Right and why did you assault Callum Johnson?" Hanssen sighed.

"Callum, he, I- he-" he stammered. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, "sorry, I'm not really much of a public speaker" he joked, "I thought he was taking my wife away..." he spoke slowly, he looked towards Cal who gave him a nod to continue as if he were taking mental notes of each word Ethan spoke, "but it turns out that he wasn't, he was bringing her back to me and I jumped to conclusions it's completely my fault and I'm genuinely sorry" Ethan spat out, he thought he was doing the right thing. Cal sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Right well you just made our jobs a lot easier, Luke take him back to his cell, this Callum guy sounds like a good guy if you ask me, saved her getting a taxi at least" he announced as he stood up.

" _A good guy? A GOOD GUY?! He's a monster! Why are you thinking this Ethan? Say it out loud for God sake! Use your mouth!_ " The voice in his head urged. Ethan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, "no" he heard a voice speak out...was that his voice?

"What did you just say?" Hanssen snapped looking towards policeman Cal, it was his voice.

"I said no" he continued as he stood up and stood his ground.

"There's more to it than that" Cal replied as he shot a glance at Ethan, "a lot more" he added as Hanssen sat back down.

"Right I'll give you another minute, the lads have just ordered pizza and it's getting cold...I don't like cold pizza" Hanssen spoke as he glared at Ethan. Ethan swallowed hard looked towards Cal who mouthed the words "tell the truth, from start to finish" slowly to him.

"Callum used to abuse my wife, sometimes my son too, he also started on one of my closest friends Honey" he stated sadly.

"Right we'll need to talk to those three" Hanssen stated as he wrote down in a notebook.

"You can't- my wife died this afternoon" he reminded him, "and there's no way I'm letting you question my son, he's six years old and he's scared to death of Callum. He used to have nightmares, he doesn't have to relive anything that Callum did to him, he's got the scars to live with" Ethan snapped protectively.

Hanssen nodded understandingly as he crossed Sophia and Thomas off his list "What about the other?" He asked.

"Honey? She would definitely give a statement for me and so would my brother Caleb, and everyone else who was at my wedding and all saw how Callum was" he replied.

"Why what happened at your wedding?" He asked, suddenly seeming to get interested.

"He burst through the church doors half way through and caused a scene, he seemed to calm down as the night went on though, he came and apologised to me for everything he'd done and he gave me a drink, but I, stupidly told him I'm not the one he should be apologising to, practically giving him a free ticket to speak to Sophia, I drank the drink which turned out to be drugged and so I passed out, whilst everyone was hurrying around me he took the opportunity to take Sophia and that's the last I saw of her...alive at least" he spoke as tears brimmed in his eyes, "we spent all night looking for her and in the end he turned up outside the ED the next day with her in his car saying that he had had a crash and she wasn't breathing, I ran outside and, there she was, she was covered in blood it made her almost unrecognisable" he spoke as the image of his bloody wife haunted his brain, "his car was filled with bags and he had gotten clothes for her to get changed and I, I jumped to conclusions, I thought he was taking her away when they had the crash. I'd just switched Sophia's ventilator off and I saw him- I just saw red and punched him, that's when the two woman must have seen me "attacking" him...but then he told me to check my phone and so I did and, I had a text off Sophia saying that she'll see me soon and that she loves me" his voice trailed off as he looked down, desperately trying to keep the tears in his stinging eyes.

"A complete misunderstanding then" Hanssen spoke out as he offered Ethan a sympathetic smile.

"Was he a drunk?" Policeman Cal asked as he had his eyes fixed on the ground.

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"Callum- was he an alcoholic?" He asked again.

"Yes" Ethan replied, " _how did he know that?"_

The policeman nodded slowly with his eyes still fixed on the ground.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked yet another policeman. He whispered in Hanssen's ear and then they all turned toward him, Cal's face lit up.

"You're free to go" he smiled sadly.

"What?" Ethan asked confused.

"They've brought Callum in and he's said he doesn't want to press charges, he's handed himself in for domestic abuse against your wife" he spoke again. "We'll use what you said in here as a statement, I doubt you'll be needed again...you can start to move on now" he smiled sadly.

Ethan walked out of the room, policeman Cal following sheepishly behind and saw bandaged and handcuffed Callum stood in the corner looking down.

He slowly made his way over to him looking at him warily "thanks for handing yourself in" he spoke out.

Callum looked up and saluted him with his handcuffed hands before he shot a look behind Ethan's shoulder.

"Luke?" He spoke in shock a slightly smile appearing on his face.

"Callum" policeman Cal replied sadly.

"You haven't changed a bit" Callum smiled.

"You have. Hitting a woman Callum, that's low even for you- but a child?" Luke shook his head in disgust.

"I didn't mean to get Thomas, he'll tell you that himself" Callum replied desperately.

"But still, you did. It makes no difference whether you meant it or not" Luke snapped.

"How do you know this man?" Hanssen questioned.

Luke looked down to the floor, "he's my brother" he mumbled.

Ethan's heart plummeted. "Right you can't question him it's against the rules" Hanssen replied.

"I know that" Luke sighed.

"You would let your own brother go to jail?" Callum asked as he toward over his younger brother, "what happened to the pact eh? Always protecting each other?" He snapped.

"I _am_ protecting you" Luke replied desperately.

"By sending me to prison?" Callum roared.

"Yes, it's for the best. Callum if you stay out here you'll end up drinking yourself to death and no matter how much I hate you right now for what you did to Ethan's family, I care about you because you're my big brother and I don't want to see you drink yourself to death like dad" Luke whimpered as he looked up at his older brother.

"Is there anyone you would like to call?" Receptionist Noel butted in.

Callum shook his head, "I have no one" he whispered in reply.

Luke took the phone and typed in a number before he handed it to his brother.

He held the phone to his ear and waited "Lou?" He asked in shock as they answered, "it's me, it's Callum" he spoke as tears built in his eyes, "I've missed your voice so much. No I don't hate you for leaving and for cheating on me and for taking the kids away; I don't hate you at all. I love you so much, please tell the kids that I love them too, Alex, Logan and Phoebe and the new little one too, I love you all so so much" he spoke as he broke down, "I know it's not my kid Lou" he whispered, "Logan?" He spoke in shock as more tears escaped his eyes, "oh my boy, I miss you too every single day, no I don't think I can be there for your birthday buddy but hey you're going to be seven, when did you get so grown up eh? Uncle Luke will be there though, he'll come to see you for me" He smiled sadly as he looked at his brother.

"Hurry up" nasty Big Mac urged.

"Okay listen Logan I've got to go now, I love you too, be good for your mummy" he put the phone down and Hanssen let him to a cell.

Ethan stood in shock at what he had just seen unfold before him Luke slowly made his way over to him "thank you for telling the truth" he whispered.

"You knew it was your brother all this time?" Ethan asked stunned.

Luke shook his head slowly, "I was just hoping it would be another Callum Johnson" he joked slightly, "I knew he went off the rails when Lou left with the kids, drinking and stuff but I never thought he would let himself get this bad...I just wanted to hear your side out the story so I knew the truth, I know he wouldn't tell me the truth...but at least I've got him back now, I can try and help him get clean at least, if that doesn't work then that's it- I won't waste any more time on him it's pointless. I'm so sorry for what he has done to you Ethan, I'll never be able to look at him the same again, I'll never forgive him for that" he spoke sincerely as he held out his hand for him to shake.

Ethan shook it respectfully, "go home to your son" Luke smiled.

He slowly walked out of reception, deep in thought as he took his steps. He felt so sorry for Luke, for having to be related to such a monster but also for having to stick buy him. Ethan could never stick by him after what he did but then when he thought about it, if it was Cal...He would stick by him, because he's his brother and he loves him, there was never anything anyone could ever do to stop the love brother's had for each other. Somehow he felt as though he'd gotten even more justice out of getting Callum to the police, not just justice for Sophia and Thomas but also for Luke; he had his brother back.

"How was it?" A familiar voice spoke softly.

He looked up and found Connie stood before him, he shook his head in disbelief "...I can go home" he whispered.

"Oh that's wonderful news" she smiled as she led him toward the door.

"Ethan! Ethan wait!" He heard a voice call, he turned around and found Luke running towards him, "here" he smiled as he placed his wedding ring in his hands.

"Thank you" he whimpered as he held it tight. Luke disappeared back to work.

He stepped outside the station, Connie at his side. He took in his first breath of fresh air for God knows how long, still grasping hold of his wedding ring tightly, "Ethan, what happened in there?" She asked, noticing the young doctor was anything but himself. He shook his head and broke down as she placed her arms around him.

"Callum is locked away now Ethan he can't hurt your family anymore" she whispered.

"But that won't bring Sophia back" he sobbed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi everyone! Here is today's chapter, focusing on Ethan having a conversation with Cal after he gets back from the police station. Just a heads up that this story will be coming to an end soon - only have very few chapters written left to publish - which does make me sad in a way, I've loved writing this story a lot especially little Thomas and I'm just happy so many of you have enjoyed. I was actually thinking of making this chapter the last, however I think you lot would have, to quote Ethan's words...** ** _"probably killed me"_** **if I ended without giving you any warning haha. If you have any suggestions on how I can continue if you would like me to then let me know, however I may just have something up my sleeve for you all ;)**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, thank you, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter Forty One – You did it.

"What so Callum's brother was your policeman?" Cal spat out in disbelief.

Ethan nodded.

"...And he was _nice_?" He continued.

"Incredibly so" Ethan added.

"Wait wait- tell me the whole thing again, I can't get my head around this" Cal urged as he leaned towards him excitedly.

"Ugh Cal I've told you three times already, I'd much rather push the entire experience to the back of my mind and leave it there" Ethan sighed.

"Okay" Cal replied understandingly. Silence fell across the living room once more before Cal spoke out impatiently.

"So was he the younger policeman who came to the ED or the one who almost broke your arm putting the handcuffs on?" Cal asked.

Ethan sighed deeply, "the younger one" he rolled his eyes.

Cal shook his head in disbelief "he doesn't even look like Callum, he's like six foot with black hair and stubble and tattoos all over him and the other one..."

"Luke" Ethan informed him.

"...Luke was the complete opposite, his hair was almost platinum!" Cal replied stunned, "do you think they've got the same parents?" He asked digging deeper.

"I don't know, Luke mentioned something about their alcoholic father drinking himself to death, he said he's got four brothers" Ethan spoke picking out certain things.

"So there are five Callum's out there eh?" Cal spoke as he relaxed back into the couch.

"Well obviously not, Luke is nothing like him, Callum must just be the definition of a bad apple so to speak" Ethan shrugged.

"So Luke helped you over his brother?" Cal asked shocked.

"He helped us both, if it wasn't for him urging the other policeman to give me another chance to explain myself they probably would have kept me in, I'd still be there now" he shuddered at the thought, "he said he'd rather have Callum behind bars so he can help get him off the drink and stop him from hurting anyone else on the outside" Ethan explained.

"Wow" Cal spoke out stunned, "do you reckon Callum thought he'd get away with it because his brother is a policeman and that's why he handed himself in? Like, why the sudden change of heart? And why do you think he was bringing Sophia back to us? What was the point in abducting her to bring her back the next day? Do you think the alcohol taps into a certain part in his brain and turns him psycho and when he's sober he thinks normally? Oh I'd love to look into that, it could be an undiscovered mental condition, that'd look good on my research, do you think it's a certain type of alcohol or certain amount? Or maybe even a certain time of the day-" his pointless rambling was cut off by his younger brother.

"Oh Caleb shut up with all the questions you're worse than Thomas" he joked.

"Sorry" Cal chuckled.

"How is he anyway?" Ethan asked.

Cal paused for a moment, was now really the time to tell his brother that his son was extremely far from okay? "He seemed okay, he woke up for a while and we talked and then he went back to sleep..." he trailed off, Ethan raised his eyebrows knowing full well his brother hadn't finished his feedback, "...and then he had a night terror" he admitted. Ethan sighed sadly, "but! He told me that he kissed Jess, I'm sure you'll hear _all_ about it when he wakes up but yeah, our little buddy has a girlfriend now" he added with a grin.

"Wow" Ethan replied impressed, "it really says something when your six year old son is more confident talking to girls than you are" he added as he shook his head.

"It's all down to my tips, maybe if you let me teach you-" Cal was cut off.

"No Cal" Ethan replied sadly.

"Of course sorry, it was a stupid joke" Cal apologised looking down awkwardly.

"But my little brother got arrested tonight; never did I think I'd see the day!" He joked as he nudged his arm.

Ethan shook his head slowly, "imagine what mum would think Caleb" he sighed.

"Are you kidding me Eth? It's mum! She'd stand there and cheer you on as you threw your punches out after what he did to Sophia, maybe even throw a few in there herself" he replied with a smirk.

Ethan smiled at the thought, and at the fact what his brother had said was actually true, it seemed to ease his mind slightly.

"I can't help but feel bad Cal; Callum had a family, a wife, four kids! And now he'll never get to see them, he'll never see his kids grow up, if I got charged tonight that would be me Cal, I wouldn't be able to see Thomas growing up because I'd be behind bars." He spoke as tears built in his eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Cal spoke out in amazement, "you can't seriously be that good of a person to feel sorry for the person who abused your wife!" He spat out.

"But what if it was all an accident Cal? He did seem different towards the end- he seemed nice" Ethan explained.

"He was sober" Cal replied bluntly.

"I know he beat her and I got her away from that but...he was moving to London Cal, to start a fresh and I've took that chance away from him" he whimpered.

"And he's took the chance for you to live your perfect life with your wife, for your son to grow up without a mother, something that everybody should naturally have. Listen Ethan you're not thinking straight at all, you need sleep you've had a rough few days" Cal stated as he put an arm around him.

"I've got too much on my mind to sleep Caleb" Ethan replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Right, let's clear it then shall we?" Cal asked standing to his feet.

"Clear what? My mind?" Ethan asked in shock, Cal nodded, "that could take a while" Ethan protested with the shake of a head, "you just go up to bed Cal"

"Cup of tea?" Cal ignored his younger brother's request as he wondered into the kitchen causing the younger man to smile. Knowing Cal would always be there for him no matter what was enough relief. He was incredibly exhausted and he wanted to sleep, he so desperately wanted to sleep, it was the one way he could escape his life for a while. Just the thought a few hours of dreaming instead of worrying about what next could go wrong sounded like pure bliss.

Cal made the pair a cup each full of tea before he wondered back into the living room with them in hand to find his younger brother had fallen asleep across the couch.

" _Thank God_ " He thought to himself as he gently placed one cup down on the table. He took a seat on the floor nursing the last remaining cup in his hands and rested back against the couch where his sleeping brother lay behind him.

He took a look at his brother as he slept which always seemed to make him feel better instantly. No matter what age, seeing Ethan asleep would always ease his mind; he knew he was okay when he slept, he was safe. No matter the day his younger brother had been through, tough or easy, he would always sleep with a slight smile gracing his face, which Cal would never get tired of seeing, even tonight after the last two days he'd had, his younger brother's sleeping smile was there.

He took a sip of his tea and sighed "you know what mate? I think we're going to be fine" he whispered causing Ethan to stir slightly. "Just look how strong you are, the things you've been through today" he shook his head as he took another sip of his tea, "there's no way I would've made it through" he admitted, "but you did...my little Nibbles" he smiled sadly as tears built in his eyes and he looked at his brother once more, "you never seize to amaze me Ethan" he spoke out in amazement as he sipped some more of his tea. "I mean look what you've been through in the last two days: you got drugged and still went out looking for your wife, you went to get her out of the wrecked car outside the ED whereas me? I couldn't even bring myself to look at her...then you had to face your son, tell him that his mummy was dead, how you did that I'll never know! But you did it matey, no matter how much it ripped your heart out you did it, then you had to switch off her ventilator your own wife's ventilator!" He shook his head as tears escaped his eyes, "and then you knocked a guy out" he smiled at him as the tears traced his cheeks, "which I know I shouldn't praise you for but well done kiddo" he joked sadly, "then you got arrested went to the police station and spent all night there talking about the entire thing when you should have been at home, with your family, grieving, but guess what? You did it. And now you're here asleep on the couch with that trademark smile on your face like nothing ever happened" he smiled as more tears trickled down his cheeks, he raised up his cup and toasted, "to The Amazing Doctor Hardy" and drank the last of his tea. He stood up and placed a blanket over his brother before he gently pulled his glasses off his face and placed them on the table. "I love you Ethan, so much" he smiled before he switched off the light and made his way upstairs.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone! Here is the last chapter of "Good and Bad Things". I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and/or left a review, it means a lot. This story was originally only meant to be about 20 something chapters long, and here we are on the 42** **nd** **, that's all down to you lot leaving reviews which always inspires a new idea for another chapter haha. Thanks again, I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. I should be back soon as I've had some inspiration for more stories from the summer trailer which I've been working on but until then; this is goodbye, Kayxxx :)**

* * *

Chapter Forty Two – Good and Bad Things

The morning after Sophia died, Ethan stuck to his promise and took Thomas to get his new dog after only a few hours sleep, but he didn't mind. It took a day of searching; grey dogs were incredibly hard to find...however they found one, eventually. The scruffy grey puppy which had one ear that stood up and one that flopped down became Thomas' new best friend within minutes of having it. But Ethan and Cal saw K-9 the puppy as more of a miracle, he seemed to help Thomas immensely, even down to his night terrors meaning there was no need for Thomas to see a shrink. The dog would constantly be at the boy's side no matter what and slept at the foot of his bed each night, K-9 was like his comfort blanket, he made everything better which meant Ethan had one less thing to worry about.

Just one week after Ethan and Sophia's wedding, he and the same guests sat in the same church though it was for a less happy celebration, it was for her funeral. Giving the incredibly short time Ethan had to get to grips with everything, he dealt with the funeral surprisingly well, with the mindset that it was a celebration of his wife's life, not his final chance to say goodbye. He and his small but precious family were doing just fine, they _would_ be fine.

"Life is full of good things and bad things, but that doesn't mean that's a bad thing, sometimes bad things have to happen for good things to fall into place. Like when my school bus crashed and I broke my arm, which was a bad thing, but then I got to go to hospital and I met my daddy, which was a good thing, or when Jess crashed her bike in the park, which was a bad thing, but then Uncle Cal rescued her and now his girlfriend his Jess' mummy which is a good thing because Lucy is very lovely and Uncle Cal is happy all the time and I get to see Jess more, or when Callum used to fight with you which was a very bad thing but then daddy came to rescue you which was my favourite good thing, or how Callum got arrested which is bad _for him_ but he found his brother again, and how I lost you but I then I got my new puppy K-9 who is my new best friend, or how when daddy was sad when we lost you, but then I saw Honey kiss him and it made him happy again...I thought that meant he doesn't love you but then Rita explained what grief was and it all made sense again. Uncle Cal has Lucy and I have K-9, but if Honey makes daddy happy again then I want him to kiss her more, I know you would want him to be happy like I do...Life is funny in a way, it likes to be balanced but it's more like the seesaw at the park, it goes up and down. If a good thing happens it's always followed by a bad thing, which is then followed by another good thing and it never stops but that's not scary...it's just life. Some people's bad things are bigger than other people's bad things but it's also the same with the good things. Mummy, I love you and I miss you so much. You leaving me will always be my worst bad thing in life but I know that you would want me to be strong and for daddy and Uncle Cal to be too, you would want us to move on, be happy and live our lives and so all I have to say is...Allons-y. You know that is French for "let's go" so come on K-9, let's go make mummy proud. I'll come and see you as much as I can mummy, I promise" Thomas whispered as he kissed the photograph on his mother's grave. He ruffled the fur of the small dog that had been sat beside him on the grass and walked across to where his father and Uncle stood side by side in front of another gravestone. He gave out a whistle and the dog followed closely behind.

"Hey buddy" Cal smiled sadly as he spotted the boy making his way towards them, "have you been talking to your mummy?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm done for today" he replied. He glanced across at his father who stood at the other side of the grave, looking down sorrowfully, deep in thought.

"Have you been talking to your mummy and daddy, daddy?" Thomas asked as he took hold of his hand.

"Yes" Ethan replied as he snapped out of his thinking process. They all stood in silence for a few moments before Ethan spoke out "Tommy, come with me I've got something I want to show you" Ethan smiled as he led the boy away with the scruffy dog scurrying behind them.

"Where are we going daddy?" Thomas asked.

"To a place me and your mummy used to go to when we were younger" he replied.

Ethan and Thomas walked for about ten minutes, a confusing track for the small boy to take in; however, Ethan walked it as if he could do it blindfolded. He stopped before an old garage and took in a deep breath.

Thomas looked up at the building before him, it looked worn out, abandoned, almost scary. There was a sign that had fallen, it was covered in dirt and dust but he could still make out the word written on it " _Hardy's_ ".

"Here?" He asked confused.

"Come on, I'll give you a boost" Ethan replied ignoring his son's question. Thomas picked up K-9 and Ethan lifted them onto the rooftop before he bent down and grabbed a box and too climbed up, sitting beside his son, the same way he was with his legs crossed. He opened up the box and pulled out an old blanket and a few markers, he placed the blanked over his and Thomas' shoulders.

"Are we allowed up here?" The young boy asked warily as he examined the blanket his father had placed around him, it had little red cars on it.

"Yep" Ethan replied as he looked out at the view before him, "this was my grandfather's garage, he used to work here" he added.

Thomas sighed in realisation and looked out at the view for the first time and was completely breath taken. He could see for miles over all the rooftops of other houses, buildings, over every tree, he was above it all; he was on top of the world. The view seemed never ending but at the furthest he could see it looked as though the sun was touching the earth as it slowly set.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you speechless, I never thought I'd see the day" Ethan joked.

"This is beautiful" the boy gasped, his eyes fixed on the distance. Ethan nodded in agreement.

Thomas looked down at the roof he sat on to find it was covered in writing, "that's my mummy's handwriting" he announced as he ran his hand over it.

"That's right" Ethan smiled, "that was a few months ago when we got engaged" he added sadly.

"That's your name and her name" Thomas noticed as he looked at the other writing "" _Ethan H + Sophia F '92_ " what does that mean?" Thomas asked.

"That means we were here in 1992 when we were...about 7 I think" Ethan replied.

"Woah, that's a long time ago" Thomas replied surprised.

"Me and your mummy used to come here when we wanted to get away for a while, after my father died we would go to visit his grave and then we would come here and watch the sun set" Ethan explained softly as he stroked the dog's fur.

"Get away from what?" Thomas asked.

Ethan shrugged, "life" he replied.

"But why?" He asked.

"You'll understand when you're older I suppose" Ethan smiled as he put his arm around his son.

"You see this blanket? This was mine when I was your age" Ethan stated causing Thomas to smile.

"Here" Ethan spoke as he handed a marker to his son.

"What?" Thomas asked confused.

"Sign the roof" Ethan proposed.

"But that's yours and mummy's thing" Thomas protested.

"Well, now it's your thing" he smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Thomas smiled, took the pen in his left hand and began to write, sticking his tongue out in concentration. " _Ethan + Thomas + K-9 2015_ "he wrote, a smile graced Ethan's face.

"I love it here" Thomas sighed happily as he rested his head on his father and continued to watch the sun set. Ethan pulled him into his embrace, "you can come here whenever you want to okay? Whenever you need to escape, or feel close to your mummy or just need some time to think- come here. This is yours now okay?" Ethan whispered as he kissed his son's hair.

"Can I bring K-9?" Thomas asked as he stroked the dog's hair who sat on his lap.

"Of course" Ethan replied.

"And Jess?" He asked.

"You can bring whoever you want, but don't forget to sign it every time you come okay?" Ethan spoke softly.

"I won't, I promise" he replied.

"I love you daddy" Thomas smiled as he hugged his father tightly.

"I love you too Thomas" Ethan replied, "so so much" he whispered as he kissed his son's hair once more.

"We're going to be okay aren't we?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, we're going to be just fine" he smiled in reply.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Yep. There will be a sequel to come. I've been working on a few chapters so far, but if you leave some reviews or PM me with things you would like to see unfold in the next story I'll try and fit them in, thanks, Kayxxx :)**


End file.
